Study Breaks
by kali6
Summary: Complete A George and Hermoine fic. And Ron and Lavender are doing what? New Format
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author's Note: This fic was started before OotP, so it's set in a completely alternate version of fifth year.  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was actually quiet in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione couldn't believe her luck. For once she wasn't going to have to cart all of her books to the library just so that she could get some studying done in peace. Now if only the weather would stay good all week, she wouldn't be bothered by the Quidditch-mad Weasley twins, or Harry and Ron with their violent and voluble games of chess. The boys would be out flying themselves dizzy, leaving her in peace and quiet to catch up on her studies. She settled her books in convenient piles around her chair and pulled out a fresh roll of parchment. It was time to get ahead in Arithmancy.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Crash! Hermione's quill left a large series of inkblots across her calculations as the door behind her slammed into the wall. She sighed and reached for a scrap of parchment to blot with.  
  
"Hey Hermione! Why aren't you out enjoying the day? It's the first decent weather in weeks."  
  
She looked up to see George Weasley leaning on the back of her chair. Great. If he was coming in the rest wouldn't be far behind. So much for a nice afternoon of school work.  
  
"Actually, George, I am enjoying the day, and the weather. It's the first chance I've had to get some work done without ducking flying 'practice bludgers' or smashed up bits of wizard chess pieces. And I'd really like to keep enjoying it, if you don't mind."  
  
"Oh, I don't mind at all. Just came in to get a break. Captain's decided that we have to take advantage of the weather by doing extra drills. Finally let up and now I just need to collapse."  
  
"So the others aren't going to be coming in? Or should I expect a loud recap of the whole practice session in about twenty minutes?"  
  
"Nah, most people seemed to be heading for the lake, and I think Fred was planning on leading a raid on the kitchen to get a picnic together."  
  
"Good. If you don't mind, I'd like to get back to my Arithmancy now."  
  
With that she turned back to her papers and dismissed him. George stared at her, amused. Hermione was quite the one for studying. It was tiring just watching her spend that many hours with books. Although he was going to have to crack a few books if he was going to pass his History of Magic NEWT. Shame that the most boring subject on earth was also the only one he couldn't breeze through without thought. Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, even Herbology, now those were easy, fun even; but when Binns started droning on about the centaur rights act of whatever-whatsis George could literally feel the glaze growing over his eyes. Glaze growing over his eyes... hmmm... now that could make for an interesting trick... some kind of special drops that could make your eyes go weird colours or something. He'd have to talk to Fred. But right now he had to think about History of Magic. Or rather, he had to think about a way to pass the stupid exam.  
  
He looked over at Hermione. Of course. The answer was right in front of his face, with its nose buried deeply in the most incredibly boring looking book George had ever seen. Who better to get him through History of Magic than the only person ever to read Hogwarts: A History?  
  
"Hermione?" he said quietly  
  
"Hmm... What?" Her head came up from the book just enough to make eye contact.  
  
"I was, um," George stuttered suddenly. She was pretty intimidating when she glared like that. Ron was right, he thought, she can be scary, but brilliant, which was the whole point. "Uh.. I was wondering if you could help me with my History of Magic exam. I know its a couple years beyond what you're doing, but I, uh, figured you'd probably, um, know it already?"  
  
Hermione stared at him for a moment. He could feel himself turning red around the ears. This was ridiculous.  
  
"Sorry. Stupid idea. I just, uh.. Never mind." George stood up, turning to head to the dormitory stairs.  
  
"No, no..." she said, stopping him in his tracks. "I, uh.. Sure. I'll help you. I mean it is more advanced material than I'm doing, but I'll do my best."  
  
"Thanks Hermione. Um, would it be all right if I brought my stuff down now? Or are you too busy? Cuz we can do it later. Y'know, whenever..."  
  
He was babbling, which was really odd. There was definitely something about her stare that completely threw him. This was getting stupid.  
  
Hermione looked up at George. His ears were turning red, just like Ron's did when he was nervous or embarrassed. It was kind of cute, actually. Which was an odd thought, since she never really thought Ron's ear-blushing was cute. And now he was starting to really blush. She must be staring. What was getting into her?  
  
"Uh, no, right now's fine. I was just reading ahead, so I can put that off, I mean, it's not necessary."  
  
"Okay then. Well, um, let me run up and get my books. I'll just be a minute."  
  
George headed for the stairs at a near sprint. He had to get his brain back. Obviously practice had taken more out of him than he thought. This was Hermione, Ron's friend, the one Ron had a crush on. For all he knew, it was mutual and Hermione just thought of him as Ron's older brother. He had to just get a grip on himself and stop acting like a dolt. George climbed the rest of the stairs to his room chanting 'It's Just Hermione' to himself.  
  
Hermione stared after George as he practically ran from the room. She shook her head. Obviously Arithmancy had messed with her brain. It was just George, Ron's big brother. Not someone to get all flustered about. She started packing up her books into piles for later reference, leaving the History of Magic texts separate. Yes, she thought to herself, this was just her friend's brother asking her to help with his studying. Not a big deal, she repeated, nothing to get flustered about.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
When the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and its fans came piling into the common room a couple hours later, they found Hermione and George sitting in front of a pile of books nearly two feet high, with a circle of discarded parchment at their feet.  
  
"Wow," said Ron. "I don't think I've ever seen George in the same room with that many books."  
  
George shot Ron a glare, then rubbed his eyes as he unfolded his body from the couch.  
  
"Actually, little brother, I don't think I ever want to see this many books again." He turned to Hermione "Is it my imagination or does the writing get smaller as the books get older?"  
  
She smiled up at him, and several interested pairs of eyes noticed that they smiled at each other for a little longer than was necessary as she took his hand to help her to stand.  
  
"So," George looked over at his twin "how was your picnic?"  
  
"Well," Fred replied, as several people started to laugh, "I managed to get into the kitchen, and snagged a whole bunch of boxes of stuff. But when I got back to the lake, we found out I'd taken the food for someone's deathday feast. Ugh. So no picnic. And I have a feeling these clothes going to smell like rotten cabbage for weeks. Good thing these are your spare robes I'm wearing."  
  
He dodged around George's furious lunge and headed up the stairs, laughing. Ron and Harry had moved the pile of books to one side of the table and were setting up a chess board. George looked over at Hermione.  
  
"Well, looks like our study session is done for today. What do you say about another few hours tomorrow? I think I might actually be starting to get some of this."  
  
"Sure," she said. "I'll be here studying again, so just come find me after practice."  
  
"Great." He smiled at her, then collected his books and papers and headed up to the dormitory.  
  
Before Hermione could get settled with her Arithmancy books, Parvati and Lavender sat themselves on the arms of her chair.  
  
"What?" she asked, as they smiled down at her with knowing looks.  
  
"A study date with George" crooned Parvati.  
  
"Mmm... you two looked mighty cozy on the couch together," added Lavender. "Is there anything we should know?"  
  
"No, of course not? Why should there be?" Hermione could hear herself sounding defensive, but this pair's known love of all things girly and romantic put her on edge.  
  
"Well, I for one would love to spend an afternoon snuggled on a couch with one of the Weasley twins." Lavender said.  
  
"We were not snuggling!"  
  
"Okay, sure, Hermione. But I think they looked awfully close, didn't you Lavender?" Parvati asked across Hermione's head.  
  
"He certainly wasn't just looking at you like a study buddy," she said, turning back to Hermione. "And he was such a gentleman, helping you up."  
  
"You two have to stop reading those teen romances," Hermione responded. "They're rotting out your brains."  
  
"Whatever you say, Hermione." Lavender didn't seem at all offended. "But even you have to admit that he's pretty cute, if you like the mischievous type."  
  
"Well I don't! And if you don't mind, some of us have more important things to do than chatter about boys."  
  
"Fine, we're going. But don't blame us if you miss out on your chance."  
  
The two girls got up and moved towards the stairs. Harry looked over at Hermione.  
  
"C'mon Mione, ignore them. If they don't have anything to gossip about, they'll just make it up. They don't really mean anything by it."  
  
"Yeah," chimed in Ron. "As if there was anything happening there. I mean, you and my brother. Too funny."  
  
"Exactly." Hermione shook her head. "How silly. We were just studying."  
  
She looked down at the book in front of her. Just studying. That was all there was too it.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
As he entered the boys dormitory, George looked up to see two pairs of very curious eyes focused on him.  
  
"What?"  
  
Lee Jordon smirked. "Making the moves on Hermione, huh? I know the old one about opposites attracting, but the book worm?"  
  
"I wasn't making moves on her. I was just studying."  
  
Fred and Lee laughed.  
  
"Studying," Fred gasped out. "Now that's one I haven't heard before. Why on earth were you studying, brother dear?"  
  
"Well, maybe you actually believe you're going to breeze through all your NEWTs, brother dear, but I am man enough to admit that History of Magic will be my downfall. And I'm determined to let you and Ron be the Weasleys with the fewest NEWTs."  
  
"Whatever you say, George," Fred unconsciously echoed Lavender. "But I'm looking forward to saying 'I told you so' when you come to your senses."  
  
"And here I always thought that Ron was the Weasley for her," Lee added.  
  
"Would you two shut up!" George threw his books down beside his bed. "We were just studying. There was nothing else going on. As far as I'm concerned, Ron can be her Weasley, or Percy, or Charlie, or even you, Fred. I'm not interested in her that way. Okay?!?"  
  
"Wow. Okay, George. Calm down. We were just teasing." Fred was looking at his twin nervously.  
  
"Yeah, man. It was all in fun, okay. No harm, no foul," said Lee, placatingly.  
  
George flopped down on his bed with a sigh.  
  
"It's cool, guys. Sorry I overreacted. I guess I'm just so tired I'm getting crazy. I'm going catch a nap before dinner."  
  
The other boys turned to leave the room.  
  
"Oh, and Fred," George called out. "Those robes you borrowed, I stole them from your drawers. Guess you're gonna have to do some extra laundry tonight."  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
The next day Hermione came down to the common room after lunch, determined to get some extra Herbology studying in before she met with George. She spread her books out on the table and pulled out her notes, setting a fresh scroll and quill down to one side. As she tried to work through the section on cultivating and harvesting fluxweed, her mind kept drifting off topic towards thoughts of George Weasley. As much as she tried to focus on the pages before her, she kept remembering his smile as he helped her from the couch. She shook her head. Lavender and Parvati were starting to rub off on her, with all their boy craziness. This was not good. 'Focus, Hermione' she ordered herself. She returned to her books with her usual single-mindedness.  
  
An hour or so later, Hermione was so deep in her Herbology notes that she nearly leapt out of her skin at the touch of a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Woah, calm down there," George grinned down at her.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I guess I was just..." Hermione stumbled to a stop. "What I mean is, usually you're not so quiet. I just wasn't expecting..."  
  
"Sorry 'bout that. I just thought I'd be a little more polite. Didn't mean to scare you."  
  
"It's okay. At least I didn't get ink all over everything today."  
  
"Well, that's a step in the right direction, I suppose." George smiled. "So, is now a good time for you, or should I try again later?"  
  
"Um, now's fine. Everyone else probably won't be back in till dinner, so we should get a good three hours in."  
  
"Okay, I'll get my books and be right back."  
  
He headed up the stairs, leaving Hermione staring after him. He really is kind of cute, she thought, in a mussed up way. And I really shouldn't be thinking these thoughts about my friend's brother. Besides, I'm just Ron's super studious friend to him. There's nothing else there.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
They had been working for almost an hour when George threw his quill down.  
  
"I don't know about you," he said, "but my brain is seriously overloaded. I think if I tried to memorize another date, my head might explode. D'you want to run down to the kitchens and get something to eat?"  
  
"You mean break into the kitchens?"  
  
"Hermione, you know that they let us get away with it. It's not like were going to be stealing from Snape's potions cupboard or anything."  
  
George watched in fascination as Hermione started to blush, colour creeping up her face like she was one of those thermoter things that his dad had got from the Muggle hospital. It was cute, actually, though he couldn't for the life of him figure out why she was doing it.  
  
"C'mon Hermione, bend the rules a little for once," he encouraged. "It's good for your health, the excitement gives your heart exercise."  
  
"It's not that," she responded. "I mean, I've been in the kitchens before. I know that we don't really get in trouble for going down there. It was, um, well, uh, never mind."  
  
"What, did you think I was going to make you break into Snape restricted ingredients cupboard?" George teased. "I figure I'll lead you into a life of crime a little slower than that."  
  
"Well, actually, George..." Hermione was the colour of the Quidditch robes George had tossed on the chair beside them. "I, um, have broken into Snape's cupboard. But it was for a really important cause and I would never do it again and if there had been any other way..." She ran out of excuses.  
  
George was staring open-mouthed at Hermione. This 'student of the year,' if not the century, had broken one of the biggest rules. Next thing he knew she was going to confess that she'd been running around the Dark Forest unsupervised or had lied to her professors. This wasn't the Hermione he knew. This was a far more interesting girl altogether.  
  
"Well,' he finally said. "I'm very impressed. Even Fred and I haven't managed that one. This is quite something."  
  
"Please, please promise not to tell anyone. Really, George, I know that if people know it'll get back to Snape somehow and he'd... Well, he's had it out for us for years, so I can only imagine. I might get expelled."  
  
"Hey, don't worry, Mione, your secret's safe with me." George stood up from the couch and reached for her hand. "So, Milady Criminal, you want to go raid the kitchens?"  
  
She placed her hand in his and let him pull her up.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Hermione and George ran through the hallway away from the secret entrance to the kitchens. The pockets of their robes were stuffed with snacks and cookies they'd grabbed in the kitchen and hot on their heels was Mrs. Norris, meowing for all she was worth. Fortunately, Filch hadn't caught up with them by the time they rounded the final turn and flung open the door to the courtyard.  
  
Hurrying across to the gate that lead to the lake shore, George called to Hermione:  
  
"Having fun yet?"  
  
"Oh, tons," she shouted, with an edge to her voice, "nothing like a little exercise and terror to work up an appetite."  
  
"Great. I know a great little spot that Filch can't get to where we can picnic. I think I even stashed a blanket there, assuming Fred hasn't gone and messed with everything."  
  
Hermione didn't reply, but glared at his back as she panted along behind him. Obviously more studying was not on the agenda for today. Which frustrated her since she had a great deal of reading to do for Herbology, and she and George were miles away from him passing his History of Magic exam.  
  
George slowed down to a walk beside her and looked at the grumpy expression on her face.  
  
"What's making you look like you just found a vinegar flavoured bean? Can't stand to spend so long away from your books?"  
  
"Well, it's not like we're getting any work done like this. I had thought we were going to take this stuff back up and keep working. This picnic idea was not in the plan."  
  
"C'mon Mione. Take a break once in a while. It's not like the world's going to end because you spend three hours on Herbology instead of four."  
  
"I know, but..." She knew she sounded whiny, but couldn't help it.  
  
"Look, if you really don't want to do this, we can turn back and you can go study to your heart's content. I just thought you might like to take little break, get some sun, relax. You do know how to relax, right?" he teased, looking down in time to receive a glare that would have made Harry and Ron gulp.  
  
"Okay, now you're being mean. I know how to relax, George. I just think that there are a lot of more important things in life and I, for one, am determined to deal with them, not act like a care-for-nothing prankster all the time."  
  
"Woah, ow! That was a little bit harsh, Hermione. I'm not a care-for- nothing. I care about lots of stuff. I just don't let it get in the way of having fun and enjoying life. I mean, do you really enjoy all those hours you spend studying? It's not like it really counts for all that much."  
  
"Doesn't count for much?! Look, George, I think that this picnic was a bad idea. I'm just going to go back to the common room. If you feel like you want to actually get some work done, come find me."  
  
She turned and started marching in the direction of the castle. George stared at her back for a moment and then ran to grab her arm.  
  
"Hermione. I'm sorry if I made you mad. I didn't mean to insult you or anything. Whatever I said, I take it back and I'm sorry. Will you let me show you the picnic spot? It's really nice. And I promise that you can lecture me about the Troll rebellions the entire time we're there. Okay?" He looked at her, trying to see if she was still going to run from him. "I'm sorry, Mione. Just come and look at the cove. It's really beautiful. And then we can get back to the studying."  
  
Hermione stood completely still for a few seconds, then shook her arm loose of his hand. She started walking towards the lake again.  
  
"All right. I'll come. And you didn't insult me, really. I just think that school is serious, and if you're not going to take it seriously, well, it bugs me. That's all."  
  
"Got it. Serious school thoughts happening here." George smiled down at her, and after a few moments Hermione smiled back.  
  
"I doubt you ever have serious thoughts, George Weasley."  
  
"Not if I can help it."  
  
Laughing, the pair continued down the path.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
The Weasley's hidden cove was quite lovely, Hermione thought to herself as they arranged their stolen food on the blanket George had laid out. There was a small cave set in the cliff wall they had scrambled down and an expanse of sandy beach in front where a fire pit had been surrounded by stones. The water lapped quietly against the shore as a light breeze ruffled the students' hair.  
  
"I like coming here sometimes, just to sit and think. It's really peaceful, don't you find?" George was speaking quietly, as if using his usual boisterous tones would offend some unseen person.  
  
"Yeah, it's really nice." Hermione cringed at her response. Nice? That seemed a pretty lame word to describe the beauty of the place. "I mean, it's wonderful. I'm really glad that you decided to bring me here. Thank you."  
  
"Not a problem." George smoothed down the corner of the blanket beside him. "So, did you want to run through the Troll wars stuff? I think I'm starting to get it. Well, sort of."  
  
"Um, it's okay. We don't have to talk about school work, really. I'm okay with taking a break."  
  
"Great." He smiled at her. "So what shall we talk about? Quidditch?" Seeing the look on her face, he hurriedly offered "or not? How 'bout, oh I don't know. What do you talk about besides school?"  
  
"Hey, I talk about lots of stuff besides school!"  
  
"Sure you do. I just don't know what."  
  
"Look, I know you don't think so, but school is really important. And it's really important to me to do well in school because...:"  
  
"Well, because why? It's not like you have to live up to having two Head Boys in your family."  
  
"Yeah. Not many head boys in my family, cuz they're all Muggles." Hermione grabbed a custard cream and studied it intently.  
  
"So what? Do your parents get mad if you get bad marks or something? I know mine do." George smiled bitterly. "Although, I think they'd faint if I managed to pull down marks like yours. They've gotten used to the disappointment. It's a tradition in our house, yelling at the twins over their school results."  
  
"No, my parents don't expect great marks. I mean, they expect them because I get them, but they wouldn't be mad over a bad result. They're just so amazed and proud that I'm at Hogwarts. 'A witch in the family, how amazing!' 'Hermione was always destined for great things!' It's all a little overwhelming."  
  
"So there's pressure anyway, it sounds like."  
  
"Well, of course," she said, heatedly. "I'm the first witch in our family. I'm from a completely non-magical family. It's not like I can say 'the Grangers have a long history of great magical importance' or anything."  
  
"So you're trying to prove all those people who look down on Muggles that they're wrong, is that it?"  
  
"Yes! Just because my parents are Muggles doesn't mean that I'm not as good a witch as anyone else."  
  
"Of course it doesn't," George said, trying to calm her. "No one thinks that you're less of a witch because of your parents."  
  
"Yes they do," Hermione snapped. "I can see people like Snape and Malfoy watching me, waiting for me to mess up, because when I do it will prove that Muggle-borns aren't as good as pure-bloods! And so I can't make mistakes. They'll laugh at me. And I'll... I'll..."  
  
"It's okay Hermione," he interrupted. "People like Snape are going to be nasty to you no matter how well you do. They're just mean to begin with. You have to ignore them, because letting them know they bug you just makes them want to be meaner. And no one in their right mind is going to actually believe that having Muggle parents makes you any less of a witch. Some great witches have come from Muggle parents. Look at Lily Potter. She was Muggle-born and that didn't stop her from being a great witch and really respected."  
  
"George, I know all that. But it doesn't make it any easier, okay?" She looked up from her custard cream. "I have nightmares about... well, about horrible things and I'm determined that I will be the best witch that has come out of Hogwarts, and then there won't be any more talk about Mudbloods contam..."  
  
"Hey, no!" George grabbed her hands, squashing the custard cream. "I don't ever want to hear you using that term ever again! I can't believe you think so badly of yourself. I..." He was shaking with anger. "I mean that's awful. How can you possibly think of yourself that way?"  
  
Hermione refused to look at him. She stared down at their hands, at the mess of custard all over her fingers.  
  
"Hermione, look at me." George moved one hand to her chin, pulling her face up. "You can't call yourself that. It's a sick, sick word made up by a bunch of incompetent, hateful wizards who are threatened by people who are better than they are. They refuse to admit that they are just average, or below average, and so they make up ways of demeaning people who are different and often better. These people hate everyone, wizard family or not. You've heard Malfoy going on about my family, haven't you? They hate everyone. It has nothing to do with who your parents are, okay? Just remember that."  
  
She looked up into his face and managed a weak smile.  
  
"Thank you. Really, thank you. I guess I know that. It's just hard to believe it some days."  
  
"I know what you mean. Being belittled all the time can be pretty bruising to the ego, huh?" George smiled back down at her. "But we're tough, right? Tough and slightly custardy."  
  
Hermione gave a slight laugh. "Slightly custardy? I think I'm fairly seriously custardy, with you smearing it all over my chin."  
  
"Ah, but it looks great. Like icing on a cupcake... uh, just upside down and..." under her gaze he stumbled to a stop. "Okay, I'll shut up now."  
  
"Hey, don't stop." She grinned at him. "I was waiting to see where the cupcake comparison was going. Is my hair crinkly like one of those paper cups, or my eyebrows like sprinkles? Or are my eyes like two chocolate chips..." She broke off as he stuffed a jam tart into her mouth.  
  
"Watch me ever try to give you a compliment again," he growled. "Like trying to sweet talk a dragon."  
  
Hermione tried to respond, but was limited by the jammy filling in her mouth.  
  
"Anyway," George continued "all I was going for was that you were sweet and the custard made you look good enough to eat. Waste of breath now."  
  
Hermione had stopped trying to talk through the jam tart, and her cheeks were starting to colour. She was really quite cute with a bit of a blush going on, George thought, even with custard smeared across her jaw. For a mad moment he wondered how hard she'd hit him if he tried to lick it off.  
  
He shook his head, trying to return to more rational thought. Their discussion about her need to prove herself still angered him. The thought that someone as talented and incredible as Hermione thought of herself as a Mudblo... he couldn't even think it without getting furious. Perhaps the next time her saw that Malfoy brat he'd rearrange some of his facial features. Or perhaps he and Fred could come up with something worse from their stash of tricks to nasty for the joke shop. It was a very tempting thought.  
  
Hermione had managed to swallow the jam tart and was busily wiping her hands and face clean as she went over their conversation in her head. She'd never told anyone about her insecurities. And George Weasley wasn't exactly the confidant she'd had in mind for discussing them, even if she'd wanted to. Although he had made some good points, and he'd managed to make her smile. And as for what he'd said after rendering her speechless, well, that was probably just to make her forget about being upset. It wasn't as if George thought of her like that, really. He was just trying to cheer her up, she told herself, that was it.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
George and Hermione finished off the food laid out on the blanket, talking idly of this and that. Each was determined to keep the conversation light-hearted as the afternoon turned into twilight. Eventually a companionable silence fell over the couple as they leaned back on their elbows, staring out over the lake. The calm water reflected the sun as it hung low in the sky. Hermione stared out, thinking how much she'd enjoyed relaxing and getting to know the boy beside her. It had really been a wonderful few hours. Hours...  
  
"Oh grief!" She jumped up. George looked at her, puzzled. "We've been here for ages! It's got to be dinner time by now. Everyone's going to be wondering where we are, and we're going to get into a lot of trouble if we've missed supper, and..." She grabbed at the edge of the blanket and tried to pull it out from under him.  
  
"Don't worry, Mione." George stood and took the blanket from her, starting to fold it. "Dinner's not started yet. I was just about to suggest that we head back so that we don't get in trouble. I'm not completely irresponsible, you know."  
  
"Oh. I mean, great. Or sorry." Hermione looked away. "Well, thank you for bringing me here. I had a really nice time." Nice? Nice! That sounded completely stupid. "A great time. We should do this again."  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
George put the blanket back in the cave, then took her hand to lead her up the path. Hermione followed him, calling herself all sorts of names for over reacting. By the time they'd reached the top and were crossing over the lawns, she'd reached thimble-wit and was trying to come up with an insult beginning with U.  
  
"What's making you look so serious this time?" George's voice broke in on her thoughts.  
  
"What?... Oh, nothing really, just random thoughts."  
  
"Looked like you were trying to solve the problems of the universe there."  
  
"No, nothing like that, just running over what I have to do tomorrow night," she lied.  
  
"Oh, okay. I don't suppose that I figure in your plans anywhere," he asked. "Because I think I still have a lot of studying to do before I'll be remotely ready for the exam. But if you're busy, I mean, another time is fine."  
  
"No, uh, I mean yes, or..." she grimaced at her babbling. "No, I'm not too busy so yes, we can study some more, if you like."  
  
"Great! After dinner I have a team meeting, but I'm all yours after eight."  
  
He smiled down at her, and Hermione realized that she was starting to really, really like his smile and the way it made her feel warm and short of breath. She could feel herself starting to blush, again, and looked away. It was then that she noticed that they were still holding hands, which made her blush even harder. Maybe studying with him wasn't such a good idea after all. If she kept reacting to him this way she was probably going to spontaneously combust sometime in the next few days.  
  
As they walked through the main entrance of Hogwarts, Hermione noticed a group of fifth year Gryffindors standing in one corner of the courtyard. She pulled her hand from George's and turned to face him.  
  
"So," she tried to make her voice sound business-like "why don't we meet in the common room at eight. If it's too loud we can move to the library. Sound good?"  
  
"Sounds great," he replied. "See you tomorrow at eight, then." Acting on a mischievous impulse, he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks for a great afternoon."  
  
He waved at the stunned group of Gryffindors behind her and turned towards the door that lead to the Great Hall, leaving Hermione red-faced and staring after him. Before he'd even reached the doorway, he heard the students converge on Hermione, shouting questions.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Hermione felt rooted to the spot, her cheek still burning where George had kissed her. George had kissed her? Perhaps she'd slipped off into a weird fantasy land and would wake up soon. She realized this wasn't going to happen when she heard Lavender Brown's voice coming from behind her.  
  
"Hermione! How long have you two been carrying on this little secret romance?"  
  
Hermione groaned to herself. Perhaps she'd slipped into a weird nightmare world instead.  
  
"Lavender, get real." Ron's voice sounded more than a little irritable. "Hermione doesn't have a secret romance with my brother, do you Mione?"  
  
Before she could answer, Parvati cut in. "Well, I think they make a really nice couple. And I predicted this would happen, didn't I Lavender?"  
  
"Yup, just yesterday we were talking about how great you two would be together." Lavender nodded firmly.  
  
"Lavender, Parvati," Ron was starting to turn red around the ears, "they are not a couple! How could they be? Am I right, Hermione?"  
  
Hermione nodded, "Ron's right guys. George and I are not dating. I've been helping him study and he was just being... uh, friendly."  
  
"Sure," Parvati drawled, obviously not believing a word of what Hermione had said.  
  
Ron seemed perfectly willing to accept what he'd been told, though, and turned towards the door to the dining hall.  
  
"See Lavender," he said loudly. "You just read to much into it. He was being friendly."  
  
Lavender rolled her eyes as she followed the red headed boy.  
  
Harry had been standing well back from the group, and as they all moved towards the door he snagged Hermione's sleeve. He pulled her back so that they were walking several paces behind the rest of the group.  
  
"C'mon Mione, you don't have to lie to me. Is there something going on between you and George?" he asked quietly. "Because if there is, I'll break it to Ron. He's going to have to deal with you dating at some point."  
  
"And you aren't?" Hermione couldn't help herself.  
  
"Look, Mione. Don't get all offended here. You're my best friend. I love you, but I'm not interested in dating you. Of course, I do reserve the right to reject people you consider and to smack you if you decide to date some one completely icky. And I'll lock you in a closet and throw away the key if you ever consider dating a Slytherin."  
  
"Ewww - I'm about to eat dinner. Don't make me ill!" Hermione made an exaggerated grimace.  
  
Harry grinned. "But you know what I mean, right? I think that you and George would get along great, and I want you to know that if you do decide to date him, I'll support you completely. And I'll rip his heart out with my bare hands if he hurts you. Best friend privileges."  
  
"I get it, Harry." Hermione smiled at her friend as they entered the Great Hall. "Thank you. But I really don't know if he even thinks about me like that. So it might all just be theoretical."  
  
"Oh, I think it might be a little more than theoretical. I'd say from the way he's looking at you right now it's probably a lot more than just theory."  
  
Hermione glanced down the table to where the twins were sitting with their friends. George gazed back at her with a half smile on his face for a few seconds, then suddenly blushed red as a tomato and turned to hit Lee Jordan on the arm.  
  
"Yeah," Harry continued. "I'd say it's pretty much fact." 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author's Note: This fic was started before OotP, so it's set in a completely alternate version of fifth year.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
As George rushed towards the Quidditch pitch, his mind kept returning to the look on Hermione's face right after he kissed her the day before. It was quite the look, especially considering he'd only kissed her cheek. He wondered how she'd look if he kissed her properly, would she blush or turn pale, or worse, reject him completely. He was hoping that wouldn't happen. Assuming she ever let him get near enough to kiss her. She would have slapped him or something if she hadn't liked him kissing her, right? At this point he wasn't particularly sure of anything. Except that this was very probably going to be the longest team meeting of his life.  
  
And it was. The discussion of strategy bored him. He barely noted the practice times for the next week. Fred had to nudge him when Katie asked a question about chaser/beater strategy. It was sheer torture sitting there talking about moves when he could be with Hermione trying to figure out how she felt about him. Since he was starting to figure out that he was feeling something for her, much to his surprise.  
  
Generally girls his little brother's age didn't interest him. Of course the fact that the only girls that age he knew, aside from Mione, were Parvati and Lavender could have something to do with that. Gossip and giggles generally didn't interest him either. But neither did bookworms. Except Mione was more than a bookworm. She was smart and studious, yes, but she was also pretty daring and adventurous if half of what Ron said was true. And there was that talk they'd had on the beach, where she revealed a great deal of vulnerability that made George want to act all protective. Which was pretty scary since he never felt like that about anyone, except his family.  
  
The worst part, though, was the fact that when she had smiled at him after he teased her out of her bad mood it made his chest go tight. That was pretty freaky. When she had colour in her cheeks and her eyes were sparkling with energy, she was one of the prettiest girls George had ever seen. He'd never really noticed it before, but after spending so much time with her over the past two days he was seeing a whole lot of new things in Hermione.  
  
The meeting finally broke up, and George hurried towards the castle. As he walked away from the field, still wrapped in his own thoughts, he heard Harry's voice from behind him.  
  
"Hey, George, d'you have a moment?"  
  
George stopped and waited for the younger boy to catch up.  
  
"What's on your mind, Harry?"  
  
"Well, I'm note quite sure how to say this," Harry paused, then rushed on. "Are you interested in Hermione?"  
  
George stared at him. He'd thought that Ron would have been the one to challenge him, not Harry. It looked like this could be awkward.  
  
"Why are you asking?"  
  
"She's my best friend and I really don't want to see her hurt and I think that she might be interested in you and I want to make sure that you're not just playing with her and wow this is the longest sentence ever!" Harry stopped and took a breath. "Really George, I'm just wanting to know that you aren't going to hurt her, that you're either seriously interested or not interested at all. Because if you do anything to make her upset, I will beat you with your own Quidditch club. Just so you know."  
  
George was about to laugh at the ferocious look on the younger boy's face, but realized that it probably wouldn't help his cause at all.  
  
"Harry," he began, "I'm not entirely sure what I feel for Hermione, but I do know that I would never, ever knowingly hurt her. So you can stop looking at me like that."  
  
Harry laughed and relaxed. As he turned to go, George caught his arm.  
  
"There is one thing I want to ask. What is Ron going to think if I do ask Hermione on a date? Is he in love with her?"  
  
"Y'know George," Harry replied, "I'm really not sure. I think that Ron is too possessive of Hermione, but in the end he probably doesn't want to date her. It just bothers him that other people notice that his friend is a girl. Maybe if I could get him fixed up with someone else, he'd get over his belief that Mione shouldn't date."  
  
"You're as much of a match maker as Lavender and Parvati, aren't you?" George laughed.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm a lot better at it, don't you think?" Harry grinned and walked away.  
  
George stared after the younger boy, still chuckling over the thought of Harry Potter - Matchmaker. He took a deep breath. Harry had said that Hermione might return his interest, which had given him a fluttering feeling in his stomach. And if the other boy would keep Ron from blowing up over the whole thing, perhaps there was a chance he could actually explore this attraction he felt towards Hermione.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Hermione caught herself checking the clock in the Gryffindor common room for the seventh time in ten minutes. It was getting ridiculous. Ever since Harry had implied, or more accurately, flat out said that George might be interested in her, she couldn't seem to concentrate on anything else. Which was completely wreaking havoc with her attempts to finish her Potions assignment. And Potions was not a class where she could make mistakes, not with Snape looking for any possible way to take points away and embarrass her in front of the class.  
  
What a horrible man, she thought. Which lead her to thinking about how supportive and kind George had been that afternoon when she babbled out all of her fears of being less worthy than other witches. It truly was her greatest fear, that someday it would be proven that because she was of Muggle family that she wasn't as good as the everyone else. But George had talked her around and made her see that all of the horrible remarks from the Malfoy's and other people were to be ignored. And he'd teased his back into good humour and generally been really sweet for the entire afternoon. And then he'd kissed her. She looked up at the clock for the eighth time. It had been more than two minutes since the last time she'd thought of the kiss. This was definitely an improvement.  
  
Since she wasn't getting any Potions work done, Hermione shoved aside her books and put a scrap piece of parchment on the table in front of her. She picked up her quill and started to make a list, as she always did when there was a tough puzzle to work through. On one side of the paper were the reasons she shouldn't be interested in George: Prankster; Joker; Never takes anything seriously. She thought about that last one, then crossed it out. He'd looked very serious when he had told her to ignore all the horrible people who called her a Mudblood. Next was Quidditch-crazy. Which also got crossed out, since it wasn't fair to use that when her two best friend were also mad about Quidditch. The line that said Ron's Brother stayed, though, and was underlined several times. That could be a real problem, she thought. Depressed by the exercise, she turned the parchment over and started a new list.  
  
His smile; his laugh; great conversation; really understanding; kind; fun to be with; ear-blushing. The last one seemed a little ridiculous, but she didn't want to cross it out. The ear-blushing that looked so silly on Ron was completely appealing on his older brother. Deciding to leave it, she started to add 'smart,' which seemed appropriate. George was smart. He just used it differently from her, with his inventions for the joke shop and quick one-liners. She bent her head over the list to keep writing when a voice made her jump.  
  
"Whatcha writing?" Ron's voice seemed very loud. "Is it Potions? Cuz I'm completely stuck and could really use some help, Mione."  
  
She pulled her potions book over top of the list.  
  
"Uh, no. Sorry Ron, not Potions, just making up a list of stuff I need my parents to send me from home." She could feel herself blushing at the lie. "But I could try to help you with the homework."  
  
"Great! So I'm completely stuck on the third step..."  
  
Hermione lost track of what Ron was saying. Most of the Quidditch team had just walked into the room, but George wasn't with them. Neither was Harry, she noticed, which made her groan.  
  
"What? Was that the wrong idea. Cuz it seemed to make sense with the flobberworm pus to counter..."  
  
"No no, Ron, it's fine, I just thought of something uh, I, uh need from home."  
  
Ron looked at her with confusion, but kept on with his potion recipe. Hermione half listened as she thought of ways of killing her best friend. If Harry was talking to George about her, she was going to have to hurt him in ways he couldn't contemplate. He'd have to suffer for days for embarrassing her like that.  
  
"Okay, what's wrong with the idea of the juvenile mandrake root for the fifth problem? It seemed to make lots of sense."  
  
"Huh?" Hermione had no idea what Ron was talking about.  
  
"You glared at me. I thought it was the right idea, you know, to counteract mild paralysis?"  
  
"Uh, sure Ron. I'm sorry, I was thinking of something else. But sounds good, I guess, yeah."  
  
"Mione, you totally aren't paying any attention to me. I'm going to go and see what Seamus and Neville think. Maybe they'll listen to me." Ron picked up his books and stomped off.  
  
"Sure, Ron."  
  
Hermione continued to stare at the door. The next person through was Harry, alone. She let out her breath. It was okay. He'd probably just taken a different route from the rest of the team. It also meant that George would be along at any moment. Hermione started to move her books around, pulling out the list she'd been making and sticking it near the back of her potions textbook. She then pulled out her assignment and stared at it intently. Maybe she'd be able to get somewhere before George arrived.  
  
~~~~~  
  
She had barely started to figure out what the assignment involved when someone tugged at her hair. She looked up into George's green eyes.  
  
"Hey Mione, studying hard as usual, I see. Whatcha working on?" He sat down on the arm of her chair, leaning down to look at the papers on her lap. "Ah yes, the famous improper petrifacus curse. A good brain-teaser that one."  
  
"You know the answer? I mean, you remember the assignment?" Hermione looked up at him eagerly. "I can't seem to get a handle on it. I mean, there's so many different options, but they all have bad side effects."  
  
"Well, it was years ago that I read this, but as far as I can recall, its really simple. If you change out the flaxweed in a revivitas elixir for mandrake it should do it." He shrugged. "But you might want to check that. It's been ages."  
  
Hermione was flipping pages and comparing sections of her textbooks. She closed the book, finally, and stared at him. "How on earth did you know that off the top of your head? Did you partially petrify someone recently? I mean, where did that answer come from?"  
  
"So I'm right?" Hermione nodded. "Well, Potions is a breeze. I mean, most of the ingredient interactions are fairly predictable if you look at their base properties. And that one was really simple, just a changing an awakening ingredient for a de-paralyzing one. Stop staring at me like I just invented a self-writing essay."  
  
"Sorry. I'm just amazed that you know so much about potions. It doesn't seem..."  
  
"What, like I pay attention and learn things in school?" He stood up. "Well, actually, I do. I happen to be really good at Potions and Charms and Herbology. How else do you think I can create all those jokes and pranks? It's the other stuff that I don't care about. And just because I don't get as many OWLs or NEWTs as my brilliant brothers doesn't mean I'm an idiot. If you think that, you really don't know much about me at all."  
  
"George, sit down." Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him back onto the arm of the chair. "Look, I don't think you're an idiot. I never did. I just assumed that you didn't really apply yourself in any classes." He glared at her. "That sounded wrong. What I meant was, I didn't know there were subjects that you were such an expert at. I'm just starting to figure out that lots of my assumptions about you were wrong, okay. So don't be mad, please."  
  
He looked down into her pleading eyes. This girl had an amazing knack for getting under his skin. George knew that most people thought he was hopeless at school. It wasn't as though it was common knowledge that he and Fred were top of their classes in a select few subjects. But that Hermione could think he was a complete incompetent at school really bothered him.  
  
"I'm not mad, Hermione," he finally replied. "I should be used to it. Most people think I'm an idiot. I'm just a bit touchy about it sometimes."  
  
"Hey, you have every right to be mad. I should have figured out that you're pretty smart, just by the stuff that you've invented. And I shouldn't have assumed that just because you need help in History of Magic that you need it in the other classes too. I mean, I never really got the hang of Divination."  
  
"Yeah, who does?" George laughed. He put a hand over his eyes and whispered mysteriously "I see... a future where ... stuff happens... to people..."  
  
Hermione started laughing. George kept making vague predictions in a thin wispy voice that was frighteningly similar to Professor Trelawney's. By the time he stopped, the two were leaning against each other and gasping for breath.  
  
"Oh man," Hermione finally managed. "I don't think I've laughed that hard in weeks. Maybe not since Ron tried to bewitch his freckles and ended up with rainbow spots across his face."  
  
"Hey, what's wrong with freckles?" George pretended to take offense  
  
"Nothing at all. But I guess Ron doesn't like his, since he tried to magic them away. That'll be the last time he points his wand at his face, definitely."  
  
"Did you know that you have freckles, Mione?" George's voice had softened, and he was leaning over her.  
  
"Really?" Hermione felt a bit breathless. "Where?"  
  
"Right here," he drew his finger across the bridge of her nose, "in a little line. Like a constellation, or a galaxy."  
  
"You're stargazing on my nose?" she asked, pulling her head away from his hand. He was giving her shivers and she wasn't sure she wanted this to be happening in the common room.  
  
"Of course." George moved back, sensing her change of mood. "If you look closely at Fred's left cheek you can see Leo."  
  
"I'll have to trust you on that one. Or ask Angelina."  
  
"Good plan." He stood up. "Speaking of plans, do we want to study here, or move to the library? I vote library myself, but it's up to you."  
  
"Library sounds great. Let me drop off the stuff I don't need and I'll meet you back here."  
  
"All right. I'll get my books and meet you in ten minutes." He smiled at her and tapped her nose. "Stargirl."  
  
Hermione looked down at her books, and when she got the courage to look up again, George was gone. She stood and started to pick up her things. From across the room, Harry looked up from the chess board and smiled. Things were shaping up quite nicely, he thought to himself.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Hermione lead George to a quiet corner of the library she had claimed as her own. It was tucked away near the restricted section, under a dusty window. The table under the window was hardly big enough to hold all their books, and its two chairs were both on the same edge, as it was wedged between bookshelves. It was quiet, however, and there was little chance of being disturbed, as few students were interested in the books on Muggle accounting and publications from the Ministry of Magic's department of standards and regulations for imports. As George looked at the material on the shelves around him, he shook his head in wonder.  
  
"I think the only person who could possible care about any of this stuff is my brother Percy. And it might be a little dull even for him."  
  
"Yeah, you could write your name in the dust on most of these books. Which is why I like it here: no interruptions and no one would ever think of looking for me back here."  
  
"Very sensible, Mione. So here we are for some serious uninterrupted school work. Oh joy!" He grimaced.  
  
"Hey, you can't pull that one anymore. Not after you let me in on your scholastic abilities."  
  
"Damn. Knew that would come back to haunt me."  
  
"George, be serious. Look at it this way: the sooner we get through this section, the sooner you can go wreak havoc with Fred and Lee."  
  
"Ah, but I wish to prolong our precious moments together." With one hand on his heart and one stretched towards Hermione, George attempted to look love struck. Since Hermione started giggling before he finished speaking, he gave up.  
  
"Okay," he said. "I'll give serious a try. But be warned, Mione. It does strange things to me."  
  
"I'm trembling in my shoes. Now would you pull out your notes and get to work."  
  
"Slave-driver," he accused.  
  
"Slacker," she shot back.  
  
"Tyrant."  
  
"Goof-off."  
  
"Witch"  
  
"Yeah, and?" She grinned at him, enjoying their play fighting.  
  
"You have the most incredible eyes."  
  
It was out of his mouth before he thought. Hermione stared at him, shocked. Trying to regain ground, George opened his text book and stared at the page intently.  
  
"I didn't mean to say that. It just slipped out. Ignore me, I'm an idiot."  
  
"No, you're not!" It was quiet but forceful.  
  
"Look, Mione, I really shouldn't have said that. I'm here to study, not flirt with you. So can we just get to the studying? I promise not to say anything stupid."  
  
"Okay. Let's study."  
  
George turned his focus to the books before him. He couldn't believe he'd said that. It was true, he thought, but completely inappropriate. Even if Harry was right and Hermione did return his interest, he really should be a little more graceful about the whole thing.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Hermione kept her eyes on the book in front of her. It was really hard not to glance over at George, but she was afraid that if she met his eyes she'd blush so hard she'd catch fire. He'd said he thought she had incredible eyes, and he'd admired her freckles earlier. Her mind was still lingering on the kiss the previous afternoon. It was a bit overwhelming. She snuck a glance at him as he studied the book before him. His hair was falling over his eyes, and the freckles on his pale skin stood out strongly. He really was good looking, she had to admit. And the more time she spent with him, the more interesting and enjoyable she found his company. This little tutoring assignment had certainly turned into something unexpected.  
  
"So the International Warlock Convention is important?" George looked up and caught Hermione staring at him.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"This convention thing, it was important, or do I just have to remember the year they started doing it?"  
  
"Um, I think that if you remember the year it was founded that should be fine. I don't think they ever actually accomplished anything."  
  
"Great. That's a relief, though not a surprise." George looked over at Hermione. "So why were you staring at me? Do I have dirt on my face? Or were you trying to find constellations in my freckles?"  
  
"Oh, uh, no dirt. And I didn't notice any constellations, but I haven't looked very hard. Um, just blanked out there for a moment, I guess." It sounded pretty stupid to her, but George seemed to accept it.  
  
"'Kay. Well, lets move on to the next exciting event in this book. Which looks like... What are you doing?"  
  
Hermione had slammed the book in front of her shut. She turned to face George.  
  
"Okay. I'm going to say this really fast so that I don't chicken out and so that if I completely make a fool of myself at least its quick." She took a deep breath. "Harry says he thinks you might like me and I think I might like you and I wanted to know if I was right or if Harry was right and I made a list of why it might be right so you can cut me off at any time now..."  
  
George put a hand over her mouth. When she stopped talking, he took his hand from her mouth and used it to hold her chin.  
  
"Harry's right. And I hope that you're right. And I really hope that you'll let me do this."  
  
He tugged on her chin and moved towards her. When his lips were barely an inch from hers, he whispered "Is this all right?"  
  
Hermione didn't respond, she just closed her eyes. George closed the distance between them and brushed his lips against hers. He felt her hand move to touch his arm and moved his lips again, deepening the kiss a little. When she tilted her head and slid her hand up his arm, he nipped at her lips with his and slid his hand from her chin along her jaw and into her hair. Hermione sighed against his mouth and crowded closer. The kiss continued for what seemed like ages, until a voice on the other side of the shelves startled them into awareness of where they were.  
  
"So I'm hoping that means everyone was right," George said quietly.  
  
Hermione looked up at him, noticing that his breathing seemed to be as fast as hers was, and that there was a flush on his cheeks that matched what she felt like. It was also obvious she'd been running her hands through his hair, as it stood up from his head in places. Reaching out, she smoothed it down.  
  
"Don't want people to think we've been up to something we shouldn't, right Mione?" George moved his head away from her hand.  
  
"Nah, it's just that I think you're cuter when you don't look like a haystack."  
  
"You think I'm cute?" He sounded surprised.  
  
"Fishing for complements, George?" she laughed. "I thought you had enough Quidditch groupies to tell you how good looking you are."  
  
"No," he growled, though amused. "I just didn't know you thought I was cute. I supposed I had managed to attract you with my boyish charm."  
  
She laughed even harder at that.  
  
"Hey," he said, offended, "what's wrong with my boyish charm?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing. It was just a funny remark." She smiled up at him. "You make me laugh so easily. It's really great."  
  
"Now there's a reassuring thing to hear from a girl: 'you make me laugh.'"  
  
"No really, it's good, "she said, trying to reassure him. "I mean its great, that I can relax and be silly with you. I like it."  
  
He smiled down at her and brushed a lock of hair back behind her ear. Hermione shivered as he slid his finger along the curve of her ear and along her jaw.  
  
"Well, I'm glad that I can help you relax, Mione. It's not good to be tense and serious all the time. Gives you gray hair."  
  
"Hey, I haven't got gray hair!"  
  
"I know, I know, just teasing. C'mon, lets get through this next section and then we can go raid the kitchen again."  
  
"Promise we won't have to run this time? Cuz I don't know if I can handle the hundred yard dash with all these books."  
  
"No running, I swear," he said. "At this hour Filch is probably too busy dreaming up new detention punishments to bother patrolling the halls." He ran his fingers over her cheek one more time, then turned back to the books on the table. "So these laws on Magical Creatures from 1317, d'you think I'm going have to know them for the exam?"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Half an hour later, Hermione and George stood in front of the painting that lead to the Gryffindor common room. As they waited for the Fat Lady to return to her frame, George turned to Hermione.  
  
"So, are we going to tell anyone about what's going on? I mean, since we don't really know what's going on. Maybe we shouldn't mention anything yet."  
  
Hermione looked up at him, biting her lip. "That makes sense. Cuz we haven't actually even gone on a date or anything."  
  
"Well, that's easily fixed." He put down the books he was holding and took her hands in his. "Hermione, would you like to go on a date with me on Friday?"  
  
She paused and stared at her feet. George felt his heart stop. She wasn't going say no, was she? After their chats and that kiss in the library he'd thought she was as interested as he was. He held his breath.  
  
"Well, George," she said finally, "yes. Yes, I'll go on a date with you on Friday. And any other day you want."  
  
George gave a whoop that brought the Fat Lady rushing into the frame.  
  
"Yes dears?" she said breathlessly. "Sorry to keep you waiting. I was just..."  
  
"Don't worry about it, ma'am," George cut in. "I didn't mean to surprise you. It's just that Hermione just agreed to go out with me and I'm a little excited."  
  
"Well, isn't that nice for you," she said. "Do you want to go in, or should I leave you two alone for a bit?"  
  
"Oh no," Hermione said hurriedly. "It's okay. Fizzibub."  
  
"Thank you dear."  
  
The painting swung open, and George and Hermione picked up their things and stepped into the Gryffindor common room. It was mostly empty, but Harry and Ron were sitting at a table working on a class project, and Lee and Fred were on the couch arguing about some arcane Quidditch rule. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief when she realized that Lavender and Parvati were nowhere to be seen, since they would have made it impossible to break the news in a calm manner.  
  
"So, brother," said Fred, breaking off from his discussion with Lee, "how goes the studying. Any chance you might pass this exam?"  
  
"What, and break his perfect record of being the worst History of Magic student in our class?" Lee questioned. "Hermione's smart, but this is going take more than a few study sessions."  
  
"Well, guys, I'll have you know that Mione's doing a great job, and some of this stuff is actually sticking in my head. I wouldn't be surprised if I do better than the both of you," George shot back. "Unless the exam's entirely about obscure Quidditch practices."  
  
As Lee and the twins sniped at each other, Hermione moved to where Harry and Ron were working. The table they were sitting at was littered with parchments, books and quills. Harry looked up as Hermione pulled a chair close to the table and sat.  
  
"So, Mione, how was the study date?"  
  
Ron snorted from where he was bent over a scroll. Hermione was glad he didn't look up to see the blush she was sure was creeping up her cheeks. Harry certainly did notice the blush and grinned at Hermione.  
  
"Very effective," she said, "if you want to know. I think that George is finally getting the hang of History of Magic."  
  
"That'll be the day," Ron muttered from his pile of papers.  
  
"Ron, it's true. Your brother's smart, and he's making an effort to apply himself. I'm sure he'll end up having no problems at all with the exam."  
  
"S'allright, Mione." Ron raised his head "George doesn't need you defending him. What?" He stared at his friends as they both started laughing.  
  
"Nothing, Ron," Harry gasped. "Just maybe you should go look in a mirror."  
  
It looked as though Ron had dipped his hand in his ink pots at one point, as he had smudgy finger marks on his cheeks, nose and forehead. Hermione couldn't help thinking he looked like one of the blotch and dribble paintings her parents had up in their waiting room, with the blue, black and red ink over his pre-existing freckles.  
  
As Ron ran from the room, with the twins and Lee shouting cosmetic advice at his back, Harry turned to Hermione.  
  
"So, Mione," he asked, "what was that little blush earlier all about? Did you have a nice study date, or what?"  
  
"Well, um.." Hermione looked at her hands, not quite sure what to say. "See, umm... he-kissed-me-and-we're-going-out-on-Friday." It came rushing out as one long word. When Harry didn't say anything, she looked up to see her friend grinning at her.  
  
"That's great, Mione. I'm really glad for you. And, like I said the other day, I totally support you. D'you want me to run interference with Ron for a while. Or are you guys going with the secret romance bit?"  
  
"Uh... I really don't know, Harry. I don't think we're being all secretive. I mean we're supposed to go on a date Friday. So no secrets. But yeah, maybe if you could tell Ron. That would be helpful. Cuz he's not going to take it well, is he?"  
  
"No, Mione, I'd have to say that Ron isn't going to take it well at all."  
  
~~~~~  
  
George sat with Lee and Fred, half concentrating on the debate over the validity of teaching the Gryffindor Chasers the Hawkshead Attacking Formation with the other half of his thoughts on Hermione, wondering what she and Harry were giggling about on the other side of the room. He knew better than to be jealous of Potter, who had encouraged the whole Hermione situation in the first place. But he really wanted to go over and make it obvious to everyone in the room that he'd managed to convince the smartest girl in the house to date him.  
  
"George? George?" A hand waved in front of his face.  
  
"Huh? Yeah?" He focused on Lee and Fred, who were smirking at him.  
  
"So, not interested in Hermione, are we?" Fred asked, with sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Perhaps it's Potter who's got you drooling down your robes?"  
  
"What? Yes. Or no. I mean... Okay, don't tell Ron guys, but I, uh, well, I'm going out with Hermione on Friday."  
  
"Yes!" Fred leapt from the couch. "You so owe me 5 sickles."  
  
"I what?" George looked up at his brother.  
  
"Not you, moron," Lee smacked him on the back of the head. "Me, I owe him. I figured it would take you at least another week before you asked her out. Katie said that you were too shy to make your move for at least another three sessions. She's going to owe me for this."  
  
"You guys had bets? And Katie was in on it? Does the whole house know?"  
  
"No, man, just the team." Lee reassured him.  
  
"Oh, and most of the rest of the seventh years." Fred put in. "And I think that Ginny and her friends kinda figured it out. So that means that most of the third and fourth years."  
  
"Arg!" George growled. "It is completely impossible to keep secrets at this school."  
  
"Although there's one thing you don't have to worry about, brother dear."  
  
"What's that, brother dear?"  
  
"At least little Ronnikins lives with his head so high in the clouds, he hasn't figured it out yet. It'll probably take him weeks."  
  
"Oh man..." George groaned, dropping his head into his hands. He'd forgotten about the Ron aspect.  
  
Fred and Lee headed out of the common room to settle their debt and inform their girlfriends of the situation. As they left, Hermione and Harry joined George on the couch.  
  
"George," Hermione said, "Harry may have a bit of a plan for breaking things gently to Ron. D'you want to hear?"  
  
"Not really," he said, not moving his head.  
  
"C'mon, George, buck up," said Harry. "It's not going to be that bad. I just figure we'll go with my original plan. Fix Ron up with someone else, so that he's too busy being all moony to even get mad at you guys. You two just have to be kinda subtle for a little while, until we work it out."  
  
"Harry," George lifted his head to glare at the younger boy. "What we need to do is get you a girlfriend so you'll stop playing matchmaker."  
  
"Either that or we need to fix him up with Parvati, so they can work together," Hermione put in with a grin.  
  
"Euyugh!" George exclaimed, laughing. "It would be cruel to unleash that on the world."  
  
"I'd get offended, but I really don't care." Harry grinned at his friends. "But I'm serious about this Ron thing. I think it's pretty much the only way to get him over watching Hermione date. Remember the Krum thing last year - he did not deal well."  
  
"Okay, Harry, we're in on the plan," agreed Hermione. "So I suppose the question now is, who?"  
  
"Well, that one I'm not so sure about," admitted Harry. "Why don't I quiz Ron tonight and maybe you can ask the girls if anyone's interested. I'm sure we'll come up with some candidate."  
  
George shivered. "Sounds awfully cold-blooded. I'm glad you let Hermione and I stumble into this all on our own. Poor Ron."  
  
Harry smiled as he stood. "Yeah well, sometimes the clueless have to be helped along. Even you two needed a little nudge. G'night guys."  
  
He headed for the stairs, leaving George and Hermione alone.  
  
There was an awkward moment, then George slung his arm around Hermione's shoulders and pulled her closer to his side. He smiled down at her and used his free hand to tilt up her chin.  
  
"So, Mione," he asked quietly. "Regrets yet? Gonna back out now that the whole world has decided to run our relationship for us?"  
  
"No." She shook her head slightly. "No, definitely not. If anything, this convinced me that I'm for sure interested in dating you. If I'm willing to meddle with Ron's love-life to keep my own the way I want it, I must be serious." She smiled up at George.  
  
"Good to hear."  
  
He leaned down slowly and kissed the tip of her nose. Hermione's eyes, which had closed expecting his kiss, flew open. She looked at him, puzzled.  
  
"Well, those freckles have been calling out for a kiss since I first saw them," he said, pretending to be defensive. She snorted softly, making him grin. "Ah, Mione, such a little lady. Good thing I'm not interested in your manners."  
  
"Shut up, Weasley," she growled softly. "Kiss me, already."  
  
"Demanding, demanding..."  
  
Hermione leaned forward and cut him off with a kiss. George's eyes closed with the surprise and he turned his focus to kissing her, gently, carefully. He tangled one hand in her hair, as the other stroked the side of her neck. Hermione's hands slipped up his chest and into his hair, pulling him closer to her. George's eyes snapped open again when he felt Hermione's tongue flick against his lips. She must have felt his response, since she pulled back slightly and wouldn't meet his eyes.  
  
"Sorry," she said quietly. "I didn't mean to be pushy, just..."  
  
"No, no, "he soothed her. "I was just surprised. I guess I didn't think that you'd kissed before."  
  
"Was I doing it wrong?"  
  
"No, not at all. I guess I just have to stop underestimating you. Although I'm thinking you didn't learn that from a book," he teased.  
  
Hermione blushed. "No. There was a boy, last summer. I grew up with him. We figured that since neither of us had ever been kissed, maybe we should try it. So we knew what to do. It was just a stupid thing, not like I liked him or anything. And we only did it the one time, so..."  
  
He laid a finger across her lips.  
  
"You don't have to explain, Hermione. I really don't care. As long as when you're with me, you only kiss me, I'm not really picky about who else you've kissed. Well, maybe if you'd been making out with Malfoy..."  
  
"Euch!" she giggled. "You and Harry have the sickest minds. Malfoy, fah!"  
  
"See, made you laugh."  
  
She smiled and curled up against his shoulder.  
  
"Yes, you did. It's kinda amazing how you can do that. I guess I'll have to keep you around so you can tease me out of my moods on bad days, huh?"  
  
"I hope I'll be around on more than just your bad days, Mione."  
  
"I hope so too."  
  
She tucked her head in the crook of his neck and he leaned his cheek against her hair; they sat in comfortable silence, watching the fire. When Harry crept down later to retrieve one of his books, he found the couple still curled up against each other, sleeping soundly. He smiled to himself and snuck away. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author's Note: This fic was started before OotP, so it's set in a completely alternate version of fifth year.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
As Hermione walked into the girls dormitory Thursday evening, she steeled herself for the conversation ahead. It wasn't so much that she was afraid as that she was, well, actually yeah, afraid. The thought of asking the giggle twins for fashion and hair advice was definitely intimidating, especially since she knew that there were going to be questions as to why she wanted to look so nice. To be putting herself through this was yet another sign of her determination to date George, she thought.  
  
"Hey Hermione," called Lavender as Hermione entered.  
  
"Hey Lavender." Hermione paused to drop her books by her bed, then kept walking towards the other girl's part of the room. "Umm... Lavender, could I ask you something?"  
  
Lavender looked up from the book she'd been reading, confusion visible on her face.  
  
"Uh, sure. What?"  
  
"Well, I was, uh, wondering if you could, um, show me some of your cosmetics charms" stuttered Hermione. "Like the one for making your hair go all smooth and wavy."  
  
"Well, sure, yeah! Cool." Lavender tossed her book onto the floor and moved towards her dresser. "But why? I mean, why this sudden interest in your appearance? If you don't mind me asking."  
  
"Don't mind?" asked Hermione. "I wouldn't have thought that would stop you." Lavender turned back to glare at her. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to be rude, but..."  
  
"But you think I'm nosy and pushy, right?" She had stopped rummaging through the dresser and was glaring at Hermione.  
  
"Well, you and Parvati are big gossips, and you do like to know everybody's business, and I just thought..." Hermione trailed off as the brunette sat down on her bed with a sigh.  
  
"Yeah, you just thought that I was going to bug you until I learned all your secrets, I know." She shook her head. "I'm not really like that. I mean, I like a good gossip, and I like to know what's going on, but I'm not as empty headed as you think. Just because I'm not studying 24/7 like you are doesn't mean I'm brainless."  
  
"I know. I mean, I should have known. I'm sorry, Lavender. I really didn't mean to offend you."  
  
"It's okay. I'm just a little sensitive right now, I guess." Lavender sighed once more, then shook her head and jumped up. "But we have more important things to think about, like getting you looking your stunning best."  
  
Hermione watched in awe as the other girl started pulling jars and bottles and sachets and a whole variety of funny looking brush things out of the top drawer of her dresser. Lavender hummed and muttered to herself as she sorted through the various cosmetics and potions, every now and then glancing up at her amazed friend. Eventually she tossed a last handful of small pots back into her dresser and turned to Hermione.  
  
"So, what's the plan? Are we going for date night wow 'em look, or simply an everyday routine? Because there is a big difference. And if you know where the date's going to be, that would help." She paused for a moment. "I mean, if it is a date."  
  
"Yeah," admitted Hermione, blushing slightly. "It's a date."  
  
"Oooo! Cool." Lavender clapped her hands. "With who? Harry? George? Not Ron?"  
  
"No, not Ron." Hermione grinned at the thought. "It's with George. I'm not sure what we're doing, but yeah, we're going on a date."  
  
Lavender moved towards Hermione, paused, and then reached out and hugged her anyway.  
  
"I'm so glad for you! You two are pretty great together. I mean, from what I've seen while you've been studying. And the first of us to really start dating. This is so cool. I can't wait to tell..."  
  
"You can't tell anyone," Hermione interrupted her mid-flow. "We've decided to keep things low profile until Harry can break to news to Ron. Cuz we're thinking he might be upset."  
  
Lavender sighed. "Yeah, I can see that. I mean, the boy is hopelessly in love with you, isn't he. Idiot." She blushed slightly. "Sorry, not an idiot for being in love with you, but, uh, um, well, just an idiot."  
  
"Yeah," agreed Hermione. "He's a bit of a twit, isn't he? Sweet, but a twit."  
  
"Yeah, an adorable little twit." Lavender turned to her selection on the bed and continued in a more business like tone. "So, do we want to start with hair, or with face?"  
  
Hermione answered Lavender's questions vaguely, submitting to being placed on a stool by the window and having her hair tugged this way and that. In her mind, though, she was running over the last part of their conversation, trying to decide if Lavender had been implying that she was interested in Ron. It did seem that way. Which meant that this would be great for the 'hook Ron up to get him out of the way' plan. She decided to do some more digging, although she wasn't quite sure where to start. Well, the best place to start was with the obvious.  
  
"So Lavender, who do you think is the cutest boy in our house?"  
  
Lavender stared at Hermione blankly, as though she'd just sprouted a second head. Hermione reached up to touch her scalp gingerly, in case the potion that had just been applied to her hair had caused just that result. Since there was no extra bits there, she decided to try again.  
  
"I mean, I'm obviously biased, but I think that the Weasley boys are the best looking."  
  
Again Lavender stared at her in silence, then shook her head as though to clear it.  
  
"Okay," she said cautiously. "I'm confused. You want to talk about boys? You, Hermione, want to discuss boys?"  
  
"Yeah. I figure since I'm dating one, maybe I should, um, talk about them" she finished lamely.  
  
Lavender snorted. "Hermione, I'd have to say that was the stupidest excuse I've ever heard. But if you want to talk boys, why don't we give it a shot."  
  
"Great." Hermione beamed at the other girl. "So, as I said who do you think is the cutest boy in the house?"  
  
"Pffft, I don't know. I mean, I have to agree that the twins are really cute, but obviously now they're both taken." She tugged Hermione's hair gently and grinned at her.  
  
"Well, what about the guys in our year? Like Dean or Seamus or Ron?"  
  
It wasn't subtle, Hermione thought, but subtle wasn't working.  
  
"Umm..."Lavender tilted her head to one side. "Well, Dean's okay. Seamus, he's a little short for me, plus he has a girlfriend, I think."  
  
"Yeah? Who?"  
  
"Oh, some Hufflepuff girl. Can't remember her name, you'd have to ask Parvati." She paused, reaching for a new pot of eye shadow. "I can't believe this. Are you gossiping?"  
  
Hermione giggled. "I guess I am. And I giggled. Something in that hair potion is rotting my brain."  
  
"Hey!" Lavender pulled a mock-offended face. "I'll have you know that gossiping and giggling is a perfectly healthy outlet of the stress of being a teenage girl. So there."  
  
Hermione laughed again, then returned to her original mission.  
  
"Okay, so since we're on the gossip train, how about the other guys our year: Harry, Neville, Ron?"  
  
Lavender looked thoughtful as she brushed shadow across Hermione's eyelids.  
  
"Well, I suppose Harry's kinda cute, in a messy way. But I just never thought of him that way. And Neville. Well, Neville's just Neville. He's like the klutzy brother I never had."  
  
"I know what you mean," said Hermione. "He's sweet, but a doofus. Which leaves Ron. What do you think of Ron?"  
  
This was starting to be like pulling teeth, she thought, as she tried to keep at least one eye open while Lavender attacked her with make-up brushes. Her hard work paid off, though, as the other girl started to blush faintly at the third mention of Ron's name. Hermione had to shut her eyes immediately after she noticed the blush when Lavender came at her with what looked like a pencil.  
  
"Well, Ron, he's... Okay, yeah, I think he's cute" she admitted. "But he's totally into you, Mione. He wouldn't notice another girl if she hit him upside the head with a broomstick."  
  
Lavender stopped fussing with Hermione's face and sat staring at her hands as they lay in her lap. Hermione grinned, then assumed a sympathetic expression. Feeling a little awkward, she reached out and patted the other girl's hand.  
  
"Don't worry Lav, I'd bet that all Ron needs is a little push. Y'know, just open his eyes a little. And then he'll forget all about me."  
  
"Sure," Lavender snorted. "Yeah, like he's going to be interested in me. I'm not exactly the great adventurer you are, or a brain. I mean, all I know is cosmetics and gossip. Not exactly much competition there."  
  
"Hey, hey," Hermione protested. "You're great at this cosmetics thing. And really, there's nothing wrong with the gossiping. And I bet that if you and Ron spent some time together, you'd find there were lots of things you could talk about. I mean, if I managed to find something in common with George "dung bomb" Weasley, I bet you'll have no problems with Ron. At least he's sane sometimes."  
  
Lavender finally looked up and grinned. "Sometimes? Barely ever." She stood up and took Hermione's hand. "C'mon, enough of this mopey girl talk. Come see the miracles I have worked."  
  
Hermione followed Lavender to the mirror in the corner of the room, her eyes closed as instructed. When Lavender told her to open her eyes, she gasped with surprise. Her hair was lying in smooth waves, all it's usual frizz completely gone. The powders and pencils Hermione had been sure would make her look like a raccoon had simply accented the shape and deep chocolate shade of her eyes. There was a hint of colour on her cheeks and her lips looked natural, but different, more there, she finally decided.  
  
"Wow!" she said when she'd absorbed everything. "You're amazing at this, Lavender. Wow! I'm really, really impressed. Can you do this again for tomorrow? Wow."  
  
Lavender smiled at her in the mirror.  
  
"Sure I can. It's really not that much. You don't have to get all excited."  
  
"No, seriously, Lav, this is pretty incredible. You really know your stuff. Can you show me how to do this? And tell me where to get all this stuff?"  
  
"Yeah, it's easy. Although I actually made almost all of the stuff I used on you. But I can just make you some of your own."  
  
"You made this stuff? You know how to make all these things?" Hermione turned to stare at the other girl, amazed.  
  
"Yeah," Lavender shrugged. "S'easy. I just took some basic potions and reworked them. Not much."  
  
"Not much?" Hermione stared. "This is a real talent. How come everyone's surprising me these days? This stuff is really impressive Lavender, really it is. You could start up your own line of products like this, wow."  
  
"Well, actually," admitted Lavender. "I'd kinda thought of doing that. I mean, starting a make-up and hair shop, like a salon, when I finished here. But that's not exactly the kind of ambition to admit here, now is it."  
  
Hermione had to agree. If Lavender had mentioned the idea before Hermione had seen her working her skills, she would have probably laughed it off. But now... Hermione tried to reassure the other girl and encourage her, but Lavender just laughed.  
  
"Look, you can say all you want, but it doesn't change the fact that only big brains like you, or adventurers like Harry, get taken really seriously around here. But I'm okay with that. I'm happy with where I am. You don't need to reassure me. But thanks."  
  
She smiled, moved to her bed and started to return her cosmetics to the dresser.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
After further discussion, the two girls agreed that they would save the unveiling of the "New Hermione" until the following evening, so when Hermione ran down the stairs to the common room, she was make-up free and had tied her hair up tightly to hide its new look. She was hoping to talk to Harry about what she had learned about Lavender, but he was deeply involved in a game of chess with Ron, so instead she moved towards the fireplace, where the twins, Lee, Angelina and Katie were sitting. Although in Fred and George's case it was more like sprawling, she thought to herself.  
  
"Hey guys," she said as she approached the couches.  
  
"Hel-lo Her-mi-o-ne," chorused Fred and Lee.  
  
She laughed and asked "Do they plan these things?"  
  
"Very possibly. It's not as though they spend their time worrying about useless things like school or anything" answered Angelina, earning a glare from her boyfriend.  
  
"Hey, I resemble that remark!" Fred protested jokingly.  
  
"Very good, weirdo," she teased. "Soon we'll have you answering to your own name and dressing yourself in the morning. Because I'm hoping that you didn't choose your sock combination today. I don't know if I could date anyone who thinks that blue and orange are a matched pair."  
  
As the pair continued to bicker, George stood and offered Hermione his seat. When she sank into the corner of the couch, he sat on the arm beside her and leaned to whisper in her ear.  
  
"Ah, the loving relationship, as interpreted by my brother. So healthy, so sane."  
  
Hermione smiled up at him, and he felt a strange catch in his breath. Strongly conscious of his younger brother sitting across the room, he returned her smile and restrained his impulse to stroke her cheek.  
  
"So," he finally asked "are we still on for tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes," Hermione answered, suddenly feeling shy. She could see in George's eyes that he wanted to kiss her, and to be perfectly honest, she wanted it too. But Ron was still in the room, and in the interest of avoiding his tantrums, she knew she couldn't kiss George. Not yet, at least.  
  
"Oh, guess what?" she asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know how we were talking the other day about distracting Ron by getting him his own girlfriend?"  
  
"Yeah, kinda. Potter was going to play cupid, if I recall."  
  
"Yeeps! The thought of Harry with a bow and arrow scares me" she shivered theatrically. "But my point is, I was talking with Lavender today, and I found out she has a crush on Ron! Which is perfect, don't you think?"  
  
"Oh no!" groaned George. "Are you going to turn into a matchmaker too? Spare me, please!"  
  
"Hey! I'm just trying to think of a way to make things less, y'know, awkward for us" Hermione said defensively.  
  
"Hey, hey..." George looked down at her with concern. "I didn't mean it in a bad way. This is great news, really. I guess I'm just a little uneasy about the whole interfering in his life."  
  
"So you won't interfere in his love life, but you'll bewitch his book bag to give him studying advice?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, that's different, I mean, he was being a..."  
  
She reached up and put her fingers over his lips. "Kidding, George, kidding. It was really funny when the bag started telling him that his library books were overdue. Most fun I've had in Potions class in weeks."  
  
He took her hand away from his mouth and held it in his. Looking over his shoulder at where Ron was sitting, staring intently at the chess board, he asked  
  
"So if you approved of that little trick, I don't suppose I could interest you in being an accomplice on our next adventure in talking objects?"  
  
Hermione looked at him speculatively. "Well, I suppose I could at least hear what you're planning. Not that I'm saying I'll help," she said quickly, "but it wouldn't hurt to know which chairs I shouldn't sit in for fear of being insulted."  
  
"Oh, it's nothing like that. We've figured out a way to enhance the charm on the chess set so that the pieces will, well, talk back."  
  
Hermione snorted. "You mean, question the player's moves?"  
  
George nodded. "Exactly. And since Ron always plays black, we wanted to enchant his pieces before his next game. But for that we need to get the pieces away from him long enough to work the charm. Any ideas?"  
  
Hermione thought for a moment, then nodded decisively. She stood up from the couch suddenly, causing George to nearly collapse into the space she'd just vacated.  
  
"All right. I think I've got a plan. Exactly how long do you need?"  
  
George stared at her in awe for a moment, then poked his twin in the arm.  
  
"Hey Fred, Mione's going to get Ron out of the way so we can enchant his chess set. How long should we have him stay away?"  
  
Fred stared up at Hermione with the same look of amazement as his brother. Finally his brain seemed to process the information, and he spoke.  
  
"Well, I think we probably need about ten minutes, but if you can get us twenty, that'll be plenty of room for error."  
  
"Okay, twenty minutes," Hermione said. "Are you guys ready now?"  
  
The twins nodded, still staring at her in wonder.  
  
"Wish me luck."  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
As Hermione approached the table where Harry and Ron were sitting, Ron declared checkmate and watched smugly as Harry's king surrendered. Harry groaned and dropped his head into his hands.  
  
"So that would be 28 in a row for me," gloated Ron. "You're really going to have to work on your strategy there Harry."  
  
His friend raised his head to glare at the red-head.  
  
"Well, I've been a little busy with the whole passing school, averting disaster, and dealing with life as a teenager stuff that keep getting thrown in my path," Harry said defensively.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, excuses, excuses." Ron began to gather up the chess set to return it to its case. "Maybe I'll give you another chance later, after we've dealt with this impossible Herbology assignment."  
  
"Hey guys," Hermione said, seeing her chance. "About that Herbology assignment. I was thinking that maybe we should go and check with Hagrid. I'm thinking he probably has a few ideas. And at the very least, we haven't been to see him in ages. He probably thinks we've forgotten about him."  
  
"Hey Mione," said Ron. "Sounds like a plan. I could use getting out of here for a little while. Let me just go put these in my trunk." He gestured with the chess set.  
  
"But I thought you were going to play again later," Hermione asked, trying come up with a way to keep Ron from locking up the pieces.  
  
"Well, yeah," he admitted. "But I don't want other people playing with them, y'know. So I'll just run up stairs. Won't be a second."  
  
"Oh, don't stress about that, Ron," said Harry, unwitting coming to Hermione's aid. "We'll just stick them under our book bags, no one will bother them there. Then we don't have to wait for you to try to remember whatever code word you've enchanted your locks with this time." As his friend blushed, Harry turned to Hermione. "Yesterday I had to lend him a full outfit of underclothes, since he couldn't remember whatever cunning word he'd used to lock up his stuff. Didn't fit so well."  
  
Hermione laughed at the image of Ron wearing the other boy's clothes. Ron was several inches taller than Harry, and gangly where Harry was stocky. It would have looked like Ron's clothes had gone through the clothes dryer about ten times too many. At least Ron hadn't had to borrow robes as well; that would have been hilarious, she thought, with knobby wrists and ankles coming out where the difference in size was really obvious.  
  
Ron grumbled for a few moments, and then agreed to Harry's plan, tucking his chess set under their pile of books and papers. Soon the three friends were on their way across the lawns to Hagrid's cottage, Hermione grinning to herself in anticipation of the look on Ron's face when he started to play his next game of chess.  
  
As she had predicted, Hagrid was thrilled to see them, and offered them tea and rock cakes, which the trio were careful not to eat. As Ron and Hagrid discussed the Herbology assignment which was driving Ron nuts, Hermione snagged Harry's sleeve. The black haired boy looked up from trying to feed Fang a chunk of his cake.  
  
"Yeah Hermione?" he asked.  
  
"Shhh..." she cautioned. "I wanted to talk to you about the plan to get..." she jerked her head in the direction of Ron "a girlfriend. I was talking with Lavender this afternoon, and I found out that she had a crush on Ron. So I was thinking that maybe you could work on Ron, y'know, encourage him in that direction. Cuz the sooner we get this sorted out, well, y'know..." she trailed off.  
  
"The sooner you can play kissy-face with George?" Harry finished mockingly.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione could feel herself blushing.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Oh shut up! You know, if you weren't my best friend, I'd seriously consider dumping you in the lake some days."  
  
"All part of my charm," Harry declared. "You love me anyway."  
  
"Well, yeah," admitted Hermione. "Against my better judgment. So, do you think we've been gone twenty minutes?"  
  
"Not quite, why?"  
  
Hermione told Harry about the Weasley twins plan for Ron's chess pieces, and when he started to howl with laughter, Hermione was required to come up with some lame excuse for Hagrid and Ron. The four chatted for a while longer, but Hagrid finally shooed the students out, telling them to hurry home.  
  
"Like we haven't been out after dark before," grumbled Ron.  
  
"Well, Ron, he has a point. We haven't been having problems," pointed out Hermione, "but that doesn't mean we should get complacent."  
  
"Well, yeah, but still..."  
  
"Ron, stop whining. At least this way you'll be able to get your Herbology homework done and get another game of chess in."  
  
This thought cheered Ron up and he started walking faster towards the castle. Harry and Hermione exchanged a grin, then hurried to catch up to their friend.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
It was rather amusing, Harry thought, the number of different shades of red and purple Ron's face was turning. The chess game had started off normally, with Ron playing his usual cautious game while Harry attempted to force his moves. Things finally started to heat up, however, when Ron decided to abandon his chosen tactic of minimal sacrifice and recklessly moved a knight into a very vulnerable spot. Perhaps it was a sensible move, but the knight seemed to have problems with it. Which it expressed loudly and in scathing terms.  
  
Ron's shock at being called a "sadistic, cruel taskmaster with no regard for the feelings of his loyal troops" was soon replaced by fury when several of the other pieces joined in, criticizing technique, strategy, logic, hair colour, and fashion sense. The red head finally exploded when the Queen called him "Ronniekins" and suggested that perhaps he needed to "toddle off to bed" and sleep on his decision. Harry leapt back from the table as Ron swept the pieces to the floor and lunged for his brothers, who were lying on the couch hysterical with laughter.  
  
When Harry, Neville, Dean, Seamus and Lee finally managed to pull Ron off of the twins, they dragged him to one of the wingback chairs and pinned him there. George and Fred uncurled from their defensive positions and sat up.  
  
"Hey little brother, it was just a joke," said Fred, rubbing the knot forming on his scalp.  
  
"Yeah," added George, stretching the arm that Ron had tried to dislocate, "we were just having fun. We'll fix them immediately."  
  
Ron growled incomprehensibly from his chair.  
  
"C'mon Ron," said Seamus, trying to make peace. "If it had been Harry's pieces, you would have laughed with the rest of us. Don't get all huffy about it."  
  
Again growling rose from the red head, but he relaxed into the chair. Dean and Lee carefully released their hold and when Ron didn't jump for his brothers, they moved to where they had been sitting.  
  
"You have to admit it was hilarious," Lee said.  
  
"And really, a great trick," said Dean admiringly. "You guys should keep that one for the joke shop. Or maybe next time we get to go to Hogsmeade, you could do the sets that they keep at the Three Broomsticks."  
  
"Madame Rosmerta would kill you," Harry pointed out.  
  
As the boys discussed possible methods of getting their hands on the chess pieces kept by the other houses Ron's flush faded, and after a while he joined in enthusiastically. Finally, the twins removed the enchantment from the chess set and the group packed up their things and moved towards the dormitories, still plotting loudly. Once the fifth year boys were in their section of the dorm, Harry decided it was time to work on his plan for Ron.  
  
"So Seamus," he called out. "How's it going with Claire?"  
  
"Oh great," replied the other boy. "She's so much fun. And we can talk about all sorts of things. And she helps me with my homework. She's really great."  
  
"Plus she's gorgeous," Dean pointed out.  
  
"Well, I suppose, yeah."  
  
"Suppose?! She's got to be one of the best looking girls our year!"  
  
"Oh, I don't know," said Harry thoughtfully, "I happen to think we've got some pretty good looking girls in our house. I mean Parvati and her sister are the best looking girls our year. And Lavender's pretty attractive. Don't you agree, Ron?"  
  
Ron's head came up from behind his trunk.  
  
"Huh? What?" he asked. "Sorry, I was trying to get this stupid thing to open for me. What were you saying?"  
  
Harry could have bashed his friend's head against the trunk. "I was asking whether you thought that the girls in our house were pretty, doofus," he said instead.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose," Ron said distractedly. "Do any of you remember what password I used this morning?"  
  
Harry groaned.  
  
"I'm pretty sure it was Jelly Slugs," Neville replied agreeably. "And I think there are lots of pretty girls in our house. Especially our year and the fourth years."  
  
"Which fourth year do you think is cute?" Dean asked curiously.  
  
"Well," Neville blushed a colour previously only seen on Ron. "Um... no one in particular. I just think that there are lots of cute Gryffindors, that's all."  
  
"Sure Neville," said Seamus, looking at the oblivious Ron understandingly. "I agree. None as cute as Claire, of course, but plenty of good looking ones. I'd have to agree with Harry and say that Lavender and Parvati are two of the prettiest girls our year."  
  
Harry nodded in acknowledgement, but internally he was cursing Ron for ignoring the discussion in favour of carefully hiding his chess set. Finally he decided to take action, physical action. He walked over to Ron's corner and grabbed him by the arm.  
  
"Look, the twins swore they wouldn't touch your chess set again. Calm down, lock your trunk, and stop being so anti-social."  
  
"Who died and made you headmaster?" Ron asked, pulling his arm free. In then end, though, he closed his trunk and sat on his bed. "Okay, so what's the all important discussion we're having."  
  
"Actually," Neville admitted, "we're just talking about girls."  
  
"Geez, Potter. This is what I had to stop to talk about?"  
  
"No, stupid," Harry said quickly, hoping to avoid suspicion. "You were just being paranoid and I wanted to stop you. Go back to fussing with the chess pieces if you really want to."  
  
As he'd thought, Ron huffed briefly but eventually joined in the talk. Seamus was rhapsodizing about his girlfriend again and so for a while the discussion centered on girls from the other houses, but finally Dean brought up the subject of Gryffindor girls again.  
  
"Well you can't talk about Padma without considering Parvati," he pointed out. "I mean, we have some lookers in our house too."  
  
"Yeah," agreed Harry quickly, "Both her and Lavender. Don't you agree Ron?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. They're a bit giggly, though. And big into all that gushy girly crap."  
  
"Hey, that doesn't really matter," said Seamus. "I mean Claire gossips with her friends all the time. It's just a girl thing, I think. Their natural state is giddy."  
  
"Well Mione's not like that," said Ron argumentatively.  
  
"Yeah, well Mione's not your average girl, Ron," replied Dean. "And of course most girls are going to look silly compared to her. If that girl had a non-serious thought her head might explode."  
  
"Dean's right, Ron," Harry said quickly. "Just because they aren't bookworms like Mione doesn't mean they aren't smart and interesting. It's just you've never got to know that side of them."  
  
"Oh, and you have," said his friend caustically.  
  
"Well, no, not really. Although Mione was saying that she had a great long chat with Lavender today and it turns out that Lavender has all sorts of talents we never even knew about. And that she's smart and funny."  
  
Harry felt a bit silly singing Lavender's praises, but he figured that with Ron's thick head perhaps the blunt approach was best. And failing that, he was considering the blunt object approach.  
  
"Yeah, actually, Lavender's pretty good at some stuff," Dean said. "She helps me with my Potions homework all the time. And I think she's pretty hot at Charms as well."  
  
"See Ron," said Harry. "Now you have someone to ask about homework who won't insult you the entire time. Think of how calming that would be."  
  
"Sure guys, whatever," Ron grumbled. "Well, sorry to cut off this ground breaking discussion, but I need sleep. Potions class first thing tomorrow and if I'm not fully awake, Snape always manages to trip me up. G'night"  
  
A chorus of 'G'nights' answered him and the room went dark as each boy extinguished their bedside candle.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
The next day at lunch, Harry laid out his plan to Hermione.  
  
"Actually, it's pretty much a variation on what happened with you and George," he admitted. "I figure that if Ron starts to see Lavender in the same situations he sees you then maybe he'll sort of replace you with her. And you'll be off the hook."  
  
"So we're going to get Lavender to teach Ron History of Magic?" she asked jokingly.  
  
"No, Charms and Potions. You know, what she's good at. So when Ron next asks you for help on his homework, you just tell him you're too busy and send him to her. And I'll come up with a way of having her hang out with us in Hogsmeade next weekend. Just get them to be closer friends. Then maybe something will spark. At the very least, it will be good for Ron to meet a girl who isn't you."  
  
"I'm really not sure if that was an insult or not," said Hermione.  
  
"Oh shut up. You know what I meant," said Harry grumpily.  
  
"Yeah I know," replied Hermione, grinning.  
  
"Okay. Well now that that's out of the way, you have to tell me what you're doing this evening."  
  
"Actually, I don't know," admitted Hermione, biting her lip. "All George said was that I'm to meet him outside the common room at seven. And to wear comfy clothes, whatever that means."  
  
"No ball gowns, I'm guessing," said Harry. "Well, I hope that you have fun. And I expect a full report at breakfast tomorrow. I'll keep working on Ron, so don't worry about that at all."  
  
"Thanks Harry. If you can't decide what to do when you graduate, I think you should set up some kind of dating service."  
  
Harry glared at her  
  
"Okay, okay, kidding," said Hermione with a grin. "But I'd give you a glowing reference."  
  
She dodged and laughed as Harry threw a roll at her.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
At 6:55 that evening, Hermione and Lavender stood outside the entrance to the common room. They had decided to do Hermione's hair and make-up in the girls bathroom on the second floor so that she could avoid the awkward situation of walking past the entire house with her new look.  
  
"Okay," said Lavender. "I think you're all set. Just stop twisting your hands and biting your lip like that. You're ruing all my hard work."  
  
Hermione pulled her hands to her sides and set her jaw resolutely.  
  
"Much better," her friend said. "Now you know you have nothing to be nervous about. George is crazy about you, so just relax and have a good evening. I expect to hear all the details when you get in tonight."  
  
"All right," Hermione agreed. "And thank you so much for doing this. I really appreciate it."  
  
"Hey, no worries. Just go have fun. I'll see you later."  
  
With that Lavender turned to the painting, gave the password and entered the common room. She was barely two steps across the threshold when she crashed into Ron.  
  
"Oops, sorry Lavender. Not looking where I was going," he apologized. "Hey, have you seen Hermione?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. She's, uh, gone to the library to, um, help your brother study," Lavender stammered.  
  
"Oh. Okay. Well maybe I can catch her there. I'm kinda stumped on this Charms essay."  
  
Ron moved to walk past her, but Lavender grabbed his arm.  
  
"You know Ron, I don't know if you should bother her. I mean, it's pretty important stuff they're covering. Um, I'm pretty good at Charms. If you like, I could try to help you out."  
  
"Could you?" he asked eagerly. "I heard you were good at this stuff. And you won't call me a dunder head when I don't understand everything the first try, will you?"  
  
Lavender laughed. "Y'know Ron, I don't think I've ever called anyone a dunder head, so you're safe on that count." She took his arm and turned him back towards the room. "Why don't we see what we can do about this essay."  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Outside the common room entrance, Hermione paced nervously, once again twisting her hands together. She felt a little ridiculous at being nervous, considering she's spent plenty of time with George, and even kissed him, for heaven's sake! But still, this whole first date business was a completely different matter. She had no idea what they were supposed to do, or talk about, or how she was supposed to act. She was running over a list of possible conversation topics in her head when she walked straight into someone.  
  
"Having serious thoughts again, Mione?" George teased. Then his jaw dropped. "Wow!"  
  
Hermione stood very still as George stared at her. After a few seconds, she could feel herself blushing.  
  
"What?" she asked defensively.  
  
"Wow!" he repeated. "You look great. I mean, you always look good, but now... Your hair's all different and... Are you wearing make-up?"  
  
"Yeah. Don't you like it? Cuz I can go wash it off."  
  
She turned in the direction of the bathroom, but George caught her arm.  
  
"No, don't. I like it. It's really pretty. It just surprised me, that's all."  
  
He smiled down at her and tucked her arm into his. "C'mon, let's go."  
  
"Go where?" she asked.  
  
"I'm not telling. Don't want to spoil the surprise. Just follow me."  
  
Hermione and George wandered through the halls of the school in what seemed like a completely haphazard manner. After a while Hermione was totally disoriented, and when George pulled her around a final corner and said triumphantly "Here we are!" she stared in confusion.  
  
"But this is the Great Hall."  
  
"Exactly." He turned to the door.  
  
"Okay, so how does this go?" he muttered quietly, pulling out his wand. He whispered a few words Hermione couldn't hear and tapped the door handle with his wand. There was a pause, then the huge door slowly swung open.  
  
"Oh boy," said Hermione, quietly. "We could get in so much trouble for this."  
  
"Relax Mione," said George as he pulled her inside. "I'll lock the door again and no one will know. Fred and Angelina come here all the time."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why? Just look."  
  
He raised his arm to point and Hermione looked up. The suspended candles were all dark, but the enchantment on the ceiling was still in place, and she could see thousands of stars spread across the night sky. There were small wisps of clouds in some places, and the crescent moon hung low to one side. George took her hand and lead her to the raised section at the other end of the hall. On the floor in front of the head table was spread a blanket with a picnic basket beside it.  
  
"Oh wow," whispered Hermione. "Wow George. This is wonderful. I love it. Thank you."  
  
"Anything for milady," he said, with a sweeping bow. "Shall we stargaze?"  
  
Hermione smiled at him in the starlight and allowed him to seat her on the blanket. From the basket he produced two goblets and a flagon, as well as a plate full of cookies and other sweets.  
  
"Would milady like some butter beer?" he asked, raiding the flagon.  
  
"To be sure," she replied, grinning up at him.  
  
"And some treats? I made sure that we got lots of custard creams and jam tarts. Just in case we need to have a serious discussion."  
  
"Oh, I think we can pass on serious discussion tonight," she replied. "But I'd love a custard cream."  
  
He put down the plate and chose a custard cream. When she reached for it, he moved his hand until it was right in front of her face. She looked at him quizzically for a second, then realized his intention. After he fed her the sweet, she caught his hand and kissed his fingertips. He gazed at her mouth then lifted his eyes to hers. His hand slipped from hers to cradle her cheek. Hermione leaned closer and closed her eyes just as his lips touched hers.  
  
After a few moments, George leaned back, his breathing slightly quickened.  
  
"Y'know, I've been wanting to do that since yesterday evening when we were sitting on the couch," he said  
  
"Oh, I know exactly what you mean. I keep thinking that everyone can tell exactly what's going through my head every time I look at you."  
  
"You mean you think Ron can tell," he said.  
  
"Well, I guess so. That's what I'm most worried about," she admitted. "I really don't want to hurt him. He is one of my best friends."  
  
"Don't worry about it too much. We'll see how Harry's plan goes. And if it doesn't work, then we'll deal with it then."  
  
"Stop being so sensible. That's my job."  
  
George grinned at her and put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"I think that we need to share the sensible-ness. For tonight, why don't you just relax and go with the flow and I'll be the one who worries. We can switch back tomorrow."  
  
"Sounds like a plan."  
  
Hermione snuggled closer to George, enjoying the sensation of being held. He turned his head and kissed her gently on the forehead. She peeked up at him through her lashes. He was gazing down at her with a half smile on his face.  
  
"I'm so glad that I found you, Stargirl," he whispered.  
  
"So am I."  
  
He kissed her one more time, then tugged her shoulders gently until they were lying back on the blanket. Hermione curled up against his side, resting her head on his shoulder. The couple lay there quietly, watching clouds chase each other across the starry sky. 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author's Note: This fic was started before OotP, so it's set in a completely alternate version of fifth year.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Hermione crept into the fifth year girls room by the light of her wand, crossing silently to her bed. She put her wand on the bedside table and pulled her pajamas from under her pillow. Quietly, she began to undress, lost in memories of the evening she had just spend with George.  
  
"So, how'd it go?"  
  
Hermione dropped her pajama top and spun around at the sound of Lavender's voice. Her wand-light flared and went out in her surprise.  
  
"C'mon, how was it? Did you go someplace romantic? Did he like your new look?"  
  
"Shhh..." hissed Hermione, gesturing towards Parvati's bed.  
  
"Oh don't worry about her, she'd sleep through an earthquake," Lavender replied, although she did lower her voice slightly. "Besides, I think she fell asleep with her headphones on. The new album from that wizard boy band just came out. Parvati loves them, so she's been listening to it non-stop since it was delivered. But we're off the topic. How was your date?"  
  
"Good grief, are you ever single-minded," said Hermione, struggling into her pajama top. "Give me a second to get my PJs on and I'll tell you. It was really... I just never knew George was such a romantic."  
  
Lavender threw back her covers and climbed out of bed. Hermione heard her rustling around in her cosmetics drawer. When Hermione had wrapped herself in her robe, she turned to find Lavender standing by the foot of her bed, her hands full of bottles and jars with a towel over one arm. She looked at Lavender quizzically.  
  
"Well, I know you wouldn't have thought to take off your make-up, and I figure that the washroom's way more private. Then you won't have to worry about Parvati waking up," Lavender explained.  
  
Hermione grinned. "Sounds good to me. Although I'm not sure why you need that much stuff to wash my face," she said, gesturing at the collection of containers the other girl held.  
  
"Do not ask, my child, for my secrets are both varied and mysterious," Lavender replied archly, in an attempt to mimic Professor Trelawney.  
  
The two girls laughed quietly as they hurried from the room.  
  
On the other side of the stairs in the boys dormitory, a loud and illicit game of Exploding Snap was taking place in the fifth years' room. Every time there was the slightest creak from outside the door, Neville would jerk guilty and glance at the door. As this happened for the twentieth time, Ron glared at his friend irritably.  
  
"C'mon Neville, are you expecting McGonagall to be patrolling the halls at this hour. It's just gone eleven. Curfew's barely in effect. And technically, we aren't breaking it. Exactly."  
  
"Well, they are," squeaked Neville, pointing at the other circle of players, where Ron's twin brothers were sitting with their friend Lee, the trio trying to convince Seamus to lay down one of his more rare wizard cards as a stake. "Plus, we're gambling. And that's definitely against the rules."  
  
"Which rules?" asked Ron.  
  
"I don't know," admitted Neville miserably, "but I'm sure it's against some rule. And I bet the punishment's really hard."  
  
"Oh stop fussing, Neville," Ron ordered, throwing down a card to indicate that the argument was finished.  
  
"So Ron," Harry asked, eager to move on from the subject of rule breaking, "how're you doing on the Charms essay?"  
  
"Oh, pretty good," his friend replied. "Lavender helped me with a bunch of the research and I think I'm getting it pretty well."  
  
"Lavender helped you?" Harry asked, surprised that he hadn't noticed this new development. "Why Lavender?"  
  
"Well, Mione was off helping George, and Lav offered her help instead. Which was great, cuz she was pretty good with it. And," he added proudly, "she didn't call me a dimwit once."  
  
"This is a big deal?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, yeah. Mione always calls me a dimwit, or a numbskull, or something else bad when I get things wrong. But Lav was really nice."  
  
"Well, she's a nice girl," Harry pointed out, taking the opportunity to encourage Ron's opinion of Lavender. "And she's smart. And awfully pretty."  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Ron agreed absently, focused on his cards. Suddenly he looked up. "Hey, wait. Are you interested in her, Harry?"  
  
Harry gaped at his friend. The boy was completely clueless, he thought. Completely.  
  
"No, Ron. I'm not interested in Lavender. She's not my type. So don't worry about that."  
  
"Worry?" It was Ron's turn to stare confusedly at his friend. "I'm not worried. Just that I bet I could put a good word in for you if you liked. Cuz I'm working with her tomorrow on Herbology."  
  
Harry tried to compose his face, hoping that Ron couldn't see the triumphant grin that wanted to break out. A second study date in as many days. This was great news. Now he just had to encourage a few romantic thoughts towards Lavender and Ron would be encoupled before he knew it.  
  
"So George, how'd your date go tonight?"  
  
Harry groaned as Lee's voice carried clearly across the room. Ron's head jerked around to stare at his brother. A silence fell as George blushed and muttered to his friend. Unfortunately, Lee didn't seem capable of the same quiet tone.  
  
"I showed up? I didn't show up, I wasn't even sure where you were taking her... oooff"  
  
"You shut up!" George repeated as Lee rubbed his newly bruised ribs. "Can't you see that my brother heard you?"  
  
"Oh." Lee had the grace to look guilty. "Sorry man. I'll try to cover for it. Umm..."  
  
Before he could blurt out some new ill-advised remark, Fred and George tackled him from either side and pinned him to the floor. They took turns whispering dire threats into their friend's ears while Harry desperately tried to distract Ron.  
  
"So Ron, who's turn is it?" Harry asked nervously.  
  
"What's Lee talking about?" Ron asked. "I thought that George was studying with Hermione tonight. That's not a date. Right Harry?"  
  
"No, um, of course not," Harry replied. "George must have had another date afterwards. Y'know."  
  
"No. I don't know. I didn't know that George was dating anyone. And he and Hermione came in right around the same time," Ron added suspiciously.  
  
"That doesn't mean they're dating. It could just be... coincidence," Harry offered weakly.  
  
"I suppose. I mean it's not like Hermione would go out on a date with George," Ron smirked.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Harry with relief.  
  
"Exactly. Hermione knows better than to date anyone else. I mean, it's not like she needs a boyfriend. She has us."  
  
At this point Neville decided to join in. "But you guys aren't her boyfriends. You're just friends. That doesn't mean she wouldn't date somebody else."  
  
Harry groaned and dropped his head into his hands. Ron didn't notice as his ears began to flame red.  
  
"She doesn't need to date anyone. And if she did, it wouldn't be George, it'd be... someone else," he finished lamely.  
  
"Look, Ron," Dean put in, as Harry shook his head and moaned quietly. "Hermione isn't going to be single forever. She's pretty and she's smart. And besides, this isn't her first boyfriend."  
  
"She doesn't have a boyfriend!!" Ron nearly yelled. Taking a deep breath, he continued. "And if she did, it wouldn't be George. They've got nothing in common."  
  
The debate came to a sudden halt when the dormitory door flew open. Professor McGonagall stood in the doorway, her hair tucked up under a flannel red and gold sleeping cap, her eyes flashing with anger.  
  
"What is going on here?" she demanded of the stunned students. "Why are you three," she glared at George, Fred, and Lee, "in this room. And why is there money and cards scattered across the floor. I wouldn't want to think that you are doing something so against the rules as gambling."  
  
The boys hurried to pick up their cards and belongings while muttering various apologies and incoherent explanations. The three seventh year boys moved to the door, and Professor McGonagall glared at them for a few moments before moving to allow them to pass through the door. She stayed in the doorway until the fifth years had all moved towards their beds, and with a flick of her wand, she extinguished the candles that had lit the room.  
  
"I hope that I won't see this kind of behavior again. I wouldn't like to be forced to deduct points from my own house."  
  
And with that declaration, she swept from the room, tightly closing the door. The five boys exchanged glances then burst into relieved laughter.  
  
"Oh, man," said Dean, "I thought we were in trouble for sure!"  
  
"Yeah," agreed Ron. "I figured we'd be in detention with Snape for months from the look on her face."  
  
"I'll bet George, Fred, and Lee aren't getting off so lightly," Seamus said, with a malicious grin on his face. "That'll teach them to try to get my Cecil Mugwort card."  
  
The boys moved quickly through their bedtime preparations and within half an hour the room was dark and filled with the sound of Neville snoring. Still, Harry lay in bed, wide awake. His mind was running circles around the idea of Ron being so jealous of Hermione dating. This was what he had expected, but it was still not a comforting thought. Finally, he decided to see if his friend was also awake.  
  
"Psstt... Ron," he whispered.  
  
"Mmmph... what?" came Ron's grumpy voice from under his pile of blankets.  
  
"Just wondering if you were asleep."  
  
"Stupid question Harry," Ron whispered sarcastically. "Unless we're having a really coherent chat in one of my dreams."  
  
"Sorry." Harry paused, trying to figure out how to broach the subject. "Well, since you're awake," Ron snorted, but Harry continued, "I was wondering what you meant by all that stuff you were saying about Hermione."  
  
"What stuff?"  
  
"Just all the things about her not dating, unless it was one of us."  
  
"I never said Hermione should date one of us," Ron said, shocked. "I just meant that Hermione doesn't date."  
  
"Well, neither do you or I," Harry pointed out. "But that doesn't mean that we never will."  
  
"Are you sure you aren't interested in Lavender?" his friend asked.  
  
"What? No!" Harry tried to get back on track. "What I mean is, why are you all upset at the thought of Hermione dating? Are you jealous?"  
  
There. He'd said it. Maybe now they could get to the root of the problem. Or they could if Ron would stop laughing.  
  
"Shut up, Ron. You'll have McGonagall back here in an instant," Harry muttered, trying to see if the other boys were still asleep.  
  
"Sorry," Ron gasped between snorts of laughter. "Just, jealous. Me? Of Hermione dating? As if."  
  
"Oh come off it Ron. You weren't exactly welcoming Krum into our lives with open arms. If that wasn't jealousy, I don't know what is."  
  
"Look, yeah, last year, that made me jealous. But I don't think of Hermione that way. It was just, well... I don't really know. I guess that ..." he trailed off.  
  
"You guess what?"  
  
"Look, I don't know really. I just don't like the idea of Hermione dating, okay? I mean, if she started dating someone, she'd spend all her time with him, and all she'd ever want to talk about would be her boyfriend, and it wouldn't be like it is now. And that would suck."  
  
"What, you think that Hermione dating would mean she wouldn't be our friend anymore?" Harry laughed quietly. "Ron, I don't really think we have to worry about that. I can't imagine Hermione letting anyone run her life that much. It's not like she'd turn into a different person when she got a boyfriend. That's not the way Mione is."  
  
"Yeah, but she's our friend. And I don't want to have to... oh I don't know."  
  
"Ron, are you saying that you don't want to have to share her with other people?" Harry asked. "Because that sounds a lot like jealousy. And besides, we do share her with other people anyway. I mean, she's friends with most of the people in our house. Are you jealous of them, of Lavender and Neville and your brothers?"  
  
"Well, that's different, isn't it. That's just friends. But dating's different, right? She'll be all wrapped up in some guy and never have time for us. She won't be any fun any more," Ron said morosely. "I can just see it. 'I can go help fight evil, guys. I have to paint my nails for my date with what's-his-face.' That would be awful... What?"  
  
Harry was trying hard to muffle his laughter in his pillow, but when Ron snapped at him, he pulled his head up and spoke between gasps.  
  
"Get real, Ron. You know Hermione as well as anyone. Can you honestly see her ever doing that. You're just making up excuses. I'd never do that if I found someone. I know you wouldn't either. And neither would Hermione. So stop being so paranoid and let go. I bet that you'll be surprised at how little her dating will affect how she is with us."  
  
Ron seemed to accept this argument, at least, he stopped arguing and settled back against his pillows. Until suddenly he sat straight up in bed and stared at his friend.  
  
"Wait a second. Do you mean that Hermione is dating someone, right now!?!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
The next day, the common room was crowded with hyperactive Gryffindors. The weather outside was foul, which meant that all the pent up energy of the week wasn't going to find it's release on the Quidditch pitch. Which didn't stop Lee, George, and Fred from re-enacting some of their favourite moves. This behavior lasted until the pillowcase full of clothes they had been using as a quaffle flew off course and hit Angelina in the back of the head. Lee and George immediately hid behind the couch, leaving Fred to face his girlfriend's wrath.  
  
"C'mon Angelina," he whined, his hands outstretched. "It wasn't like it hit you very hard."  
  
"Well, it wasn't as hard as I'm going hit you," she threatened.  
  
"Angel, it was an accident," he crooned as she stalked closer to him.  
  
"Yeah. Like coating my hair with blue glaze the other day was an accident."  
  
"That was an accident. It was your eyes we were trying to make glaze. How was I supposed to know that bottle was hair goo?"  
  
"By reading the label, doofus!" she raged, standing nose to nose with her quivering boyfriend.  
  
"C'mon Angel. I apologized. And I'll apologize this time. Please forgive me. Please," he begged, trying to look pathetic.  
  
Angelina glared up at him for another few seconds before bursting into gales of laughter. Their audience took a collective breath, knowing that violence had been averted for another day.  
  
"Fine, Fred. I'll forgive you for the hair thing, and the pillow thing. But if you ever try that 'puppy dog' look on me again, I'll belt you so hard you'll be flying backwards for days."  
  
"Ah, Angel," Fred said, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend's waist. "You know how that kind of talk excites me."  
  
She slapped his chest, then stood on tiptoes to kiss his nose. "Shut up Weasley. You're setting a bad example for the children."  
  
"Hey, George had better figure out his own technique. I have a feeling Hermione's a lot harder to talk down than you are."  
  
Again everyone in the common room froze. Fred realized about three seconds too late exactly what he'd said. Angelina hit him on the chest again, this time somewhat harder. George stood from where he'd been crouched behind the couch and looked around the common room.  
  
"Thank you, brother mine," he said in a hard voice. "If I ever need a Secret Keeper, I'll remember not to pick you. But you're safe from bodily harm today. They're not here."  
  
Fred glanced quickly around the room and realized that what his brother said was true. Ron, Hermione, and Harry were nowhere to be seen. He sighed deeply and let go of Angelina.  
  
"Sorry brother. I didn't really think..."  
  
"Surprise surprise," interrupted George. "I ought to be used to it by now. So, everyone," he turned to address the rest of the room. "I guess you all know now. So it's not much of a secret."  
  
"It wasn't much of a secret before," Seamus called from the corner of the room.  
  
"Yeah," chimed in Parvati. "Maybe next time you'll want to stop staring at her every minute she's around."  
  
"And give up the blushing when her name's brought up," added Ginny.  
  
"Or perhaps stop..."  
  
Whatever Lee was going to add was lost when George yelled incoherently and stomped from the room. The students in the common room stared after him for a few moments and then turned back to their previous conversations. Only a small group of fourth and fifth year students continued to discuss the topic of Hermione and George.  
  
"So this is why Harry's been bugging Ron about girls so much?" Neville asked.  
  
"Well, yeah, Neville," Dean replied. "What did you think it was? Some poll for the Daily Prophet?"  
  
"Hey," Ginny cut in. "Don't be so hard on Neville. Harry could have been asking for all sorts of reasons. But the important question here is, what was Ron's response? I know my brother's pretty crazy about Hermione."  
  
"I think Ron's going to be okay with idea," Seamus said after a pause. "It seems he's not so much jealous of who ever dates Hermione as he is freaked by the idea of Hermione dating. He'd probably be flipped if Harry started dating too. Y'know, breaking up the invincible threesome."  
  
"So Ron's not interested in Hermione that way?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Doesn't seem to be," Seamus answered. "More like he's jealous of the concept of a new person in their little group."  
  
Lavender smiled to herself as discussion switched to the possible ways of letting Ron into the secret without him causing bodily harm. As the conversation moved around her, Lavender's distraction did not go unnoticed by one pair of interested eyes.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Harry was hurrying down the hallway by the Great Hall when he heard some one calling his name. He slowed, and when the person called out again, he stopped and turned. Rushing towards him was Parvati Patil, her hair flying around in a dark tangle as she turned her head this way and that.  
  
"Are they with you?" she asked.  
  
"Um... who?" Harry responded, confused.  
  
"Y'know. Hermione and Ron. Are they around here somewhere?"  
  
"No," he replied, still mystified. "I think Hermione's off to the library, and Ron had to meet Lavender in the Common Room. Why?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"That doesn't make it any clearer, Parvati," Harry pointed out.  
  
"No. I mean I wanted to talk to you alone. About them. C'mon, we have a lot to discuss."  
  
Harry let the dark haired girl drag him by the arm into one of the classrooms along the corridor. He listened with amusement to her explanation of Fred's mistake in the common room, and George's shock at finding out his secret romance wasn't so secret. Parvati then went on to explain Lavender's reaction to Seamus's revelations regarding Ron. When she finally wrapped up her monologue, Harry was nodding appreciatively.  
  
"So, Parvati. You seem to be thinking the same way I am. If we fix Ron and Lavender up, things will move more smoothly for Hermione and George. This is what you're thinking, right?"  
  
"That's it exactly. And I figure we have a good chance of it working, since you say they're studying together as we speak."  
  
"I'm hoping that's what's happening. We'll see. What we really need to do is force the issue a bit. With Fred's display this afternoon, it probably won't be that long before someone says something to Ron by mistake."  
  
"Well, we could... I don't know... lock them in a broom closet or something."  
  
"A broom closet, Parvati? Please. There's got to be a more subtle way of doing this." Harry sat on one of the front row desks. "Let's see. They're working on Herbology together, right?"  
  
Parvati nodded. "Yes, which could involve them having to go out to the greenhouses at some point," she said thoughtfully.  
  
"No, Parvati, we're not locking them into the greenhouse," Harry said exasperated.  
  
"That's not what I meant, Harry," Parvati glared at him, then began pacing the short distance between the desks and the wall. "No, in the greenhouse Lavender's totally in her element. She's really good at all that stuff. So if they work together on that, he'll start to see her as brainy, which is like Hermione. And then she could offer to help with all his other school work as well. Isn't that how Hermione and George hooked up, by having conversations while studying?"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah!" Harry nodded vigorously. "Exactly. So we just have to make sure that they end up working together on all sorts of things. Force them to pair up in Potions."  
  
"Exactly," said Parvati. "That's another one she's good at. And Charms. I bet we could get them sitting together in Charms. It'll be the subtle version of locking them in a broom closet. And if they keep heading off to different places to work on projects, it will keep Ron clear of Fred's slips of the tongue. At least until he's ready to deal with them."  
  
"Sounds perfect, Parvati. We'll make sure that Hermione knows to throw Ron at Lavender whenever he asks for help with homework. And you can encourage Lavender to take him to the library or where ever because, uh, the common room's too noisy or something."  
  
"And let's try to get them together when we're in Hogsmeade next weekend. That'll help him see her in a totally non-school way as well."  
  
Harry hopped off the desk and stopped Parvati in her tracks. "This is great, Parvati. Great. I'll go talk to George and Hermione immediately." He moved towards the door, then stopped and turned. "Do we want to let Lavender in on what we're planning, or just encourage her in the right direction?"  
  
Parvati pretended to think for a moment, then grinned up at him. "Of course not. We match makers must work in complete secrecy. Never let the 'to be matched' in on the plans."  
  
"I bow to your superior wisdom," Harry said, with a sweeping bow to illustrate his words.  
  
"Shuddup Harry," replied Parvati, smacking him on the arm. "I have a feeling I'm years behind you in this field. C'mon. Let's go play cupid. While we're at it, I can think of some other people who could use a little encouragement."  
  
The two students walked out of the room, laughing and talking, planning impossible and not so impossible matches as they went.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room the Sunday after her first date with George. The weather outside had developed from a balmy spring into early summer, and while the students of Hogwarts ought to have been studying and preparing for their final exams, which were barely a month away, they were almost without exception all outside releasing their pent- up energy from being cooped up all winter. As she had been the day she first started working with George, Hermione was reveling in the peace and quiet of having the common room to herself. Unfortunately, she didn't seem to be able to concentrate on the stack of books and parchment on the table in front of her; her mind kept slipping back to Friday night and the wonderful time she had spent under the stars with George.  
  
"Earth to Hermione!"  
  
A voice broke her reverie, and Hermione looked up into the face of her friend Lavender. Lavender was dressed in her own personal version of the Hogwarts uniform, but with no tights under her skirt and a white tee-shirt instead of the blouse.  
  
"Hey Mione," she continued, "a bunch of us are going for a hike along the lakeshore. Just to enjoy the weather, y'know? Wanna come with?"  
  
"Umm..." Hermione stalled, glancing towards the window through which she could see the members of the quidditch team playing some sort of game of monkey in the middle with a frustrated Angelina attempting to get the Quaffle.  
  
"George is coming," Lavender added quickly, with a badly hidden grin. "We're going as soon as practice is over."  
  
Hermione blushed slightly. "Uh, okay. Just let me get these books upstairs and I'll change into something more practical," she added gesturing at her long robes.  
  
"Let me help," Lavender said, bending down to grab a stack of books. "I wanted to talk to you for a sec, anyway. Before we meet up with everyone else."  
  
"Okay," Hermione agreed, looking at her friend questioningly.  
  
Once they had collected all of Hermione's things and moved towards the stairs, Lavender broke the silence.  
  
"Well, um, what I wanted to ask you was about Ron," she said. "I was wondering if he'd talked about me at all. Because we studied together Friday and yesterday and I thought we were getting along really well and I was hoping that maybe he'd said something about me and I figured since you were one of his best friends..."  
  
"Woah, woah, slow down and take a breath, you're going to hyperventilate there," Hermione interrupted, smiling. "And the answer is, I've barely talked to Ron since Friday, except about school work. Maybe he's talked to Harry, you should ask him."  
  
"Okay," Lavender sighed. "I was just hoping..." she trailed off, staring at her feet as they climbed the stairs.  
  
"I know," Hermione said, and the other girl's head shot up. "Well, I figured you were interested in him. That maybe you liked him a little."  
  
"Yeah, I do," Lavender confessed. "I mean, I know he's not a big brain or a famous hero or anything but he's funny, and pretty smart, plus he said some really nice things to me yesterday, really understanding things about what it's like to be on the sidelines."  
  
"Plus he's cute, right?" Hermione added mischievously. "I must admit that there's something about red hair and freckles..."  
  
Lavender grinned, then giggled as they entered their dormitory room.  
  
"So speaking of red hair and freckles," she said moving to dump Hermione's books on a table, "exactly what's going on with you and George? You said that date the other night was pretty amazing, star gazing and everything. So are you guys serious?"  
  
Hermione looked down at the clothes she had pulled from her trunk.  
  
"I don't know. I mean, I know that I like him a fair bit, and I like spending time with him. But I don't know how he feels, whether he's serious or not. He's a Weasley Twin. Are they ever serious?"  
  
"Oh I don't know," said Lavender, ignoring Hermione's attempt to joke her way out of the discussion. "Fred and Angelina have been an item for over a year now. And I think George is probably even more likely to make a serious commitment. I mean he hasn't dated anyone that I know of until now. I don't think he's taking this lightly."  
  
"Well, I don't want to fuss about it too much," Hermione said, her voice muffled as she pulled a tee shirt over her head. "Some problems just can't be figured out, even with hours of thought. And boys are definitely in that category."  
  
"Agreed," said Lavender with a laugh. "So let's go be confused. If you like, I'll distract Ron so you can sneak off with George for a while."  
  
"Gosh, you're so selfless, what a sacrifice," mocked Hermione, grinning. "Well, if you think you could bring yourself to spending time with Ron, I'd appreciate it."  
  
"No trouble," replied Lavender as the two girls headed down the stairs. "No trouble at all."  
  
~~~~~  
  
When Hermione and Lavender walked out onto the lawn, they were greeted by an amusing sight. The male members of the Gryffindor quidditch team were gathered together in a struggling mass while their female counterparts flew above their heads shouting insults. The boys were unable to come up with any decent rebuttals as they had been tied in a large clump and gagged. Surrounding the unfortunate players was a crowd of Gryffindor students, laughing and contributing their own mockery. As they approached the group, Lavender called out:  
  
"Parvati, what on earth is going on?"  
  
The dark haired girl spun around and moved away from the crowd to her dorm mates.  
  
"Well, Fred made a stupid remark about girls playing professional quidditch," she explained. "So Angelina threw the Quaffle at him. He, being Fred, didn't wise up but said something even more stupid, so Angelina hexed him. Then George started to protest, something about women being overly emotional. So Katie hexed him. Then Harry and the other guys started protesting, which caused the girls to turn on them and eventually they all got tied up together, and someone, I think it was Katie, gagged them. It's been really funny, since the guys are being seriously mocked for being unable to out fly a simple hex."  
  
"Well, we should probably get them out of that before someone gets in trouble," Hermione pointed out practically.  
  
"I suppose," Parvati said, "but you have to admit, it's a sight to see."  
  
"Well," Hermione said, attempting to still look serious, "It's a serious infraction... Ah whatever, they do look silly, don't they?"  
  
"Absolutely ridiculous," agreed Lavender with a snort of laughter.  
  
After a few minutes, the female players decided that their teammates had been humiliated enough and landed beside the red-faced boys. Before the girls ended their incantations, Angelina gave a short lecture about underestimating the abilities of girls and when the shamefaced boys all nodded in agreement, they were released. The crowd moved towards the quidditch pitch so the team could store its gear, then broke into small groups, most of which headed in the direction of the lakeshore.  
  
Harry waved to Hermione, but didn't move to greet her. Instead he grabbed Ron's arm and began talking about something Hermione couldn't hear. From Ron's response, though, it seemed to be a topic the red-head felt fairly passionate about. Within a minute, he was gesturing wildly and completely oblivious to anyone around him. Hermione caught Harry's eyes briefly and gave him the thumbs up. Just as she turned to enter Lavender and Parvati's discussion, she heard a voice from behind her.  
  
"Hey Stargirl, wait up."  
  
Lavender looked at Hermione with a small smile and then dragged Parvati away to join a group of fourth and fifth years. Hermione turned to face George with a grin on her face.  
  
"So, is that the secret to keeping you quiet?" she asked as he fell in step beside her.  
  
"Hey," he said defensively, "it was a misunderstanding."  
  
"Oh really, Mr. Weasley? Parvati told me what happened, so don't play coy with me."  
  
"It was all said in the heat of battle. I take no responsibility."  
  
"Nice excuse, George," she said, grinning. "Temporary insanity. Although I'd argue the temporary..."  
  
"Ouch," George said, grinning down at her. "Y'know that would hurt if I didn't know you were kidding."  
  
"Who said I'm kidding?" she asked, then relented at the hurt expression on his face. "Just joking, really. I know you, George. You're not completely insane."  
  
"Well thanks for that vote of confidence," he grumped.  
  
At her snort, he looked down with a grin and reached for her hand, threading his fingers through hers.  
  
"Anyway," he continued, "how are you? I didn't see you much yesterday."  
  
"Oh, I'm good. I've been trying to get some advance school work done, but for some reason all I can think about is astronomy."  
  
"Astronomy? I didn't think you were taking... Oh. Oh! Yeah, me too. Friday night was wonderful. You wanna do it again sometime soon?" he asked lightly, looking down at her.  
  
"Yeah, I think I'd like that," she replied quietly, looking at her feet so he wouldn't see her blush. In doing so she missed the look of relief that crossed George's face.  
  
"Well," he said after a few moments, "I know of this little cove a few minutes from here..."  
  
"Oh can we?" Hermione asked eagerly. "I'd love to go back."  
  
"I think it should be deserted," George said thoughtfully. "I don't have anything for a picnic, though."  
  
"Well, that's okay. I'm sure I can survive without a sugar rush for a few hours."  
  
"Ah, but can I?" he asked dramatically  
  
"Scary thought, Weasley," Hermione said jokingly. "If I took away all your sugar d'you think you'd act... normal!?"  
  
"Hey, ow! You're in a mood today, Mione."  
  
"No. Or yes. I don't know. Maybe I've got spring fever today too."  
  
"Okay, I'll buy that. As long as you promise that if you hurt me, you'll kiss it better."  
  
"Absolutely," Hermione said, with a fake serious look on her face.  
  
"In that case, I think you owe me three kisses already," he said, grinning down at her. "C'mon, let's get to the cove, I'm starting to feel weak from my injuries."  
  
He turned off the path abruptly and pulled her after him. Lavender watched the couple head off towards the shore and sighed enviously. Quickly looking forward, she checked that Ron was still oblivious. It seemed that he had reached an impasse in his discussion with Harry and was staring straight ahead muttering and waving his arms. Fortunately, in his preoccupation he had completely missed George and Hermione's departure.  
  
"C'mon Lavender," Parvati interrupted her friend's thoughts. "I need to talk to Harry for a moment. Let's try to catch up to them."  
  
Allowing the other girl to tug her along the path, Lavender asked "Why do you need to talk to Harry? About what? Parvati?"  
  
But before she could get answers, Parvati had released her arm and caught Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Harry," she said, pulling him to a stop. "I need to talk to you about that project we were working on. Y'know, the, uh,..."  
  
"The extra-curricular one?" Harry interrupted sharply as Parvati floundered.  
  
"Yeah, that one," she agreed. "So can we talk? Now."  
  
"Sure," he said curtly. Catching Ron staring at him, Harry continued. "Sorry Ron, we'll continue this discussion another time. Keep Lavender company, why don't you?" And he allowed himself to be dragged several steps away from his bewildered friend.  
  
Lavender stared at Ron nervously. The red-headed boy seemed lost in thought.  
  
"Shall we keep walking?" she finally asked to break the silence.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah sure," Ron said distractedly. After a moment he burst out "Discussion. That wasn't a discussion. It was a bloody lecture! Grief, he's annoying sometimes!"  
  
"Um, Ron?" Lavender interrupted. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Oh, sorry Lavender." He seemed to finally realize who it was walking beside him. "Just Harry lecturing me on not being possessive of my friends. I'm not possessive! I mean really. Do you think I'm possessive?"  
  
"Uh... I don't really know what you're talking about, Ron," Lavender hedged. "If you mean Hermione, well, yeah, I think you are little weird there. I mean, you're not even dating the girl, yet you growl at anyone who comes near her. Last year you completely freaked Victor Krum out, besides pissing off Padma by ignoring her at the ball. And then you never even asked her out."  
  
"Hey," said Ron defensively, "I didn't ask for a lecture. I get those enough from Hermione and Harry."  
  
"Well, you asked my opinion, didn't you? So I gave it to you." Lavender glared up at the red head. "If you didn't want to hear it, why ask?"  
  
"Wait, why are you so mad?" he asked, confused.  
  
"Because I don't like getting snapped at for stating my opinion. Why are you in such a bad mood about this?" she shot back.  
  
"Cuz I don't..." he huffed for a moment. "Cuz... Oh I don't even know. Good grief." Ron laughed. "I'm sorry if I snapped at you Lavender. This isn't your problem."  
  
"Well, it kinda is," Lavender said. Ron looked at her quizzically. "I mean," she continued quickly, "because Hermione's my friend and I don't want you messing up her chance at romance because you're being pointlessly possessive."  
  
"Okay," Ron agreed slowly, "I get it. I think. But I'm not interested in her like that, she's just a friend."  
  
"Well, we know that Ron," Lavender agreed, "but the problem is everyone thinks you'll make a big fuss if Hermione starts to date anyone, even though you're not interested, and that's why we're all on your case about it."  
  
"Okay. So if I promise not to make a fuss, then people will get off my back, right?"  
  
Lavender nodded, so Ron continued. "Well, I promise. You can be my witness. So that's that, right? Let's talk about something else. Like you."  
  
"Um, me?" asked Lavender. "Why me? I'm not very interesting."  
  
"Hey, let me be the judge of that," Ron said. "I don't know much about you at all, but I want to. Like, how'd you get so good at Herbology and Charms?"  
  
"Oh I don't know," Lavender said with a shrug. "I don't think they're very difficult. And I like them, so that makes them easier."  
  
"Okay then. Can you explain to me about those fertilizing charms we were learning last week, because they flew right over my head."  
  
"Well, for one thing, they weren't fertilizing charms, they were simply a variation on engorgement charms to help a plant grow..."  
  
As they strolled along the shoreline, Lavender happily lectured Ron on the Herbology lessons from the previous weeks. The couple were so engrossed in their conversation they never noticed their two best friends walking twenty paces behind them.  
  
"So, that seemed to have worked out well," said Parvati smugly.  
  
"Yeah, a miracle considering how un-subtle it was," Harry pointed out.  
  
"Hey, don't get on my case about that. I needed to do something and there really wasn't much other choice."  
  
"You two could have just joined us and then after a few minutes we could have wandered off and left them alone," he suggested.  
  
"Yeah, and then they'd be asking all sorts of questions about us maybe being a couple or what was going on between us."  
  
"We could have avoided that. And now they're going to wonder what this project is we're working on together."  
  
"Hopefully, if they get along well enough, they won't even remember about the project at all."  
  
"I hope so. If not, you're going to have to do some fast lying."  
  
"C'mon Harry, I can do that. How d'you think I made it through so many divination lessons?"  
  
Harry stared at Parvati, amazed. "You lie during those lessons? I thought you loved divination."  
  
"Of course I love divination. But I don't have the right feel for a lot it," she admitted. "So most of the stuff I make up. About the only things I'm good at are the cards and tea leaves."  
  
"But you and Lavender worship Professor Trelawney."  
  
"I don't worship her. I just think that she can help me with my abilities. I mean, half of her stuff is crud anyway, isn't it?" Harry gaped at her she continued, "but I can't let her know I know that, or she'd never teach me. As far as I know, the only way she communicates with the future is in trances and that's not even a controllable gift. I plan on being better than that."  
  
"Okay, this is stuff I never thought I'd hear from you," Harry admitted. "I thought you were..."  
  
"An empty headed ditz who likes boys and rainbows and believes in crystal ball readings? Yeah, I like boys and clothes and make-up. So sue me. But I'm not a complete airhead."  
  
"Well, I figured that," Harry said grumpily, "I just really thought you believed that divination stuff."  
  
"Look at it this way," Parvati explained with mocking patience. "If I were a Muggle, I'd be a psychia-whatsit. One of the people who figure out people's minds and emotions. That's how I use the cards. That's why I like to make matches. I know I'm not a book genius like my sister or even someone with the sight. I just have this talent. So I do what I can to get training so I'll be really really good at it."  
  
"Okay, okay," Harry said, putting his hands up in a gesture of surrender, "I give in. I never meant to upset you. Sorry."  
  
"S'okay Harry. Just wanted to get that off my chest, I guess, make you understand." Parvati smiled up at him, then turned to look up the path. "The happy couple seems to be hitting it off."  
  
Harry followed her gaze and saw Lavender speaking passionately, gesturing with her hands, while Ron stared down at her barely watching where he was going. The red headed boy had a mixture of amazement and confusion on his face.  
  
"So," Parvati said, "Five knuts says he trips in the next two minutes."  
  
Harry looked down at her mock serious face and burst into howls of laughter.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"What was that?" Hermione asked sitting up slightly, pulling away from George.  
  
George reached up with the arm that had been cuddling her against his side and pulled her back down to lie on the blanket again.  
  
"Nothing, Mione, just someone on the path above. They'll never see us from there unless they decided to go rock climbing."  
  
"Okay. Just jumpy I guess." She snuggled against his side and turned her face to his. "Sorry about that. So where were we?"  
  
George leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose. "Nowhere we can't go back to later. I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"Oh dear," Hermione said with a dramatic shudder, "You sound serious. Are you ill?"  
  
George fended off the hand she'd moved towards his forehead, eventually capturing it in his and pulling it against his chest.  
  
"No I'm not sick, Mione, just wondering something."  
  
"Okay," she said warily, pulling her hand free and propping herself up on her elbows, "what?"  
  
Rather than trying to pull her back down, George sat all the way up and turned to face the girl beside him.  
  
"Well, I guess I wanted to ask what you thought us being together was. Does that sentence make any sense?"  
  
"Not grammatically," Hermione teased gently, "but I know what you mean. You're wondering how serious I am about you, right?"  
  
George nodded silently, then kept his head down, his eyes focused on the fingers of his right hand plucking at a loose thread in the blanket. Hermione watched him for a few moments then sat up and put her hand on his, stilling the restless movement.  
  
"Um, George, I'm not really sure what to say here. I mean I like spending time with you. And I've had fun studying with you. And I like kissing you..." she trailed off.  
  
"But?" George asked, trying to pull his hand out from under hers. "But you don't think of me that way? But you're really in love with my brother? But what?"  
  
"Ah yes," Hermione sighed, "I'm madly in love with Percy."  
  
George stopped trying to pull his hand away and stared into Hermione's laughing eyes.  
  
"I'm kidding George," she pointed out, "I would have thought you of all people would have figured that out."  
  
"Well, sorry," he said defensively, "but this isn't something I'm joking about."  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," said Hermione. "I guess I'm just nervous. I've never really dated anyone, or thought about dating anyone before. Not seriously. But I think I am pretty serious about dating you."  
  
George let out a deep sigh of relief and took Hermione's hands in his.  
  
"I'm so glad you said that. I was really worried," he admitted. "I mean, I know that I'm not the serious type, but I feel like I care for you a lot, and that you understand me really well. More than most people, that's for sure. And I feel really comfortable with you, like I don't have to be all hyper and jokey if I don't want to and that you aren't going to freak out on me."  
  
"I know what you mean," Hermione said, looking down at their joined hands. "I feel like I can be myself with you too. That you don't have all sorts of expectations for me to be perfect and always know what to do. And I really like that." She paused and then looked up. "I really like you."  
  
Hermione watched George's eyes widen. He stared at her intently for a moment, then right before Hermione was about to look away from embarrassment, he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips, his eyes on hers the entire time. Hermione blinked suddenly, the intensity of his gaze too much for her. As her eyes closed, George moved back, taking his lips from hers. They sat in silence for a moment.  
  
"Wow," she said finally, "So I guess this is mutual, right?"  
  
"Yeah," George agreed, squeezing her hands, "mutual admiration society happening right here." His voice became serious again. "Hermione, I don't want to sneak around any more. I want to tell everyone that you're my girlfriend."  
  
"And I want to let the world know that I'm dating George Weasley," she admitted.  
  
"And why shouldn't I?" she asked suddenly. "If Ron doesn't like it, he can go jump in the lake. I don't want to hide this anymore. And I won't"  
  
"Now there's the fiery fighter I fell for," George said admiringly before frowning. "Fiery fighter I fell for? That just sounds stupid. Too many "f's" I think. Bit of a tongue twister, as well. Let's see, um..."  
  
"George, shut up," Hermione ordered. He looked up sheepishly.  
  
"I like your compliments," she continued, "no matter how bizarre or tongue twist-y. Because they always come from the heart."  
  
"Yeah, well, someday I'll get that filter between my brain and my mouth," George joked."  
  
"Nah, don't bother," Hermione said affectionately, "I like you the way you are now, malapropisms and all."  
  
"Mala-whats?"  
  
"Never mind," Hermione said, shaking her head before cutting off George's next remark with a kiss.  
  
George jokingly struggled for a moment, but when Hermione's hand came up to tangle in his hair, he stopped. Lifting his own hand to her cheek, he ran a finger along her jaw. Hermione shivered against his mouth and George stopped suddenly, pulling back with a question in his eyes.  
  
"Cold?" he asked. "Or..."  
  
"No, nothing like that," Hermione said, leaning in to kiss his neck beneath his right ear. "Just goose bumps," she whispered before nipping at his earlobe.  
  
George shivered suddenly and turned his head to softly kiss the side of jaw, marking a trail down her neck and across her collar bone. Hermione's hands came up to clutch the back of his head as he placed kisses along the scooped neckline of her shirt, pausing occasionally to nip and suck at the base of her neck. George looked up as she let out a quiet moan.  
  
"Like that?" he asked with a teasing smile.  
  
"You're evil, George Weasley," she replied, pulling his head up so she could kiss him. "Absolutely evil," she whispered against his lips before deepening the kiss. 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author's Note: Author's Note: This fic was started before OotP, so it's set in a completely alternate version of fifth year. Special thanks go out to Lavender Ice for her re-writes of songs. The whole idea of which band to use and the lyrical revisions are all hers and I'm very grateful.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
That evening at dinner, Hermione rushed in late and sat down in the empty seat next to Harry. Ron looked up from where he was deep in conversation with Lavender and waved. Hermione waved back distractedly before turning to Harry.  
  
"Harry, I think it's time to come out," she said quietly.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, surprised. "Come out? What?"  
  
"Not you, me," she said. "Me and George. We've decided that we're going to be a public couple and Ron can just deal with it."  
  
"Oh," Harry said, understanding dawning on his face. "I see. I was lost there."  
  
"Yeah, I noticed," Hermione said with a grin. "But seriously, George and I talked and we've decided that it's time to tell everyone about us. Because we're pretty serious about each other and it just seems silly to be sneaking around like we have something to hide."  
  
"So I guess what I'm saying is," she continued, "you might have to deal with an angry Ron for a while."  
  
"Actually, I think Ron's going to behave himself. Even if he hadn't got a lecture on getting over the idea of you dating from practically everyone in the house, I think his attention is somewhere else right now," he said, gesturing down the table.  
  
Hermione glanced over Harry's shoulder at where Ron and Lavender were sitting. Lavender seemed to be explaining something to the red head, but though he was watching her intently, Ron didn't look like he was hearing a word the blond girl was saying. In fact, he was simply staring at her with a look of amazement.  
  
"Yeah, I see what you mean," Hermione said with a laugh. "It would seem that Ron has realized that Lavender's a girl and a pretty one at that."  
  
"Exactly," agreed Harry. "And I think that if Lavender ever gets over her nervous habit of lecturing the poor boy on Herbology and Charms, they'll end up dating before you can say alohamora."  
  
"Well, we'll just have to get them in a situation where they can't talk about school work."  
  
"That's the plan," Harry said. "Parvati and I are going to try to get them together at the Three Broomsticks next weekend and force the conversation to non-academic topics. Then we'll leave them alone and see what happens. I've got a sickle on them snogging before the day is out."  
  
"I'll raise that to before they even get out of the pub," Hermione challenged with grin as she watched Ron nearly miss his mouth with his goblet, spilling pumpkin juice down his chin.  
  
"You're on. And I'm glad to hear about you and George," Harry said, turning back to his dinner. "So you two are serious about each other? Are you in lurve?"  
  
"Shuddup Harry," Hermione replied, elbowing her friend in the ribs. She started to fill her dinner plate. "We're not in love. I've only really gotten to know him in the last few weeks. I care about him a lot. And I like him a lot. He's a really great guy."  
  
"You don't have to tell me that. I've been playing quidditch with him for five years," Harry pointed out. "I could have told you that George is a good guy. And a caring one. I'm really glad you and he got together. I think he'll be good for you."  
  
"Well thanks for your vote of confidence." Hermione grinned. "Now we just have to get you a nice person to date and we'll all be set."  
  
"Um, no thanks, Mione. I think I'll live the single life for a while longer. My life's weird enough as it is without throwing all this relationship drama into the mix."  
  
"Sure Harry, whatever you say."  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
That evening the Gryffindor common room was bustling with activity when Hermione returned from the library. She hadn't spoken with George at dinner and had rushed off as soon as she'd finished eating to do some research she ought to have done that afternoon. Their conversation in the cove kept running through her mind as walked back through the halls. She was excited and nervous about making their relationship public but at the same time it seemed only logical. All this secrecy stuff wasn't much fun if it meant she couldn't snuggle up next to George in front of the fire and talk about what they'd done that day.  
  
As she came into the room through the portrait hole, she glanced around quickly to see who all was in the room. There were several lower years sitting around a table in one corner playing Exploding Snap. At another table, Harry, Ron, and Lavender were gathered around a pile of books and parchment, apparently working on some homework Hermione'd probably finished weeks ago. In the center of all the noise were the twins and their group of friends talking and joking loudly in front of the fire.  
  
Hermione moved towards the group on the couches, dropping her books on an empty end table. As she walked towards the seventh year students, she saw Fred elbow George in the ribs. George glared at his brother and then looked to see where Fred was pointing. His eyes met Hermione's and his face broke into large smile. Fred leaned over and whispered in George's ear and was shoved off the couch for his pains. Before Fred could retaliate, Angelina grabbed her boyfriend and pulled him onto the arm of her chair. Hermione marched determinedly up to the group, who had all fallen silent and sat in the space Fred had unwillingly vacated.  
  
"Hi guys," she said nervously.  
  
"Hi Hermione," Angelina replied with an understanding smile. "Have a good day?"  
  
"Yeah," Hermione responded, relaxing under the older girl's calming influence. "It was really lovely out this afternoon, wasn't it? George took me to this beautiful cove on the lake shore."  
  
Fred and Lee gaped at Hermione, amazed that she'd openly talked about her time with George.  
  
"We spent an enjoyable few hours down there," she continued, "which means I had to go to the library to catch up on some studying." She turned to George. "Sorry I missed you at dinner, but I really did have to get some work done."  
  
"No worries, Mione," George said with a smile. "I figured I'd see you at some point anyway, what with us living in the same place."  
  
"Good point," she admitted, then reached over and took his hand in hers, squeezing it. "So what have you guys been up to this evening?"  
  
Fred and Lee seemed incapable of speech as they both stared at Hermione and George's linked hands. Angelina snorted as she looked up at her boyfriend, then answered Hermione.  
  
"Oh, not too much. We've been chatting about the final Quidditch match, and the boys have been vigorously avoiding any mention of their en-ee-double-u- tee's. You'd think they were afraid or something," she said mockingly as Fred blushed.  
  
"I for one am not nervous," George put in when his brother failed to speak. "With all the amazing help Mione's given me, I'm sure to ace the NEWTs. Can't not do well, can I? Not with the prospect of disappointing you?"  
  
He grinned down at Hermione. She tried her best to assume her McGonagall- face, the one Ron said put the fear of school in him, but failed, letting out a snort.  
  
"Ah my elegant Mione," George exclaimed dramatically, "such a little lady. All grace and dignity..."  
  
"Shut up, Weasley," Hermione said, nudging him with her shoulder. "I can too be ladylike. I just don't bother," she said with dignity.  
  
"Well, that's fine by me. I like you exactly as you are, Stargirl."  
  
As she smiled up at him, Hermione saw George's eyes darken. She held her breath for what she knew was about to happen. The rest of the common room disappeared as George leaned down and kissed her gently.  
  
When George raised his lips from hers, Hermione realized that all conversation had stopped. She looked up at George, and he smiled down at her and squeezed her hand.  
  
"YES!"  
  
Hermione's head jerked around to see Ginny jumping up and down in the corner of the room. Suddenly the room was filled with laughter. Ginny blushed bright red and sat down in her chair next to Neville. The older boy leaned over and whispered something which brought a smile to Ginny's face before she joined in the laughter.  
  
Hermione missed most of this interplay as she had turned to watch Ron's reaction. He wasn't laughing, but he also wasn't looking as furious as she'd been afraid he would. More than anything, there was a look of understanding on his face.  
  
George leaned over to whisper in Hermione's ear. "Do you want to go talk to him? I can wait here, or I can come with you. Whichever one you want."  
  
"You know," she said, turning back to her boyfriend, "I think I'll let him come over here if he wants to talk about it. Why should we go rushing over to make him feel better? It's not like we've done anything wrong."  
  
George smiled. "I'm so glad you said that. Whew! I wasn't entirely sure what I was getting us into there. But it seems to all be okay."  
  
"Yeah," Hermione agreed, nodding slightly. "Everything's great. Really great."  
  
She smiled and leaned up to kiss George on the cheek before turning to respond to something Angelina had said.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
As conversation in the common room began again, Ron turned to Harry and Lavender. Both of them were looking at him apprehensively. Ron shook his head as though to clear it and spoke.  
  
"So this is what all the talk has been about?" he finally asked. "Making sure I wouldn't kill George for dating Hermione?"  
  
Harry glanced at Lavender briefly and she stood up. Ron grabbed her arm and pulled her back into her chair.  
  
"No don't leave. We have work to get through."  
  
Lavender looked over at Harry briefly then settled back into her chair.  
  
"So you're okay, Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
"Fine. Why shouldn't I be?"  
  
"Uh, no reason," Harry muttered and turned his attention back to his books.  
  
"Look guys, I'm fine!" Ron said angrily. "I'm okay with this. And I promised not to make a scene, didn't I Lavender?"  
  
"Yes, yes you did," she replied. "And you're being very good about this. We're not trying to get on your case, Ron, just making sure you're okay."  
  
"How many times do I have to say it?" Ron asked, exasperated. "I'm okay. I'm happy for George and Hermione. I think they'll be good together. So let's get back to this assignment. I think I'm almost getting it."  
  
The three students turned their attention back to Herbology for a while. After half an hour, Harry threw his quill onto the table and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"I can't deal with this anymore. I'm going to take a break. Anyone else?"  
  
"Nah," Lavender said without looking up. "I'm almost done. I think I'll keep at it 'til I'm finished."  
  
"Yeah, me too," added Ron.  
  
Harry looked at his friend quizzically for a moment then wandered away from the table to join the group by the fire.  
  
"So you're almost finished, Lav?" Ron asked after his friend had left. "Think you could explain the second last part of the experiment to me. I'm lost."  
  
"I thought you said you were done," she pointed out.  
  
"Nah, just wanted Harry to go away," he replied shamelessly.  
  
"Okay, sure. Well, the idea with that step is about diluting the solution with alcohol and not oil so that you can mix it with water better. You know, cuz..."  
  
As Lavender lectured Ron on the properties of herbal tinctures, Harry flopped down on the couch beside Hermione.  
  
"So Ron hasn't come over here to attack me yet," George said as Harry joined them. "This is looking like a good sign."  
  
"Yeah, I think he's dealing pretty well," Harry agreed. "I think Lavender might have something to do with that as well. If I could get her to stop going into teacher mode every time they talk, maybe something could come out of it."  
  
"Well," Hermione put in, "I think that your plan for next weekend is good. We'll just have to keep her from lecturing him to death before Saturday."  
  
"Y'know, I never thought I'd say this," Harry smirked, "but I think she's almost as bad as you are. Although, as Ron pointed out, she doesn't call him an idiot quite as often."  
  
"Hey," said Hermione defensively, "he totally deserved being called an idiot. He was one."  
  
"Well, maybe Lavender's more the type of teacher he needs," Harry pointed out reasonably.  
  
"Yeah," Lee chimed in. "Young, blond and pretty. Makes me want to pay attention. Ow!"  
  
He fell off the chair where he'd been sitting. Katie glared at her boyfriend as he lay on the floor. Lee put up his hands in defense and began apologizing before she could even begin to speak.  
  
"Ah, young love," sighed Fred melodramatically. "Such a violent thing. Stay single, Harry, it'll save you a lot of bruising."  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
The next week flew by for Hermione. She spent all her time out of class preparing for exams, studying for her OWLs and helping George get ready for the NEWTs. It was enjoyable to be able to snuggle up beside him for a study session without worrying about who would see. Although occasionally they didn't manage to get much studying done at all. Hermione smiled at the thought of her last 'study date' with George when they had ended up falling asleep in front of the fire in the common room while they were supposed to be working on History of Magic.  
  
"Hey Hermione, ready to go?"  
  
Parvati's voice broke into Hermione's reverie. Shaking her head, she picked up her satchel and slung the strap over her head. Following her dorm mates through the door, she ran over the plan for the afternoon in her head. She was to spend the first part of the day in Hogsmeade shopping with Parvati, Ginny and Lavender. At three, she and Parvati were supposed to drag the other girls to the Three Broomsticks where they would meet Harry and Ron. Once they were all settled at a table, Hermione planned to bunk off and meet George for a while. She was also hoping to find time to pick up a belated birthday present, since George had turned eighteen a few weeks before they'd started dating. Hermione sure she could find something appropriate in town.  
  
Discussion in the carriage revolved around which shop to visit first, with Lavender suggesting one of the robe shops while Parvati repeatedly mentioned the music store. It seemed that her favourite band, Wizards Inc, had released a reworked version of their newest single, and Parvati was desperate to pick up a copy. Hermione put in her vote for the branch of Flourish and Blotts, but her friends didn't even dignify it with a response.  
  
As they clambered out of the carriage, Ginny and Parvati were still debating the merits of WInc's members. Lavender caught Hermione's gaze and rolled her eyes. The pair moved ahead of their friends to wander down the street. After they stopped by the clothing shop, Hermione split off from the group to drop into the bookstore while the others went with Parvati to the music shop. It took nearly half an hour of browsing, but Hermione came out the store convinced she'd found the perfect present. The other girls were waiting on the street, sharing earphones to listen to Parvati's purchase.  
  
"Oh Hermione, c'mere," Ginny called when she spotted her. "You have to hear this. It's so much fun."  
  
Hermione wandered over and took the earphone Ginny was proffering. She listened for a few seconds to the cheerful pop music then handed the earphone to Parvati.  
  
"Yeah, it is fun music," she said, looking at her watch. "We've been shopping for a while, and I'm really thirsty. Does anyone feel like going to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer?" She looked pointedly at Parvati as she spoke.  
  
Parvati nodded and chimed in, "That's sounds like a good plan. Shall we?"  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
As the girls entered the Three Broomsticks, Hermione's eyes were caught by a flare of red. George and Ron were sitting at a table in the back with Harry and Neville, the Weasleys' hair reflecting the candle light. She moved immediately in the direction of the table, with the other girls trailing in her wake. As they approached, Neville nudged Harry and caught the other boys' attention. George turned his head and then stood when he saw Hermione.  
  
"Heya, Stargirl!" George caught her in a big hug. "Figured I'd meet you early. Ran into the guys here and they dragged me in for a drink."  
  
"Dragged?" Ron snorted, snagging a stool from the empty table beside them so Lavender could sit down next to him.  
  
Neville had moved as well, grabbing a stool which he offered to Ginny. Parvati claimed the chair George had been sitting in and started chatting with Harry. George looked at Parvati in confusion, then turned back to Hermione.  
  
"Wanna go for a walk?" he asked.  
  
"Sounds good to me. I don't think we're needed here," she replied, glancing around the table.  
  
Harry and Neville were being tormented with descriptions of WInc's new song, while Lavender and Ron seemed to be deep in conversation about flowers and herbs. Hermione caught Harry's eye, then looked down meaningfully at Ron's head. Harry smiled and nodded, then leaned over to interrupt Lavender's lecture. George draped his arm around Hermione's shoulders and lead her to the door.  
  
Once they were out the pub, Hermione took George's hand and the couple walked down the main street towards the Shrieking Shack.  
  
"Good to see you, Stargirl," he said with a smile. "Did you have some good shopping?"  
  
"Pretty good. I managed to miss the groupie gush session over WInc, but did have to spend twenty minutes deciding between a robin's egg blue and a cornflower blue trim for Lavender's new something-or-other lilac robe. I could barely tell the difference. Way too pastel for me."  
  
"I'd have to agree. Bright colours all the way. Although you did look pretty nice in that blue thing at the Yule Ball last year. Gotta say I liked that."  
  
They had made it past the buildings of Hogsmeade to a part of the road edged by fields, so George veered off the road pulling Hermione behind him. He stopped when he reached a large tree stump and leaned down to brush the top of the stump clean. Gesturing dramatically, he indicated that Hermione should sit. Pulling her satchel strap over her head, she set the bag down and sat. As George sat beside her, she reached down to rummage through her satchel.  
  
"I got something for you today," she said.  
  
"You didn't have to," he protested as she put a wrapped package on his lap.  
  
"Well, I missed your birthday. And when I saw this I couldn't resist. So, Happy Birthday, George."  
  
George smiled down at her, then turned his attention to the present. He tried to carefully untie the ribbon holding the package closed, but after a few futile attempts he growled and tore the wrappings open.  
  
"Mione, this is awesome!" he exclaimed, looking down at the copy of Zonko's History of Pranks and Practical Jokes. "I've never heard of this book, and I've read everything on tricks and jokes. Where did you find this?"  
  
"In the special editions section of Flourish and Blotts," she said proudly. "It's a twentieth anniversary edition with a history of Zonko's shop in a special introduction. I thought it would give you and Fred some hints for Weasley's Wizardly Wheezes."  
  
"Thank you so much. This is great present."  
  
George lifted his free hand up to her chin and tilted her head for his kiss. Hermione's eyes closed as his lips met hers. She returned his kiss passionately, and when her mouth opened beneath his George groaned slightly and slid his hand around behind her head. Hermione tangled her hands in George's hair as his other hand moved to her waist, pulling her against him. After a few moments, Hermione became aware of a sound intruding on her consciousness.  
  
Slowly, she and George pulled apart, and Hermione glanced towards the road. Standing at the edge of the grass was Draco Malfoy with Pansy Parkinson hanging on his arm, flanked by Goyle and Crabbe. The four of them were laughing cruelly, and when Malfoy realized that he had George and Hermione's attention, he spoke loudly.  
  
"Looks like Weasley here finally found someone who'd overlook the fact that he's poor and useless. Looks like Granger decided to give up on guys with a death wish so she can date guys with no future."  
  
George grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her down as she moved towards the sneering blond boy.  
  
"Course," Malfoy continued, "the fact that that jumped up Mudblood could never get anyone decent makes it a perfect match. You'll do just fine in that family Granger. They enjoy Muggle curiosities, and you are that."  
  
This time it was Hermione grabbing the tail of George's shirt as he lunged off the stump. She stood and took his hand tightly in hers.  
  
"George, let's ignore them," she said quietly.  
  
"Ignore them? Ignore them?!" George looked furious, but kept his voice low. He turned from glaring at the Slytherin students to stare at Hermione with confusion. "How am I supposed to ignore them? He just called you a..." he broke off.  
  
"Look, I've been putting up with Malfoy for years," she pointed out. "And if I've learned anything, it's that ignoring his attacks pisses him off more than anything. Well, there was that time I hit him, but I can't see violence helping this situation."  
  
Hermione turned her back on the road and knelt to pick up the book which had fallen to the ground when George stood. After glaring at the other students for a moment George turned to help her, taking her bag and sliding the book and its wrapping back into the satchel.  
  
Hermione slipped her hand into George's and they turned to walk across the grass away from the Slytherins. Malfoy called out a few more taunts, but soon lost interest as his targets refused to respond. Hermione kept a tight grip on George's hand and did not speak until Malfoy's mocking laugh had died away.  
  
"You okay now?" she asked after a while.  
  
"Not really," he replied. "But I've gotten over the homicidal phase. I'm more into plotting some cold-blooded revenge."  
  
"Well, if anyone can come up with the perfect trick to get back at Malfoy, it's you."  
  
"And now I have the reference book for the task, thanks to you," George smiled tightly, but his temper seemed to be fading.  
  
"Not exactly what I had in mind," Hermione joked gently, "but I'm not unhappy with the thought of using it to torment Malfoy."  
  
"Oh, so you'd be interested in tormenting him?" George inquired.  
  
"Maybe a little."  
  
"A little?" he mocked.  
  
"Okay, yeah, I'm in all the way if you're going to be pulling some tricks on him. Got anything in mind?"  
  
"Nothing off the top of my mind," George admitted. "I think Malfoy requires some special attention. Special with an extra helping of nasty."  
  
"An extra helping of nasty? Now that sounds perfect. What sorts of particularly evil pranks have you got in your bag of tricks?"  
  
"Hmmm... let me think..."  
  
Arm in arm, the couple wandered back into Hogsmeade, their bad mood washed away by the visions of a humiliated Malfoy dancing in their heads.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
As George and Hermione approached the yard where the Hogwarts carriages were waiting, they heard a voice calling their names. Hermione turned to see Harry and Parvati hurrying up to join them. She pulled George to a stop, interrupting his detailed description of how he was going to substitute a bottle of dye for Malfoy's hair gel, leaving the Slytherin with red and gold hair. When Harry came to a halt in front of her, Hermione looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Where's Ron? And Lavender?" she asked.  
  
"That's what we're here to tell you," Parvati said, coming up behind Harry. "We've created a monster. Or two monsters."  
  
"I'm going with one monster," Harry put in. "It's like they've melded into one being."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Ron!" Harry explained.  
  
"And Lavender!" Parvati added. "They've gotten past the lecturing thing and now they don't seem to stop for air."  
  
"Still not following you," George said. "Not stopping for air from what?" He paused for a second. "Oh."  
  
Hermione looked up at her boyfriend, still confused. "What?"  
  
George waggled his eyebrows at her. Comprehension suddenly dawned.  
  
"Oh. Oh! In the past hour? You're kidding!"  
  
"Nope. Wish I was," Harry said. "But we tried and tried to distract Lavender from her lecturing and nothing was working. Neville and Ginny gave up and left. About five minutes after that, it was as though someone hit Ron over the head."  
  
"Yeah," Parvati interrupted. "He went from looking all awestruck to looking all determined and then he grabbed her hands – she was waving them around, y'know – and then said, 'Lavender, shut up' and then leaned over and..."  
  
"Laid one on," Harry concluded. "I've never seen Lavender so, well, speechless. She gaped at him like a fish for a while. Ooof." He glared down at Parvati. "What was that for?"  
  
"She did not look like a fish," Parvati said, rubbing the elbow she'd just jabbed Harry with, "she looked surprised, and then got all shy and blushy. And then she asked Ron why he'd kissed her."  
  
"And Ron, being a git, said 'cuz I just realized how pretty you are' and Lavender smiled and leaned in and kissed him. As if that wasn't the stupidest thing to say."  
  
"It was not stupid, it was sweet!" Parvati glared up at Harry.  
  
"It was stupid. 'I just realized...' C'mon, that's lame."  
  
"Oh please. Like you have a way with women. I remember how you asked me to the ball last year. Now that was lame."  
  
"It was not! It was awkward, I guess, but it's not like I'd ever done it before."  
  
George took Hermione's hand and turned her away from the bickering couple.  
  
"Well, looks like we don't have to worry about Ron being upset. Although I'm not so sure Harry and Parvati aren't going to kill each other."  
  
"Freaky," Hermione said, wrinkling her nose. "They argue like an old married couple."  
  
"Scary," George agreed. "Promise me we'll never bicker like that."  
  
"I solemnly swear that we will never being as annoying as those two," Hermione replied with a grin. "Terribly bad example. Plus I don't think I could snipe at you like that. One smirk and I'd start laughing."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind," George said with an answering smile. "May I show you to your carriage milady?"  
  
"Certainly, kind sir. Just make sure we're not stuck with the snipe-fest or I won't be responsible for my actions."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
George helped her to climb up into one of the carriages, and after a while they were joined by Ginny and Neville. Conversation on the journey back to school revolved around speculation as to what was going to happen with Lavender and Ron's relationship, and whether Harry and Parvati might be the next in line to hook up. Hermione held back from speculation, instead forming her own opinions as she watched Neville hand Ginny down from the carriage.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
In the week that followed the visit to Hogsmeade, Harry spent a lot of time regretting his part in getting Ron and Lavender together. It wasn't so much that they were irritating, although their constant need to be within touching distance of each other could be awkward, it was that Harry had realized that in fixing his two best friends up he had expanded his circle of friends from three to about fifteen. And as he had spent most of his life with few or no close friends, this was a bit bizarre. At least, he thought to himself, both Hermione and Ron were being very careful not to exclude Harry from their activities, now that they were dating. It was just that sometimes Harry felt a bit overwhelmed.  
  
He was thrilled, though, to watch as his two best friends found such good matches. Ron and Lavender had moved past their first infatuation quickly and were now more likely to be found cuddled up together talking about everything from their family lives to favourite flavours of Bertie Botts' Beans. There were no more lectures on Herbology, except during homework sessions. Hermione and George, on the other hand, had gone from their public friendship and private romance to being caught wrapped around each other in the strangest places. The day that Harry found them in the broom shed was forever etched in his mind, unfortunately for him. And when they weren't snogging, they were whispering together in the corner of the common room, reminding everyone of when George had been plotting with his twin.  
  
The Friday after the Hogsmeade trip, the Gryffindors were all in the common room, spring rains having trapped the students inside. A few muttered about perhaps going to the library to study, but the general mood was for relaxation and mischief. Half of the fourth and fifth year classes were sitting at one of the tables playing an involved Muggle card game Hermione had taught them. Few of the players were paying any attention to the game as conversation ranging from topic to topic. Finally, Hermione threw down her cards.  
  
"I fold," she said. "And I have an announcement."  
  
Her fellow Gryffindors put down their cards and looked at her expectantly. The whole house had been wondering what she and George had been planning. Perhaps they were about to find out.  
  
"Well, you all know that George and I started being a public couple a couple weeks ago." A few nods, and some confused looks were exchanged before Hermione continued. "Well, last week in Hogsmeade we were seen by Malfoy, and he was his usual charming self."  
  
This time there were more nods, nearly every Gryffindor having encountered Malfoy's barbed tongue at some point. Ginny, sitting next to Hermione, put her hand on the other girl's arm sympathetically.  
  
"So tomorrow he's going to get his reward," Hermione said with a smirk. "And George and I want to you all to know that this is not just revenge for what he said to us. It's for every nasty thing he's ever done to a Gryff. Think of it as an end of term present."  
  
This time everyone around the table smiled.  
  
"So what are you doing to him?" Ron asked eagerly.  
  
"Is it horrible?" Neville inquired.  
  
"Moderately horrible," Hermione answered. "And I'm not going to tell you what. I just wanted you all to know. And I wanted to warn you," she said, turning to Ginny. "You're kind of integral to the plan."  
  
"Me?" the red-head asked. "What do I do?"  
  
"Nothing. Just show up at lunch tomorrow. And remember that it's all a prank."  
  
"That doesn't sound good," Neville said nervously, looking at Ginny.  
  
"It's nothing to worry about," Hermione reassured him. "I just want you all to know so you'll enjoy the joke."  
  
"What is the joke?" Ron asked again.  
  
"I'm not telling, you'll just have to wait until lunch tomorrow. I want you to all look very surprised so Snape can't figure out who did this. We're not even telling Fred so that he won't get blamed."  
  
"Oh, I bet that's driving him bonkers," Ron said with a grin. "George plotting and he can't get in on it. You're corrupting my brother, Mione."  
  
"What I can't decide," Harry said thoughtfully, "is if George is a bad influence on Hermione or Hermione's a bad influence on George. But I do know that the two of them working together scares me."  
  
Everyone at the table laughed at that. Hermione grinned at her friend, then got up and went over to sit with her boyfriend. After she left, speculation at the table began. Most of the Weasley's Wizardly Wheezes usual pranks were rejected as they would be to easy to trace back. Ron suggested that perhaps George had invented some variation on the Canary Cream that had never been used and was going to put it in Malfoy's lunch. Others thought that perhaps they were going to charm the Slytherin somehow, but to do what, they didn't know. Finally Harry suggested that they all be patient and wait for lunch the next day, because then they'd know for sure. Good natured grumbles of agreement sounded as the group at the table broke up. Soon only Harry and Ginny were left at the table.  
  
"You okay?" he asked.  
  
"What?" Ginny said distractedly. "Oh, uh, yeah, I'm fine. Just tired, y'know."  
  
"Well, you certainly aren't acting like yourself. You didn't say a word after Hermione's announcement. Are you worried?"  
  
"Uh, no," she said unconvincingly.  
  
"You know you don't have to be worried," Harry said. "Your brother would never hurt you. And neither would Hermione. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."  
  
"I guess so. I guess I'm just not good with the thought of being a part of a trick and not knowing. I'm not good on not having control."  
  
"I understand. It only makes sense, with all you've been through. But I know your brother, and he'd rather die than hurt you. It's not going to be anything to get all upset over. If you want, why don't we go tell Hermione how you feel and I'm sure she'll let you in on the plan. Would that help?"  
  
"Yeah," Ginny admitted. "Once I know what's going to happen, I'll be fine. I'll go ask her."  
  
"I'll come with you."  
  
"Harry, I don't need support to ask her. You just want to know what the prank is, don't you?" she asked with a grin. "So much for waiting to see what happens."  
  
"Hey, I resent that," Harry said, but grinned back at her. "Well, I suppose I can wait until tomorrow. You go talk to Hermione."  
  
Harry sat and watched as Ginny approached the other girl. When Ginny whispered in her ear, Hermione untangled herself from George's arms and walked with the younger girl to a table in the corner. She spoke for a minute or two and when Ginny started laughing, Harry knew that everything was going to be fine. He smiled to himself and headed for the dormitory stairs.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
The next day the Gryffindor students could barely contain their wild speculations about the prank Hermione and George had planned. Within an hour of breakfast, the two had practically run from the common room, and were now in an empty classroom near the great hall. Hermione was mixing something in a cauldron while George muttered under his breath and scribbled on a couple different scraps of parchment. After a few minutes of writing, crossing out, and re-writing, he put down his quill and walked over to where Hermione was standing. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he rested his chin on the top of her head.  
  
"So, Stargirl, how's the brew coming along?" he asked.  
  
Hermione tipped her head to one side and craned her neck so she could look up at George.  
  
"Pretty much ready. Although this might be a bad time to distract me. Why don't you get everything else lined up. I should be set to pour this out in a minute."  
  
"Slave-driver," George joked, kissing her hair, then moving away from her. "So you nervous? It's your first prank."  
  
"Not really, actually. I was expecting to be terrified," she admitted. "But I'm more excited than anything else. I mean, we've planned everything out and double checked it all and now I just really want to see it happen. It's going to be great."  
  
"You know, I think I should be feeling guilty or something," George said.  
  
"Guilty?" Hermione asked. George came up to her and set three goblets in a row beside the cauldron.  
  
"Yeah, for turning you to a life of crime," he said, putting a piece of parchment in the bottom of each goblet.  
  
Hermione snorted and gave the cauldron's contents a stir. "You know I broke rules before we started dating. This isn't new territory for me."  
  
"Well, I guess I feel like it is. I mean, you used to feel guilty for breaking rules. Or at least you only broke them for a good cause."  
  
"This is a good cause," Hermione pointed out. She picked up a ladle and gestured at the goblets. "So which of these is which?"  
  
"Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle," he replied, pointing at each goblet in turn.  
  
Hermione looked closely and saw that George had scratched the letters M, C, and G into the rims of the goblets. She spooned potion into each cup, and as the liquid hit the parchment at the bottom it evaporated and the parchment disappeared. Once she had done this, George picked up the goblets and wiped them off before putting them into the pockets of his bag. Hermione began to tidy up the ingredients she had been using.  
  
"So you told Ginny what was going to happen?" George asked as he tossed the unused scraps of parchment into the flame Hermione had been using.  
  
"Yeah, she seemed really worried. I don't think she liked not know what was going to happen to her," Hermione said as she tucked the last of her potion equipment into her bag.  
  
"Understandable. Did she like the plan?"  
  
"She thought it was great. And I think she's pretty thrilled we chose her. She's very much looking forward to Malfoy's humiliation. It's pretty personal to her as well."  
  
"To all of us," George said. "But now we have some time to kill before we can get to the next step of the plan. Any thing you feel like doing?"  
  
He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and Hermione snorted.  
  
"Not if you keep looking at me like that," she said with a grin. "But I suppose I could be persuaded to admire the view from the astronomy tower."  
  
"But it's day, we won't be able to see any stars. So why would we want to go up there?" George asked, his eyes wide with mock-innocence.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and turned her back on him. George caught her by the shoulders as she moved to the door.  
  
"And why would we want to go up there when we have a perfectly lovely view right here?"  
  
He turned her around and lead her to one of the deep set windows. George climbed up and reached down for her. Hermione set her bag on the floor and scrambled up into the window ledge. George leaned his back against the gray stone wall, propping his feet against the facing wall. Hermione squirmed around briefly until she settled, tucking her legs under her skirt and curling up against George's chest with his arm around her. They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the sun glint off the small wavelets breaking up the surface of the lake.  
  
"Comfy?" George finally asked.  
  
"Mmmm.. very," Hermione responded. "I could stay like this forever."  
  
"Well, much as I like that idea, I have a feeling that McGonagall might get mad if we did that. Not to mention the teachers who use this room."  
  
Hermione laughed. "You know what I mean."  
  
"I do," he said quietly, then leaned down to kiss her hair. "And I agree completely."  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
For the first time Harry could remember, the entire Gryffindor house was in the great hall and waiting for their lunch before any of the teachers had arrived at the Head Table. As students from the other houses drifted into the hall, they looked curiously at the whispering giggling Gryffindors. As Harry said to Ron, Snape wasn't going to be able to figure out who pulled the prank, since every student at the long table was looking suspiciously eager.  
  
When Harry and Ron had come up the stairs to the Hall, they had found Hermione and George standing in front of the doors. At the sound of footsteps, the couple had whirled around and Harry had noticed Hermione slipping her hand away from George's robes, as though she'd just dropped something into the pocket. Harry had looked at her curiously, but before he could ask her what she was doing, George was exclaiming that he'd nearly died and become a ghost from the fright they'd given him.  
  
Ron elbowed Harry hard in the ribs, bringing him back to the present, and Harry followed the red-head's gaze. Malfoy and his gang of friends had come sauntering into the hall. With the blond boy in the lead, the little group made their way to the end of the Slytherin table nearest the Head Table. Malfoy had claimed this position at the beginning of the year, which most of the Gryffindors took as a sign of his self-centered arrogance.  
  
"Good thing they're so predictable, huh?" George whispered to Hermione.  
  
She turned her head very slightly and watched Malfoy and his cronies sit in their usual places. Pansy Parkington stood up and poured pumpkin juice for them. Malfoy barely acknowledged her action as he helped himself to the food in front of him, drinking deeply from his goblet between mouthfuls.  
  
"I always said that his everyone-exists-to-serve-me attitude would be his downfall someday," she whispered back.  
  
Harry turned from watching Malfoy to look down the table at Ginny, who had taken a seat right at the end of the table today. She was grinning as though she'd been exempted from all her exams. Harry caught her eye and she waved at him before turning back to answer something Neville had said to her.  
  
The meal began, and as it progressed, the tension at the Gryffindor table increased. Many of the students picked at their food, eagerly waiting for whatever it was Hermione and George had planned. The two responsible for the prank ate and talked as though there was nothing unusual about to happen. Just as Harry felt he was about to burst from anticipation, George looked up at Hermione.  
  
"Ready?" he asked.  
  
She looked down the table. Ginny, who had been glancing down the table every few minutes, caught Hermione's gaze and nodded.  
  
"All set," Hermione told George.  
  
"Here we go," he said.  
  
George reached into the pocket of his robes and pulled out his wand, laying it on the table so it pointed in the direction of Malfoy. He then tucked his chin down and whispered a short incantation Harry couldn't hear. Tucking his wand back into his robes, George took a deep breath and let it out.  
  
"All right then. Let the fun begin," he said, and Gryffindors all along the table put their utensils down.  
  
It began quietly, but grew quickly. Crabbe and Goyle were humming, sounding as tone deaf as the lumps of rock they looked like. The expressions on their faces were priceless. Obviously, humming was not a normal activity for them, and the fact that they were now also beginning to sway and snap their sausage-like fingers with the beat was terrifying them. Malfoy stared at his friends in confusion and opened his mouth to speak. Whatever question or insult he'd been intending never came out. Instead, he began to sing.  
  
"Mmmbop Doo Wop Ba Doo Wop, Deedle Ah Dah Doo Wop Doo Wop Ba Doo He-ey yeah yeah..."  
  
Before he'd even finished the intro to the song, Malfoy was alternating between trying to clamp his hands over his mouth and gripping the table to avoid dancing. Crabbe and Goyle were at the front of hall singing harmony by this point and were doing a series of jerky dance movements. They were both fighting the enchantment as well, which made their movements even less graceful and their singing more tuneless.  
  
Malfoy was pulled away from the table by the force of the enchantment and began to move across the hall towards the Gryffindor table. His face was red from embarrassment and the effort of trying to resist the spell. Every time he tried to move his hands to his mouth, they were pulled away as though by invisible strings. As Goyle and Crabbe began the bridge into the first verse, Malfoy stopped in front of the Gryffindor table and began to sway with the music.  
  
"There are so many stereotypes in this life," he sang. "Very few are really true "There's only so much I can say or do "To prove I'm misunderstood... "Just misunderstood. "Just cause my daddy's a Death Eater "And his lord tried to kill you years ago "Still you want to hold a grudge, "Still you want to hold a grudge."  
  
By this point, most of the Slytherin students were staring in horror as the rest of the school laughed at the sight of Malfoy serenading his hated rivals. Professor Snape's face was purple with anger, but Headmaster Dumbledore had restrained the teacher when he made to leave the table. Now Dumbledore was whispering into Snape's ear and the Potions professor nodded several times then left the hall. When he did, the looks of worry on the Slytherins' faces increased.  
  
At the Gryffindor table, Ron was gasping with laughter and the students at the back of the hall had stood or even climbed onto their seats for a better look at the blond singer. Hermione and George were holding hands across the table and occasionally looking away from Malfoy to smile at each other. At the head of the table, Parvati gasped as she recognized the tune as the latest hit by her favourite band. Ginny turned to the older girl and winked.  
  
"So that's why Hermione borrowed the album," Parvati hissed to her roommate.  
  
Lavender nodded, then grinned as Malfoy launched into the chorus against his will. Across the table Neville moved to stand, heading towards the singing boy. Ron, who was sitting next him, grabbed the other boy by the arm and pulled him back down.  
  
"It's just a spell," he whispered.  
  
"But he's singing to your sister," Neville said furiously. "About that!"  
  
"Ginny doesn't seem to mind. Look at her, she thinks it's hilarious."  
  
Neville looked over at the younger girl. She was grinning like crazy and nodding her head to the beat. It looked as if she found the whole situation hilarious. Neville leaned across the table and touched her arm.  
  
"Are you okay with this?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think it's great. Probably the worst thing that's ever happened to Malfoy, singing sappy songs to one of the people he hates. Just look at his face."  
  
Neville looked up at the blond boy, who was wrapping up the chorus. He did indeed look as though he were having a miserable time. Neville smiled then, thinking of all the times Malfoy had insulted or humiliated him in class or in the halls. He laughed along with the rest of his house as Malfoy began the creatively re-written second verse.  
  
"Don't you see, with those brown eyes "That I'm not a typical Sir Malfoy, "Cause I don't want to play any games, "Or get inside your school robes, "Or get inside your school robes. "Mmmbop Doo Wop Ba Doo Wop..."  
  
As Malfoy struggled against the words he was singing, Crabbe and Goyle had given in to the spell and were twirling and prancing in the signature choreography of WInc. Parvati, Lavender and Ginny were nearly in tears from their laughter as the pair strutted back and forth at the front of the hall. Even some of the Slytherins seemed to be amused by the sight of the Neanderthal-like pair shaking their hips to the beat.  
  
The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables were greatly enjoying the spectacle, and as Malfoy began the second chorus and lead into the bridge, one enterprising young wizard began to clap his hands to the beat. Within seconds, most of the hall had joined in. Even some of the professors at the Head table, who were doing their best to look shocked, could be seen nodding their heads slightly or tapping their feet with the rhythm. In fact, Hagrid wasn't even bothering to disguise his amusement at the sight before him, and a grin lurked at the edges of Professor McGonagall's tightly pursed lips.  
  
Malfoy began the final few lines of the song as Professor Snape came rushing back into the room, a vial of orange liquid in his hand. He carried three cups in the other and when he reached the end of the Slytherin table, he put the cups down, measured a few drops of potion into each and filled them with pumpkin juice. As he finished mixing the solutions, Malfoy was on his knees in front of Ginny, Goyle and Crabbe flanking him.  
  
"Can you tell me?" Malfoy sang, "They say that I'm really evil. "Can you tell me why you listen to these dorks, "Can you tell me what you really think of me, "Can you tell me if I make you want my body? "Can you tell me? I'm better than Potter any day."  
  
The final chord was sung and Snape rushed up to the three boys. Crabbe and Goyle opened their mouths to begin the next song, but Snape stalled them by shoving the cups of juice into their hands. Each of them tossed down the liquid as quickly as possible, grimacing at the taste, while Snape handed Malfoy his dosage. In the pause between the first and second lines of the new song, Malfoy gulped down his potion.  
  
It took a few seconds to take effect, so as the three tried to ask Professor Snape what had happened, lyrics kept slipping out. Snape glared at the rest of the students as the three houses who had been clapping along with the song burst into applause. Fred and Lee both managed to produce piercing wolf whistles, and there were numerous catcalls and shouts of "Encore! Encore" from the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables.  
  
It took quite a while for the Great Hall to settle down, as the applause continued until Snape had ushered the three boys out of the room. Even when they had left, the laughter and "did you see his face when..." conversations went on for a long time. Finally, under the disapproving gazes of the professors, the school calmed down and finished the meal time in relative peace. Of course, the hilarity continued the moment the students filed out of the hall, and the hallways and common rooms echoed with laughter for most of the afternoon. 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author's Note: This fic was started before OotP, so it's set in a completely alternate version of fifth year.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
May moved towards June, and talk of Draco's humiliation died away as the school turned towards finals. Soon even the most reluctant scholars had their heads buried in books. Hermione claimed a table in the corner of the common room and could be seen there morning, noon, and night, working through sheaves of parchment and stacks of books as she prepared for her OWLs. The other seats at the table were almost always filled, with Harry, Ron, and other fifth years coming by for study advice. When her classmates weren't begging for hints and help, George could be seen sitting with his girlfriend, exchanging advice and asking for help on obscure points of History of Magic.  
  
One evening in late May, Hermione sat with her Herbology notes and texts in front of her. She was, for once, alone. These days Ron studied Herbology with Lavender, and Harry often worked with them, leaving Hermione in peace. She was contentedly running through the listings of medicinal qualities of the plants the class had covered that term when a pair of hands covered her eyes.  
  
"Guess who," a familiar voice spoke.  
  
"Can I have a hint?" she asked.  
  
"Someone close to your heart."  
  
"Um... Minister Fudge?" she guessed.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Uh... Professor Lockheart?"  
  
"Try again."  
  
"Well, I guess that just leaves Colin Creevey."  
  
The hands pulled away as Hermione turned her head. George was crouching behind her chair, grinning. When she turned in her chair to face him, he took her hands in his.  
  
"Wanna run away with me?" he asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"To Inner Mongolia. Or at least somewhere we can see the stars. Whatever you want."  
  
"Well, I don't really have time for Mongolia right now, with the OWL examinations starting in a week," Hermione pointed out. "But I suppose I could spare some time to go star gazing."  
  
"Great," George stood up, still holding her hands. He pulled her to her feet. "Shall we?"  
  
"Let me just put this stuff away and we can go."  
  
Hermione tucked her Herbology notes into the appropriate section of her bag, then slid the bag under the table. She closed the texts she'd been using and stacked them, putting them with the rest of the Herbology pile. As she finished tidying everything away, she saw George grinning down at the table, shaking his head.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing. Just the pickiness of how you're sorting everything," he explained. "It's cute, in an obsessive way."  
  
"Well, it's organized. Makes for more effective studying. This way I can find everything easily. And I've got my notes colour coded by importance and which subjects are more likely to be on the exams. What?"  
  
George's grin had widened and at her last sentence he had given a snort. Under his girlfriend's glare, however, he tried to look more serious.  
  
"Really, nothing. I think it's great," he said, his lips twitching as he tried not to smile. "Very efficient. And studious. I'm impressed."  
  
"If you're making fun of me, George Weasley..." she began, with a threatening look.  
  
"Never," he cut in, his expression truly serious now. "I'd never make fun of your studying. I know how important doing well in school is to you. Really, I'm laughing with you."  
  
"I'm not laughing," Hermione grumped, but she began to smile.  
  
"Well, that's good, because Herbology is no laughing matter. Have you seen the attitude on those Mandrakes? And Bubotubers. Vicious."  
  
By this point, Hermione was grinning as much as George. She linked her arm through his.  
  
"Where shall we go, then?" she asked as they walked to the common room door.  
  
"Well, I was thinking we could try the Astronomy Tower. I'm sure that the last of the sunset would be amazing from there and then we could star gaze to our hearts' content."  
  
"Sounds lovely."  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Half an hour later, Hermione and George rounded the corner of the stairs leading to the Great Hall. Both were laughing so hard tears streamed out of their eyes. As they approached the door of the Hall, Hermione put her hand of George's arm.  
  
"Just let me catch my breath," she pleaded.  
  
"Not a problem," George replied, leaning back against the banister. "Oh wow, wasn't that the funniest thing you've ever seen?"  
  
"The look on Ron's face..." Hermione started laughing again.  
  
"He was absolutely shocked, wasn't he? I don't know what was worse for him, being caught or realizing that we were probably in the Tower for the same purpose."  
  
"Oh yeah," Hermione took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "I'll never forget him scrambling to get his shirt back on, inside out and backwards."  
  
"Good look for our Ronnie, his tag sticking up and tickling his chin," George said thoughtfully. "And the attractive purple colour of his face... Great contrast with Lavender, who was as calm as you please."  
  
"Well, why should she get upset?" Hermione asked. "It's not like it was a surprise that they would be snogging in the tower. They're kinda famous for their public displays of affection these days."  
  
"Practically Siamese twins, aren't they?"  
  
"Pretty much. Oh well, whatever works for them."  
  
"Yeah, well, at least they spend time together," George said.  
  
"We spend time together," Hermione said, feeling defensive.  
  
"Studying. That's not exactly romantic."  
  
"Well, what do you call this, then?" she asked.  
  
"Our first date in a week," he shot back.  
  
"Sorry I've been so busy," she said, with a sarcastic edge to her voice. "I've got this little thing called OWLs looming over me."  
  
"I know that, Mione, and I've already said I understand how important school is to you. But I was hoping that maybe I could have some time with my girlfriend now and then. It's not like taking an hour or two away from your books is going to make you fail," he pointed out with a smile.  
  
"I suppose. Well, here we are, taking an hour or two. We can go watch the stars in the Great Hall and not talk about school at all. Okay?"  
  
"Alright, let's give it a try," George said, taking her hand.  
  
"Why don't we make some sort of schedule?" Hermione asked as they slipped into the Hall. "We could set aside a couple specific times every week, just for us. That way you can't complain about never seeing me."  
  
"Okay, that makes some sense," George replied. "How 'bout a weekly date for star gazing?"  
  
"That would be nice. Every Friday night then?"  
  
"Sounds great. I didn't mean to fight with you about this, or anything," George said as he conjured a blanket and some pillows for them to sit on. "It's just that I miss spending time with you. Just the two of us, no books."  
  
"Yeah, it is nice, isn't it?" she said with a smile.  
  
Hermione sat on the blanket, leaning back on her elbows to look at the stars. George lay down beside her, tucking a pillow under his head. After a few moments, Hermione rolled onto her side and put her head on George's chest. He moved his arms to wrap them around her, cuddling her gently with his chin against her hair as they lay in silence. Eventually Hermione spoke.  
  
"I'm glad you convinced me to take time away from studying. Thank you."  
  
"You're most welcome, Stargirl."  
  
"Why don't we go for a picnic on Sunday? We could go down to the cove, just the two of us. We haven't been there in a few weeks."  
  
"I'd like that. Sunday picnics could be another weekly date, don't you think? That way you can spend the week focused on school and relax a bit with me on the weekends."  
  
"That works for me," Hermione agreed contentedly. "Now why don't you tell me another one of your 'growing up Weasley' stories. Nothing like a good fairy tale to relax me."  
  
"Fairy tale!" George exclaimed, feigning indignation. "I'll have you know that every word of my stories are true."  
  
"Really?" Hermione said with a laugh. "Even the one where you and Fred battled a mummy on your trip to Egypt?" She turned her head to look up at George's face.  
  
"So I embellished the stories a little bit," he admitted. Hermione snorted. "But it adds drama."  
  
"Mmm-hmm. Sure. Well, I'd love to hear the rest of your Egypt tales, then. And I promise to believe every single word."  
  
George smiled down at her and leaned his head so he could kiss her hair. Hermione snuggled tighter against him and planted a kiss on his chest, then rested her head so she could listen to his heartbeat while he spun tales of beautiful Egyptian princesses, evil mummies, and the heroic deeds of the dashing Weasley brothers.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
As the weather warmed into full summer, the weeks of June flying by, the students of Hogwarts struggled through their final exams. Much whining and moaning could be heard in common rooms around the school as exams continued and people realized that they'd managed to study the wrong parts of the text, or that every piece of knowledge seemed to have flown from their heads. Especially unhappy were the fifth and seventh years, with their OWLs and NEWTs. The usually exuberant and unflappable Fred Weasley had been seen standing pale and shaken outside of the History of Magic classroom after his examination. Not even the combined efforts of his girlfriend and his closest friends could cheer him up that evening. Another story making the rounds was that Neville Longbottom had become so flustered during his Potions OWL that he spilled shrinking potion on himself; and it was only quick thinking on the part of his desk partner that had prevented Neville from ending up two feet tall.  
  
The last week of exams was light for Hermione: having dropped Divination, she only had one OWL to write that week. She spent much of Saturday preparing for the Charms exam, getting her notes in order, and reviewing everything they'd covered over the year. When she woke up on Sunday, she looked out the window by her bed and was thrilled to see a cloudless sky. Over the morning, she fidgeted and fussed with her books, answering the other fifth years' frantic questions and watching the clock. After a quick lunch, she rushed up to her dormitory and changed into a tee-shirt and a pair of light shorts, then hurried down into the common room, looking for George.  
  
She found him sitting with the rest of the Quidditch team, laughing loudly at something Angelina had said. Putting her hand on his shoulder she asked:  
  
"Ready?" she asked.  
  
George looked up at her with a slightly guilty expression on his face.  
  
"Uh... I can't make it this afternoon. I've made plans to fly with the team today."  
  
"But our Sunday picnic. Four weeks in a row we've done this. And this is the second last Sunday of the year!"  
  
Hermione could hear herself getting louder. The other students were looking at anything but her and George. George stood and took her hand, but she shook him off and stalked towards a quiet corner.  
  
"Mione, don't be mad. Please," he begged, following her. "It's just that this is the last chance we're all going to have to fly together. The team is important to me."  
  
"And I'm not?" she asked. "You were the one who was on about us not spending enough time together. I crammed like crazy yesterday so that I could have this afternoon free. I think that I deserve a little time with you."  
  
"Well, we can get together after I hang out with the team. C'mon Mione, it's only a few hours. What's the problem?"  
  
"The problem? The problem is that I've rearranged my life to suit you, George Weasley, and I don't appreciate being tossed aside because you think spending time with that bunch is more important."  
  
"Look, Hermione, calm down," George said, trying to be reasonable. "It's just one afternoon. Nothing to get all upset about."  
  
"One afternoon? Yeah, well it's the one afternoon that I set aside to spend time with you," she raged, unwilling to give in. "And if you can't be bother to give me the same consideration, maybe we shouldn't bother spending any time together at all."  
  
"What?! Where is this coming from? This is not worth breaking up over, Hermione! I'm not even going to bother answering that. We'll talk about this later."  
  
George turned away and hurried towards the rest of the team, who were trying to look as though they hadn't been following the whole exchange. Hermione glared at him for a few more moments, then at the other students. Suddenly she whirled on her heel and rushed from the room. Harry looked at George, who was staring after her.  
  
"What was that about?" he asked the redhead.  
  
"I have no idea," George said, still looking at the doorway Hermione had run through. "I really don't. C'mon guys. Lets go flying."  
  
The rest of the team stood and started moving towards the door. Harry headed in the other direction, towards the dormitory stairs. When the others turned back to him, he waved them on.  
  
"I'll catch up in just a moment. Forgot something in my room."  
  
As the others left, Harry ran up the stairs, stopping when he reached the fifth year girls' room. He knocked politely, then opened the door. Parvati was sitting in one of the window ledges, reading a magazine. She glanced up when Harry walked into the room.  
  
"What's up, Harry?" she asked. "I thought you were going flying."  
  
"I am. But there's a problem," he said urgently. "Hermione just totally blew up at George for coming flying with us. I'm sure there's a lot more going on besides the broken date thing. Could you and Lav go talk to her. I'd go to her, but I have a feeling she's kinda hating the whole team right now."  
  
"Sure," Parvati said, swinging her legs out of the window seat. "I'll grab Lav and track her down. Any idea where she could have gone?"  
  
"I don't really know. She ran out of the common room, so that means pretty much anywhere."  
  
"Well, knowing Hermione, she's gone somewhere where she feels really comfortable. Leave this to me, Harry. I'm an expert at mending broken hearts," Parvati grinned, waving the glossy Muggle magazine in his direction. "Or at least I ought to be after all this reading."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "Oh no. I'm sending you after Mione armed with advice from a women's magazine. Even I know those things are garbage. My aunt's always going on about them," he explained when he saw Parvati's questioning look.  
  
"Anyway, thank you," he continued. "Once you talk to Hermione, let me know what she said and I'll have a chat with George. We can't let these two break up over a stupid fight like this."  
  
"You're such a romantic Harry."  
  
"Just don't feel like cleaning up after two broken hearts."  
  
"Cynic," Parvati mocked.  
  
"Nah, just a realist," Harry shot back.  
  
The pair headed out of the dormitory, exchanging insults all the way.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Hermione was sitting curled up on the floor in the very back corner of the library. She'd originally headed to her favourite study desk, but as she reached it, she realized that that was where she had first kissed George. Sniffling to herself, she had moved deeper and deeper into the library, until she had ended up in this dark, musty corner. It seemed as if who ever charmed the candles to burn had forgotten about this section. And the anti- dust enchantments had run out several decades before. Hermione had never even realized that this area existed. And hopefully, no one else had either. All she wanted was to be alone.  
  
Her hopes were dashed when she heard a none to quiet whisper.  
  
"Hermione," the person called out.  
  
"Are you back here?" another voice asked.  
  
Hermione groaned. It was Parvati and Lavender. The last two people she wanted to see today, with the exception of George and possibly Harry. She pulled her legs in tighter into herself, wrapping her arms around her knees and burying her head in them; but it seemed that the other girls had heard her groan, and within moments they were standing in front of her.  
  
"Hi Hermione. We heard about..." Lavender trailed off uncertainly.  
  
"We heard you blew up at George," Parvati said as she sat down on the floor. Lavender followed the dark haired girl's example, sitting cross legged in front of Hermione.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," Hermione said, her voice muffled.  
  
"Well, you don't have to talk about it, we're just here to give you any support you need," Parvati said.  
  
"I need to be alone, is what I need," Hermione said, lifting her head.  
  
Lavender looked at her friend and silently handed her a handkerchief. Hermione took the cloth and wiped her eyes. She folded the square up and twisted it tightly between her hands. After a few moments, she looked up at the two concerned faces in front of her.  
  
"I just thought we had something special," she mumbled.  
  
"You do," Lavender said quietly. "You guys are great together."  
  
"Yeah, you two compliment each other so well," Parvati added. "It's kinda freaky how well you fit together, as total opposites."  
  
"Exactly," Lavender continued. "It's opposites attract. Which means that there are going to be weird parts, right?"  
  
"This isn't a weird part. This is a sign," Hermione said.  
  
"A sign of what?" Parvati asked.  
  
"A sign that he doesn't care about me the way I care about him. That he's not as serious."  
  
"Well, we always knew George wasn't as serious as you," Lavender pointed out.  
  
Hermione looked at her, hurt. "And you didn't tell me?"  
  
"Oh, no. Hermione, I didn't mean that George's feelings are less serious than yours. I just meant that his personality is less serious than yours. I'm sure he feels just as strongly about you as you do about him. He's just not going to show it in the same ways."  
  
"I agree. I think that George is really smitten with you," Parvati said. "I mean, he's always watching you when you're not looking."  
  
Hermione gave a weak laugh.  
  
"I know it sounds like a romance novel," Parvati said defensively, "but it's true. He really does watch you. Like when you're studying. He'll be on the couches with Lee and Fred and them, but instead of talking with them, he's just staring at you."  
  
"And with the sweetest look on his face," Lavender put in. "Like he's looking at the most beautiful, calming thing he's ever seen. And as if he's surprised by you."  
  
"Surprised by me?" Hermione asked, doubtfully. "That doesn't exactly sound romantic."  
  
"Sod romantic!" Parvati exclaimed. "He likes you. Accept this. Now tell us what you think of him. What was it that made you so mad today."  
  
"It was lots of things," Hermione said slowly. "He had been bugging me about spending time with him, so we made these arrangement for specific times we spent together, all alone, not studying, just time for us. And they're wonderful..."  
  
She sniffed and looked down at the floor. Lavender and Parvati exchanged glances.  
  
"So you were supposed to spend time together today?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Yeah. It's our Sunday picnic. We go to this cove on the lakeshore and eat cookies and sweets from the kitchen. It's where we first started spending time together, so it's pretty special. And I love spending time with George, just the two of us. We talk about everything." She smiled to herself. "We have these long rambling conversations about all sorts of strange things and when Harry asks me what the conversations were about, I can't explain. But it's so good.  
  
"It's like he's becoming my best friend. I mean, I know that Harry's my best friend, but I can talk to him like I talk to Harry, and I get to snuggle with him."  
  
"Sounds like a really good relationship," Lavender said. "You've got your romantic interest, and you're developing a friendship. That's kinda the same thing as what happened with me and Ron, just backwards."  
  
Hermione looked up at her friend, puzzled by that logic.  
  
"Well, with me and Ron," Lavender explained, "we've been buddies for years. Not close friends, but someone to talk to or study with. And I just started to get a crush on him. Then when he returned the feelings, we went from friends to being a couple. And our friendship has gotten stronger and stronger ever since.  
  
"Now you and George, you guys didn't really know each other outside of him being Ron's brother and you being Ron's friend until, like, two months ago, and then you found that there was this attraction, right?" When Hermione nodded, the other girl continued. "So you started spending time together, and then started dating, and during this you two became really good friends. Which is great."  
  
"Yeah, great," Hermione said sadly. "But it's not working. It's like George is taking all of this for granted. I rearranged my day for him, and he didn't even warn me that he was going to break our plans."  
  
"That doesn't me he doesn't care about you. It's his last year and his last few days with the team," Parvati pointed out. "They've been playing together for ages, of course he'd want to spend some time with them."  
  
"Well it's his last few days with me too!" Hermione snapped. "Shouldn't he want to spend time with me?"  
  
She buried her head in her arms again. "I can't believe this," came her muffled voice. "I never wanted to be the over-possessive girlfriend. I don't like it. But I can't help feeling hurt that he wanted to spend the afternoon with them and not me."  
  
"Well, Hermione, maybe he didn't look at it like that," Lavender said reasonably. "I'm sure he's planning on spending lots of other time with you. Exams are almost over, and we've got a week and a half until end of term. There'll be lots of free afternoons for you."  
  
"But this was our afternoon," Hermione wailed. "I know I'm being irrational, but..."  
  
"But you have a lot of emotion tied up in this guy," Parvati said. "Of course you're going to respond strongly to his actions. It only makes sense. If you didn't care about him that much, this wouldn't be bothering you so much." She noticed Lavender and Hermione looking at her strangely. "What? I read it in a book."  
  
Lavender chuckled. "Well, I know that nothing's going to be solved until you get together with George and talk. But until then, there is nothing like chocolate to cure all ills. If it can make you feel better after a Dementor, it'll definitely work after a fight with your boyfriend."  
  
She stood up, brushing herself off, and Parvati followed suit. Hermione remained seated for a few seconds longer, then sighed deeply and let the other girls help her rise.  
  
"So how did you two become so wise in the ways of relationships?" Hermione asked. "Neither of you ever had boyfriends, until Lavender started dating Ron. And you guys don't fight."  
  
"We fight all the time, actually," Lavender admitted, with a hint of a smirk. "Sometimes I think we do it just so we can apologize and make up."  
  
"You mean make out," Parvati said with a laugh.  
  
"Wee-ell..." Lavender blushed.  
  
The three girls made their way out from the rear corner of the library giggling, earning a glare from Madame Pince which only made them laugh harder.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
When Hermione, Parvati and Lavender returned to Gryffindor tower, Hermione headed up to their room to wash her face and read for a while. Parvati and Lavender sat at the corner table studying for their Divination exam. When the Quidditch team and their fans returned from the field, Harry and Ron dropped into the other seats at the table.  
  
"How's the studying going?" Ron asked, kissing Lavender on the cheek. "Not that you two need to."  
  
"It's coming along," Parvati replied, looking up from her star charts. "How was the flying?"  
  
"Great," Harry said. "We had a lot of fun. I'm really going to miss everyone next year. Although some of the lower years jumped on their brooms and we played a mock game. I don't think we're going to have any problems forming a top notch team next year."  
  
"That's good," Parvati said. "I really wasn't looking forward to the whining that would have happened otherwise. 'If only our chasers were as good as Katie and Angelina' or 'the new beaters couldn't block a bludger with their heads.' Even with a winning team it feels like every other conversation you guys have is about improving your game. Can you imagine how bad it would be if you sucked?"  
  
Lavender laughed. "I don't even want to think about it."  
  
Harry and Ron pretended to glare at the girls, but eventually they exchanged grimaces and laughed along with them.  
  
"So did you two talk with Hermione?" Harry asked after a few moments.  
  
"Yep. And there's something going on about this being their last time together. She probably thinks that everything's going to be over when he leaves Hogwarts," Lavender replied. "And I think she's just worried about whether George cares for her as much as she cares for him."  
  
"Of course he does," Harry said. "He's crazy about her."  
  
"Yeah, he was flying badly all afternoon," Ron added.  
  
Parvati snorted. "Well there's a sign of a broken heart," she said sarcastically. "Did he at least say anything about her?"  
  
"Actually, yeah," Harry admitted. "But it was just that he's really confused by her actions, and has no idea what he did wrong. But he's sorry for whatever it was."  
  
"Which makes no sense, unless you're dealing with a girl," Ron said. Lavender hit her boyfriend on the arm. "Ow! What!? It's true."  
  
"Oh, and boys are so logical when it comes to relationships." Lavender laughed. "I don't think so."  
  
"This is beside the point," Parvati cut in. "What is important is that you should tell George to go talk with Hermione. I don't think she's really mad anymore, just upset. And he needs to reassure her that he does care about her and that everything's okay."  
  
"Alright," said Harry. "I'll talk to him after dinner. See if they can sort everything out. For now, though, I need you two to explain to me this stupid conjunctions stuff. I'm never going to be an astrologer, but I still have to pass this exam."  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
The fire was burning low in the common room late that evening as Harry sat staring into it's flames. The sound of fabric rustling caused him to raise his head, and he watched as Parvati slipped into the room in her robe and crossed to the couch.  
  
"Saw you talking with George at dinner," she said. "Is everything on track?"  
  
"Yeah, he's going to try to talk with her tomorrow. Sort things out and make sure she knows how he feels. I think he's really upset at the thought that Hermione doesn't realize how much he cares about her. But if they talk, I'm sure they'll work it out."  
  
"So now that you've fixed that, you're just thinking about your good deeds?" she asked.  
  
"Something like that," he replied vaguely, returning his gaze to the flames.  
  
"Mind if I join you?"  
  
Not waiting for a reply, she sat on the couch beside him. After a few moments of silence, she snuggled closer to his side and leaned her head on his shoulder. Harry froze. Feeling his sudden stiffness, Parvati looked up inquiringly. Harry continued staring into the fire, and eventually spoke.  
  
"Parvati," he began, "I'm not entirely sure how to say this without offending you." He took a deep breath and turned to look at her. "I think you're really lovely, and I've enjoyed spending time with you these past few weeks, but..."  
  
"You're not interested," she finished with a half smile on her face.  
  
"I know this sounds cliché," Harry said quickly, "but it's nothing to do with you. I really do think you're great, it's just that I'm not in any state to have a relationship past friendship with anyone. My life's a pretty crazy place, and I don't know if I could handle that complication as well."  
  
Parvati smiled up into his worried face. "Harry, I wasn't expecting much. I mean, we all figured you were either gay or just not looking for romance, or both. It wasn't as though I figured I'd end up being the girl you fell for truly, madly, deeply. Just thought I'd give it a try. Unlike you, I plan on having a few dates before graduation.  
  
"By the way," she continued, with an impish grin, "are you gay? Cuz I've got five sickles riding on 'confused or straight' and I'd love to claim it."  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
"Go right ahead, money's all yours. But," he said quickly as she opened her mouth to speak, "that's all I'm going to say. You guys'll have to start a new pool on which one it is."  
  
Parvati poked him in the ribs teasingly. "You know this is just going to drive everyone mad, right? All the people you've paired up are going to want to get you a match. It's some sort of weird sickness that comes over the recently smitten. I don't get it, but I know we'll have to watch out."  
  
"Well, I'm sure that once I get you your 'match' you'll completely understand it. And if I point it out to you, I expect to back down gracefully," Harry added.  
  
"I'll try. Hey, wait..." she looked up at him suspiciously. "My match? Are you trying to matchmake me? Because I'm not falling for your tricks, mister!"  
  
"Sure, Parvati. You've seen me work my magic, do you really think you're immune?" Harry grinned down at his friend. "So before you get swept away in my spell, any requests. You can name names if you like."  
  
Parvati mock-glared at him for a moment, then turned to face the fire. Snuggling down into the couch, she tapped her chin with one finger.  
  
"Hmmm... Well, let's see. I like them tall... and I'm partial to a good dancer... Someone who can talk about more than Quidditch and dungbombs would be nice..."  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
The next day, Hermione rushed through breakfast and returned to her studies in the common room. She was still upset that George hadn't even approached her at dinner the night before. He had sat with Harry instead, and though the pair of them looked over at her several times, George never approached her, nor did he come see her during the evening. All the fears that had swamped her the day before had come back with a vengeance, and this time not even Parvati and Lavender could distract her. At this point, Hermione thought, she didn't want to even think about George Weasley, since all it took was the memory of him laughing as they waded in the lake to make her completely forget everything she'd been studying for the past month.  
  
A familiar laugh rang through the room and Hermione's head shot up. She felt a twinge in her chest when she realized that it was Fred laughing at something Lee had said. She couldn't see George anywhere in the common room. When she thought about it, she hadn't seen him at breakfast either. A horrible thought occurred to her, could he be avoiding her after her outburst yesterday? Maybe he'd decided that she was being too irrational for him to even try to talk to her and now he wasn't even going to come near her again. Tears sprung into Hermione's eyes, and she rubbed them away with the back of her hand.  
  
"Hey Mione, can you give me a hand with something?" Ron had come up to stand beside her.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" he asked as she stared down at her books, hoping he wouldn't see the traitorous pinkness of her eyes.  
  
"I'm fine," she said. "Just tired. What do you want?"  
  
"Um... It's okay, I'll go find Lavender."  
  
"No, Ron, what do you want?" Hermione snapped.  
  
"It's nothing important, really. Don't worry about it." He sat down beside her. "Why don't you go find George. I think you two need to get things sorted out. You look awfully upset. At this rate you might only get ninety- five on your OWL," he joked.  
  
Hermione smiled weakly, then turned away to wipe her eyes again. It was stupid and embarrassing, she thought, to be crying over something like this when she had an exam to worry about.  
  
"I don't think George wants to talk to me. I haven't seen him since yesterday, and he didn't even come near me at dinner."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure he wants to talk to you. He probably just doesn't know what to say. It's not like George has ever had a girlfriend before. My mum has been complaining about that ever since Fred started dating Angelina. I think she thought he was scared of girls," Ron said with a grin. "Anyway, I think that he's just worried about not knowing how to fix this. I mean, he could barely fly in a straight line yesterday."  
  
"I don't care if he fell of his broom. He was supposed to spend yesterday with me and instead he went to hang out with his friends. He probably never had a girlfriend before because he never took the time away from pranks and flying to get one,' she said sourly. "The only reason we got together was that he needed someone to study with. Otherwise he wouldn't have noticed me if I hit him with a broom."  
  
"That doesn't mean he isn't happy that he did notice you. He's crazy about you, Mione."  
  
"Sure. Everyone keeps saying that. But then why did he blow me off yesterday? And why hasn't he tried to talk to me?"  
  
"I don't know. But I do know that he's not just playing with you," Ron said with a serious look on his face. "He really does care."  
  
"I can't deal with this anymore. Everyone just wants to tell me how much George likes me and that I should give him a chance. I don't want to think about George Weasley any more. I have studying to do. Obviously I'm not going to get it done here."  
  
Hermione pushed her chair back and stood up. She pulled her bag onto the table and started stuffing books and papers into it.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'm going somewhere that no one's going to bother me. Somewhere I can be alone and study without everybody coming by to dissect my love life. I just want to be alone, and since no one will let me do that here, I'm going to go somewhere where no one will bother me."  
  
Hermione slung her bag over her shoulder and stomped out of the room, leaving a gaping Ron staring after her.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Late that afternoon, Ron was sitting at Hermione's table with Lavender and Harry, working through their Divination notes. The two boys were struggling with their star charts when the portrait guarding the entrance swung away and several of the seventh years came into the common room. George was talking with Fred and Lee, but when he saw Harry and Ron sitting at the table, he moved towards them.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know," Harry answered. "No one's seen her since this morning."  
  
"She wasn't at lunch and she hasn't been in here," Lavender added.  
  
"She went to be alone," Ron said. "That's what she told me this morning, that she went to somewhere where no one could bother her."  
  
"She's probably hiding at the back of the library," Parvati guessed. "That's where we found her yesterday."  
  
"That doesn't work," Ron pointed out. "If she didn't want to be bothered, why would she go to a place where people have found her."  
  
"Good point," Lavender said. "I guess she must have gone somewhere that not many people know about, or that not many people go to."  
  
"Oh no!" Parvati exclaimed. "She's gone into the forest!"  
  
"Parvati, use your head," Harry said. "Hermione's upset, not stupid. She's just gone somewhere quiet and safe. Maybe to that abandoned girls bathroom."  
  
"That's not exactly quiet," Ron said. "Not with Myrtle whining all the time."  
  
"Okay, I guess we don't know where she is, George," Harry said, looking up. "George? Where'd he go?"  
  
The others looked around the room, but the older boy was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Oh well," Lavender said. "I'm sure he knows where he's going. Let's get back to this. Ron, how're you doing with finding the ascendant?"  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
George stopped to catch his breath as he reached the path leading to the cove. He was fairly sure that Hermione would be here, but whether she'd be happy to see him was another question. Starting down the rocky path, he tried to collect his thoughts and come up with something to say if Hermione was still angry with him.  
  
As he came around the final curve in the path, George saw Hermione sitting on a blanket with her books spread around her. She had a book in her lap, but instead of looking at the pages, she was staring out over the waters of the lake. Quietly, so as not to scare her, George walked across the sand to where she was seated.  
  
"Hermione?" he said quietly.  
  
Hermione started, the book sliding out of her lap as she turned to look up at him. When she saw who had disturbed her, her face went red and she looked away, biting her lip. George had seen tears in her eyes in the few moments before she glanced down. His chest tightened at the thought that it was his behavior that had caused those tears.  
  
"Hermione," he began again. "I was hoping that we could talk. I want to apologize for not telling you about yesterday afternoon. I'm sorry I didn't think about how much it would upset you."  
  
Hermione kept her head turned away from him, so George crouched down and reached out to touch her shoulder. When his hand touched her, Hermione twitched away from him. Hurt, George pulled his arm back and spoke quietly.  
  
"I did want to spend time with you yesterday. I love our dates and just hanging out with you. I care about you a lot, and I never meant to hurt you. That's the last thing I'd ever want to do."  
  
"Well, you managed it," Hermione said crossly.  
  
"Why are you so mad, exactly?" George asked, sitting down at the edge of the blanket.  
  
Hermione finally looked up at him. She met his gaze briefly before looking out over the lake again. George waited patiently.  
  
"I guess I'm upset that you thought seeing them was more important that spending time with me," she said eventually. "We only have a few more days together, and I wanted to spend my time with you."  
  
"What do you mean, we only have a few more days together?"  
  
"School ends soon," Hermione pointed out. "And then you're finished. That means you won't be here next year. So we only have a few more days to be together. I just wanted to enjoy that time."  
  
"What, I'm not allowed to visit you this summer?" George asked.  
  
Hermione looked at him blankly.  
  
"Hadn't you thought of that?" he continued with a smile. "I just spent the entire morning going through paperwork and stressing out so that I could pass my apparition test."  
  
"Did you?" Hermione asked, distracted from her sadness. When George nodded, she grinned and moved to throw her arms around him. "Congratulations! I knew you would."  
  
She suddenly realized that she was hugging him even though she was supposed to be mad at him, and let go. George caught her before she could move to the other side of the blanket.  
  
"Well, do you know why I was so eager to pass that exam?" he asked.  
  
"Um... so you can apparate and never have to walk anywhere again?" Hermione said.  
  
"No, silly. I wanted to get certified before the summer so that I could promise to keep our Friday stargazing and Sunday picnic dates."  
  
Hermione stared at George.  
  
"You went through all of that just so that we could keep seeing each other?" she asked, finally. "You mean you want to keep dating?"  
  
"Of course I want to keep dating," he said. "This wasn't just a spring fling, Hermione. I really like you. I mean, I don't torture the whole school with the sight of Malfoy singing for just anyone."  
  
She grinned at the memory. "Well, when you put it like that..."  
  
"No, seriously," George said, taking her hands. "I'm crazy about you. I know that we've only been dating for two months, but I, um, well... I think I might be falling in love with you.  
  
"I know that it's too early," he said, cutting off her response. "And I know that you probably don't feel the same way. But I hope that maybe some day you might. I know that right now you're furious with me and probably don't want to even talk to me, but I want you to know how I feel. I want to keep seeing you, this summer and next year and for as long as you'll put up with me. Please tell me that that's what you want, because I don't..."  
  
Hermione cut him off with a kiss. When she drew back, the look on George's face was priceless, she thought. He was simultaneously confused and over- joyed. She smiled at him, and as he tried to read her face, he tentatively smiled back.  
  
"Look George," she said, "I plan on dating you for as long as you'll have me. I was mad at you, but much as it's weird to say that Parvati was right about something, she was. I wouldn't have been so mad if I didn't care about you so much. I think I might just feel the same way that you do. Right now I feel more comfortable with you that with anyone else in my life. And I know that I want to spend my days talking with you and my evenings watching the stars. And I expect you to come by and visit more often than just Friday and Sunday."  
  
"Well, actually, Stargirl, I don't know if I'll be able to," he admitted. "I've signed on for this job that I think is going to take up a lot of my time."  
  
"You got a job?" Hermione asked. "What? Where? You never told me you were applying for work."  
  
"Well, I didn't want to get people's hopes up, or anything. And we didn't want to tell anyone until it was for sure going to happen."  
  
"We? Who's we? And what happened?" Hermione glared at George. "Stop grinning and tell me what you're talking about."  
  
"You've heard all about Fred and my plans for a practical joke catalogue, right?" Hermione nodded, so George continued. "Well, I guess that Zonko and Honeydukes both heard about all the stuff that we make. So they offered us both positions as apprentices. We get to learn about candy making and joke manufacturing and Zonko's going to teach me all of the business side of the store so that at some point we can either start our own shop, or..."  
  
He trailed off with a huge grin. Hermione waited for him to continue, then squeezed his hands.  
  
"Or what?" she asked impatiently.  
  
"Or we might take over the shop from Zonko. He's been running it for decades and he mentioned that if we seemed capable enough, perhaps he'd turn the shop over to us. At the very least he's promised that he'll put us in charge of all of the development of new tricks. Isn't that amazing?"  
  
"That's incredible, George!" Hermione pulled her hands from him and hugged him tightly. "I'm so proud of you."  
  
"And the best part is that I'll be close to you. I can fly over from Hogsmeade every weekend during the school year. I don't plan on losing you, Stargirl."  
  
"Good, cuz I have no plans of letting you go."  
  
George wrapped his arms around Hermione and held her tightly. The giant squid waved its tentacles, setting in motion wavelets which were crested golden by the afternoon sun. A gentle breeze blew over the couple as they sat staring out over the water, dreaming about what the future might bring. 


End file.
